O AMOR PODE ESPERAR
by Days3
Summary: Quando Edward convida Bella para dançar no baile da escola,ela fica eufórica.Mas a alegria acaba quando descobre que sua melhor amiga Alice também se apaixonou por Edward, mas está para morrer.Diante desse fato, vale a pena sacrificar o amor pela amizade?
1. Filho ilegítimo de Mick Jagger

**O AMOR PODE ESPERAR**

**_Sinopse: _**_Para Bella, Edward Cullen é irresistível: aquele belo rosto, os olhos verdes penetrantes... Quando ele a convida para dançar no baile da escola, fica eufórica. Mas a alegria acaba quando descobre que sua melhor amiga, Alice, também se apaixonou por Edward. Sofrendo de uma doença incurável, ela está para morrer. Diante desse fato, Bella se conforma e deseja que os últimos dias de Alice sejam os melhores de sua vida... mesmo que ela e Edward tenham de esconder o seu amor. Mas será que eles podem guardar segredo de um sentimento tão forte?_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga _**"**__**Twilight"**_ , todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. _**"O Amor pode esperar"**_ pertence apenas à Katherine Applegate. A mim pertence apenas a parte de adaptar a obra desta incrível escritora.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Filho ilegítimo de Mick Jagger<strong>

Uns diziam que Edward roubara uma loja em Okeechobee. Outros, que ele era traficante de drogas. Fontes bem-informadas do banheiro das garotas garantiam que ele era filho ilegítimo de Mick Jagger. Estávamos entediados com nossas vidas monótonas, e Edward- misterioso e calado - tornou-se o alvo de todo tipo de especulação. Sendo novato na escola e o único garoto no curso de biologia a exibir uma jaqueta de couro preta, não podia ser diferente.

Edward dirigia uma motocicleta, sem capacete. Num ambiente em que predominavam carros do tipo sedã da hevy e trailers sóbrios, a grande Harley no bloco B dos estudantes chamava a atenção. Cheirava a membros mutilados, fraturas e mortes prematuras.

Do meu lugar perto da janela, na aula de espanhol, eu não conseguia desviar os olhos da moto, enquanto conjugava verbos. Imagino que, por causa da Harley, e mesmo ignorando os boatos, não me surpreenderia se por acaso viesse a testemunhar a morte inevitável de Edward Cullen, numa segunda-feira, após as aulas.

Eu estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore no meio do laranjal perto de minha casa. Snickers, minha égua árabe, estava pastando por perto. O dia claro e quente ofuscava como um prisma.

Estava com meu livro de história aberto no colo, e para mim era como se o estivesse ao laranjal de vez em quando, às vezes para estudar, mas quase sempre para devanear. O objeto dos meus devaneios era Mike Newton, um garoto brilhante de olhos azuis, da alta sociedade; aluno do penúltimo ano do colegial e presidente do clube de futebol, com quem eu sonhava havia meses, beijando o travesseiro depois dos embalos de sábado à noite. Embora Mike não tivesse a mínima idéia da minha existência, ele sempre teve a gentileza de aparecer em meus sonhos a qualquer momento.

Mas, ultimamente, sem aviso prévio, Edward Cullen começou a aparecer neles também e eu não estava bem certa sobre o que fazer disso daqui para a não era propriamente o tipo de cara por quem me sentia atraída. Ainda que, para falar com franqueza, ele não fosse o pior dos garotos.

O ronco de uma motocicleta quebrou o silêncio. Eu joguei o livro de lado. Ali não era uma pista de moto. A rigor, nem era uma pista para cavalos. e praguejando, eu fui até a estrada aberta e cheia de poeira que dividia o laranjal.

Então vi a jaqueta preta, e sabia que era Edward.

Uma coisa era imaginar uma história tenebrosa com pista de boliche de Orville Redenbacher numa noite de segunda-feira. Outra coisa bem diferente era cair numa armadilha naquele fim de mundo, armada apenas com o borrifador de roupas que minha mãe colocara na minha meia no Natal passado.

- Ei! - gritei. - Saia da trilha!

Subitamente, como se obedecesse às minhas ordens, arremeteu e virou. Formando um arco perfeito no ar, precipitou-se fora da estrada. Edward agarrou-se à moto como um domador agarra-se aos cavalos, enquanto ela caía verticalmente no chão, perto da laranjeira, virando uma cambalhota antes de parar.

A Harley silenciou; o campo se encheu de chilros chiados. Parei, esperando ouvir um gemido ou algum sinal de vida. Nada.

Enquanto corria até os destroços, preparei-me para deparar com um defunto ensangüentado de olhar fixo - como numa cena de filme de horror. Relembrei as primeiras páginas do meu livro de primeiros socorros. As primeiras eram sobre respiração, mas que diabo era o C?

A grama mexeu-se. Edward estava preso na carcaça retorcida de sua Harley. Um pequeno filete de sangue escorreu do lado esquerdo de sua testa, ele abriu os olhos.

- Isto aqui é o inferno, não é?

Eu abanei a cabeça, incrivelmente aliviada por ele estar vivo.

- Flórida - eu disse.

- Bem perto.

- Eu estou aqui para salvá-lo - afirmei, nervosa. - Não se mova.

Inclinei-me para examinar seus olhos. Se suas pupilas estivessem dilatadas, seria um mau sinal, embora não me lembrasse por quê. De perto, seu rosto era só ângulos e planos - uma lição de geometria. Seus olhos eram de um penetrante verde, testa larga, cílios espessos. Eu estava em dúvida sobre as condições de suas pupilas. Senti um leve cheiro acre de tabaco. Ele fumava.

Examinei um corte profundo na sua mão esquerda.

- Você tem desejo de morrer, ou algo assim? - murmurei.

Ele colocou a mão em sua testa ensangüentada e praguejou.

- Estourou aquele maldito pneu. Eu não posso acreditar. Faz só duas semanas que eu o troquei! Droga, cara, é de enlouquecer!

- Mas por que você não usa um capacete, pelo amor de Deus? É a lei. Além disso - acrescentei - você fuma.

Edward encarou-me como se eu estivesse fora de foco.

- Eu estou deitado aqui, sangrando, à beira da morte, e você fica ralhando comigo?

- Espero que compreenda a sorte que teve em cair numa moita de grama. Poderia ter sido um monte de pedras.

- Felizardo, não?

- Não se mova; preciso pensar. Recebi noções de primeiros socorros quando era bandeirante, mas isso foi há sete anos.

Edward começou a tirar sua perna do meio dos destroços. Ele se retraiu.

- Pare - gritei -, a vítima deve ficar imóvel!

- Eu não sou a vítima - disse ele, alisando um pára-choque retorcido.

Examinei o ferimento em sua cabeça. Sem dúvida estava sangrando, mas não muito. Eu precisava de algo para improvisar um curativo. Havia somente uma coisa a fazer. Tirei minha camiseta. Felizmente eu estava usando a parte de cima do biquíni por baixo dela.

- Acho que estou no céu, afinal de contas - ele disse

Tentei rasgar a camiseta com os dentes. Sempre funciona nos filmes. Os filmes, como sempre acontece, estão cheios de bobagens.

- Sou Edward Cullen, por falar nisso.

- Eu sei - respondi, e me arrependi no mesmo instante por ter dito isso. Afinal de contas, não havia razão para que eu soubesse.

- E você é Bella. - Com a camiseta na boca pisquei. Afinal de contas, não havia razão para que ele soubesse meu nome.

Meu pescoço começou a ficar vermelho. Era difícil flertar e fazer curativos ao mesmo tempo.

- Só vou amarrar isto em volta de sua cabeça - eu disse-lhe.

Antes que pudesse protestar, agachei-me atrás dele, rasguei a camiseta em uma longa tira e a amarrei em volta de sua cabeça. Seus cabelos acobreados caíam suavemente.

- Oh! - ele estremeceu. - Foi muita sorte ter uma enfermeira à disposição.

Levantei-me, limpei os joelhos e admirei meu trabalho

- Você pode entrar em estado de choque a qualquer momento - disse eu. - Acho que o correto seria cobrir-se com um cobertor.

- Você podia usar o seu jeans - ele sugeriu.

- Vou pegar meu cavalo e colocar a manta dele sobre você. Depois vou buscar socorro. Mas tem de me prometer não fugir.

- Espera aí - disse ele. E, antes que eu pudesse discutir, livrou-se de sua moto e conseguiu ficar de pé. - Isso está indo longe demais.

- Eu lhe falei para não se levantar. Você esteve a beira da morte.

- Será que ouvi bem? Você falou em cavalo?

- Snickers. Ela está ali debaixo de uma árvore. É trilha para cavalos; motos são proibidas.

- Eu estava apenas atravessando - ele disse. - tem um atalho para a rodovia.

- Você não viu a placa?

- Sim, estava escrito: "é proibido atravessar." Qual é a sua razão?

- Pelo menos eu atravessei a cavalo.

- Seu cavalo pode alcançar cento e vinte?

- Não - respondi e chutei o pneu estourado. - Mas agora sua moto também não pode.

Ele ficou extremamente triste e eu me senti uma idiota.

- Olhe, se você não for ficar sentado aqui, esperando por uma ambulância, pelo menos deixe que eu lhe dê uma carona.

- Não me dou bem com cavalos. Olhe, obrigado por salvar minha vida. Se você precisar de alguém para testemunhar pela sua medalha de honra ao mérito, me telefone. Mas eu estou bem.

Ele arrancou a camiseta. Ela estava manchada de sangue.

- Sinto muito. Comprarei outra para você, embora esteja meio duro agora.

Abatido, ele olhou longamente sua moto. Eu me perguntei se alguma vez na vida tinha olhado alguma coisa com tanta intensidade.

- Tenho certeza de que ela tem conserto - disse eu.

- Talvez. Você conhece alguém que possa rebocá-la?

- Vou ver se me lembro de alguém que possa fazer isso.

Ele tirou sua jaqueta de couro preta e jogou-a sobre os ombros. Eu notei um pequeno pacote de lenços Kleenex num dos bolsos. Isso me pareceu tão estranho que comecei a rir. De certa forma, eu esperava algo mais sinistro.

- O que é?

- Nada. Quer dizer... são os seus lenços de papel.

- Meus o quê? - ele estranhou.

- Nada.

- Bem... você está com umas belas manchas de sangue - disse ele, despedindo-se.

Ele desceu a trilha mancando. As botas gastas levantavam pequenas nuvens de poeira. O Edward Cullen das loucas especulações e boatos cochichados, que poderia ter matado um homem, assaltado um banco, ou vendido coisas de porta em porta: e não estou me referindo a aspiradores de pó. Contudo ele parecia meio patético, com seu cavalo de metal morto na beira da estrada.

Quando o alcancei, ele estava perto da Snickers que estava amarrada.

- Vamos. Posso lhe dar uma carona.

Edward parou. Seus cabelos estavam empastados e o sangue secara. Parecia muito cansado.

- Olha, nem ao menos a conheço.

- Você sabe meu nome.

- Estudante do sexto ciclo - um lugar na frente da fileira. Estou acostumado a ver a sua nuca. Ontem você estava usando um daqueles prendedores de cabelo retorcidos.

- Você tinha ouvido falar de mim?

- Ouvi... umas histórias - respondi.

- Que tipo de história?

- Sabe como é, se você é novato numa escola, as pessoas comentam.

- Eh... sei.

Ficou claro que ele não se importava com isso. Hesitei. Ele , bem perto de mim, sujo de sangue com o suor escorrendo pela testa, parecia muito nauseante. Ele era mais velho do que os outros caras da escola. Tinha um andar autoconfiante.

- Você já esteve em Aukeechobee? - perguntei.

Edward fechou os olhos. Senti que o estava cansando. Snickers lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado. Ele apoiou-se no tronco da árvore. Seu rosto estava cinzento.

- Esta é Snickers - eu disse. - Ela não gosta de homens.

- Tudo bem. Também não gosto de cavalos. Mesmo assim afagou seu dorso. Ela resfolegou.

- Aqui está o estribo - disse eu, virando o estribo para ele. - O pé esquerdo vai aqui dentro e a perna aqui em cima. Entendeu?

- Já andei a cavalo. Só que prefiro minha condução sem dentes.

Edward montou vagarosamente. Enfiei o livro na minha mochila, passei-a a ele e montei na garupa.

- Você tem certeza de que não vai entrar em estado de choque ou algo assim? - perguntei, pegando as rédeas. Você parece meio... bem, como se estivesse morrendo, para falar a verdade.

- Nada que uma aspirina não resolva.

Guiei a égua a passos moderados para evitar solavancos desnecessários. Segurar as rédeas exigia um ocasional contato de pulso com cintura. Meu pulso e sua cintura rija e quente. Eu sentia o cheiro de suor, de cigarro, grama e pele - tudo misturado com o da égua. Parece horrível, eu sei. Mas não foi.

Deixamo-nos levar pelo movimento leve e macio, para a frente e para trás, enquanto cavalgávamos. Meus seios roçavam as costas de Sam, minhas coxas, as suas coxas. Isso pode parecer muito natural, mas não era.

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo; algo sobre o que não queria pensar muito. Eu não sabia por que, mas tive a sensação de que Mike Newton estava sendo deixado de lado em meus devaneios.

Mike tinha lá suas credenciais. Tinha um sorriso cheio de covinhas e olhos azuis. Mas era Edward que estava me proporcionando sensações incríveis, sob o sol de 28 graus da Flórida.

Cavalgávamos tão quietos que cheguei a pensar que ele entrara em coma. Quando chegamos à rodovia, puxei a rédea e paramos.

- Moro uma milha mais adiante - disse eu. - Posso lhe dar uma carona até o médico.

- Nada de médicos - disse Sam.

- Por que não?

- Estou duro.

- Eu poderia emprestar...

Edward apeou do cavalo, movendo uma perna por cima do pescoço de Snickers. Ele fez uma careta quando pisou no chão.

- Onde você mora? Não me importaria...

- Vou pegar uma carona. Obrigado.

- Você não pode pegar carona.

Ele olhou para cima, piscando com os olhos meio fechados por causa da luz da tarde.

- E por que não?

- Você acabará numa pilha de destroços na beira da estrada, tal qual a sua moto.

- Sou um cara forte. Vou tentar a sorte.

- Você se arrisca demais - eu disse, parecendo a mãe dele.

Desci do cavalo e peguei a mochila.

- Pelo menos deixe-me te dar dinheiro para o táxi.

- Não.

- Uma moeda para o telefone, então.

Pela primeira vez, Edward sorriu. Ele tocou meu ombro.

- Estarei bem, Bella.

Sem saber o que responder, continuei a remexer na mochila à procura de dinheiro. Enquanto isso, Edward saracoteou Snickers. Ele sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido e ela deve ter gostado, porque normalmente não deixa nenhum cara chegar a um metro de distância de sua cabeça. Ele se inclinou e beijou seu focinho delicadamente. Nesse momento tomei uma decisão muito importante.

Ele me flagrou olhando e eu puxei uma nota de dez dólares.

- Tome - eu disse. - pelo menos leve isto.

Mas no mesmo instante Edwardjá estava descendo a estrada de polegar levantado, calculando suas chances, enquanto os carros passavam zunindo. Eu observava, ele parecia cada vez menor, até que, finalmente, uma pick-up vermelha e caindo aos pedaços parou e Edward saltou na cabine. Ela saiu roncando e levantando poeira. Fiquei imaginando se ele sobreviveria à corrida, ao dia e ao ano.

Eu desejava que sim, porque tinha a louca sensação de que estava prestes a me apaixonar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**Fic nova na area_

_Gente , vocês vão ter que me perdoar, mas hoje vou escrever o minimo possivel aqui_

_Meu teclado quebrou, e eu adaptei duas fics com aquele teclado virtual_

_Se tiver algum erro me perdoem, mas não estou podendo fazer muita coisa aqui_

_Não esqueçam de me deixar uma review, ok?_

_Dias de postagens no meu perfil_

_bjcas,_

_**Days3.**_


	2. Sinos, apitos e holofotes

_**Disclaimer:**_ Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga _**"**__**Twilight"**_ , todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. _**"O Amor pode esperar"**_ pertence apenas à Katherine Applegate. A mim pertence apenas a parte de adaptar a obra desta incrível escritora.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Sinos, apitos e holofotes<strong>

Enquanto eu soltava Snickers no pequeno celeiro atrás de nossa casa, consegui pensar melhor sobre o encontro com Edward. Eu quero ser bióloga, e biólogos são bons em lógica, metodologia científica e tudo mais. Pensando bem, que informações tinha eu sobre Edward? Que ele era de outro lugar, demonstrava ter tendências suicidas e pouca auto-estima. A Harley, a carona e o muito bom, mas, mesmo assim, não era como se ele lutasse com feras num show ao ar livre.

Ele estava nas classes mais adiantadas, como eu e a Allie, o que era sinal de alguma inteligência, embora não tenha dado grandes provas disso. Fiquei sabendo que ele estava faltando às aulas..

Por outro lado, ele não era feio. Bem... talvez esta fosse uma descrição muito modesta. é possível que fosse de uma beleza tremenda, estonteante. Além do mais, ele levava lenços de papel no bolso e beijara minha égua.

Escondi o rosto na crina macia e quente de Snickers. Não havia muito mais a falar: Kleenex e um beijo - que nem fora em mim, e muito menos entre indivíduos da mesma espécie. Ainda assim, alguma coisa acontecera lá na rodovia. Algo muito parecido com os primeiros sintomas de uma gripe: agitação interior, pernas bambas, coisas assim.

Pode ser uma gripe mesmo, pensei. Ou então pode ser que eu, logo eu, esteja realmente apaixonada.

Eu sabia muito bem como seria estar apaixonada: o amor chegaria com sinos, apitos e holofotes, igual a um alarme de incêndio durante uma prova de matemática: tem plena consciência do que aconteceu, e é o que você mais deseja. Sempre soubera que, quando me apaixonasse, seria assim: como uma queda, um salto do World Trade Center; um mergulho da Skyline Bridge no rio Pampa. Não fique pensando que eu praticara mergulho alguma vez! Ei! não sou louca! Mas, do jeito que o meu estômago estava revirando, não tive dúvidas: a sensação era aquela mesma.

Eu estava chegando a algumas conclusões. Sempre penNessie que quando me apaixonasse seria: a) por Mike Newton ou alguém parecido; b) por uma pessoa que não fumasse, não batesse com motos, podendo ser ou não filho ilegítimo de Mick Jagger. Como os orientadores educacionais gostavam de dizer, eu era contraditória. Eu precisava de alguém que me ajudasse a me encontrar. Eu precisava da Allie.

O que nos aproximou foi o interesse que ambas tínhamos por ciências. Conhecemo-nos num curso de verão no Monte Marine, um laboratório de pesquisa em Nessiesota. Eu tinha nove anos e ela oito, e éramos as únicas participantes do curso, ansiosas por lidar com cobras lamacentas. Voilá! Melhores amigas no mesmo instante!

Allie - nome completo: Mary Alice Brandon - era brilhante; um gênio comprovado, vivo e real. Uma das semifinalistas da Westinghouse que entrara direto no segundo ano e um crânio em genética. O tipo de pessoa cujo cérebro estava tão avançado em assuntos teóricos que explicá-los para mim seria a mesma coisa que discuti-los com um gato. Eu estava estudando ciências aplicadas, mais especificamente a questão da preservação das espécies ameaçadas de extinção. Ela era teórica, abstrata, cabeça na "camada de ozônio".

Mas não éramos exatamente babacas, tipo CDF. Éramos americanas normais, coradas, de boa aparência, alunas do curso colegial que, por acaso, tiveram pouca sorte na grande loteria dos casais. Cada uma de nós sabia que seu príncipe viria. Imaginávamos que eles estavam entrando em cena.

Naquele momento a minha irmã de dez anos apareceu na porta. Habilmente, ela girou uma bola de basquete em seu dedo indicador.

- Você está com um sorriso horroroso na cara. Parece uma

vaca de presépio.

- A Allie telefonou? - perguntei.

Não adiantava discutir com ela. Renesmee estava passando por uma fase detestável, que começara mais ou menos desde que ela nascera, pelo que eu me lembrava.

- Sou sua secretária, por acaso? - Nessie afagou o focinho de

snickers. - Eu estava no clube dos arqueiros.

- É provável que ela esteja no oftalmologista - disse eu.

Passei-lhe a sela de Snickers. Nessie franziu a testa e guardou a sela no quarto de despejo.

- Allie vai usar óculos? - Nessie gritou.

- Agora não - respondi.

- Ela tem essas dores de cabeça. E já foi a três oftalmologistas, mas se recusa a acreditar neles, quando dizem que ela precisa usar óculos.

Nessie voltou e ficou num banco, de pernas abertas como quem monta a cavalo.

- Posso sair com Snickers um pouco?

- Eu acabei de soltá-la, Nessie.

Levei Snickers para o estábulo.

- E se lembre do que combinamos: se você ajuda a dar comida e a limpar o estábulo, pode montá-la quantas vezes quiser. Senão, nada feito.

Ela sentou-se lá, praticando seu típico olhar de ódio – uma versão menor e piorada de mim. Os mesmos cabelos castanho-avermelhados, olhos castanhos e a mesma aparência doce e saudável que fazem as avós nos beliscarem as bochechas e com que os caras bocejem. Não a odiava do jeito que ela parecia odiar-me, mas eu não tinha dez anos, a idade em que você não tem medo de dizer o que realmente está sentindo. Perto de Nessie sentia-me... confusa. De modo geral eu tinha um instinto muito bom para ver o que se passava na mente de outras pessoas. Mas relacionar-se com minha irmã era como lidar com um animal domesticado mal-acostumado, irritante e indisciplinado.

- Por acaso já lhe falei que a detesto, Bells? - disse Nessie despedindo-se.

Fui até o quarto de despejo, sentei-me num baú, sentindo o cheiro forte e doce de couro e de sabão da sela. Apertei a tecla quatro, que era o número de emergência da Allie, no telefone sem fio.

Esme, a mãe dela, atendeu. Allie estava na biblioteca, disse-me. Sua voz estava abafada e branda. Eu podia ouvir soluços ao fundo, entremeado de espanhol.

- É a Carmen? - perguntei, sentindo uma agitação nervosa em meu estômago. Carmen era a tia cubana da Allie, que morava com eles num condomínio à beira-mar.

- Sim, querida.

Esme nunca me chamou de "querida". Não era seu estilo.

- Está tudo bem? Agora preciso desligar. Alice está na biblioteca. Você pode falar com ela lá - um soluço ao fundo. Agora preciso mesmo desligar.

Ouvi o som do aparelho. Alguém deve ter morrido – foi tudo que consegui imaginar. Talvez um dos parentes da Carmen, de Cuba. O pai de Allie - um escritor famoso - mudara-se de Cuba para os Estados Unidos havia muitos anos. Sua mãe, que divulgara seus livros no mercado americano, cuidara de tudo. Tudo foi muito romântico, pensei. Primeiro, apaixonou-se por suas idéias, suas palavras. Depois, por ele. Muito maior que a vida.

Peguei as chaves da perua e prometi a minha mãe que estaria de volta para o jantar. Lembrei-me da época em que meus pais trabalhavam juntos numa próspera clínica veterinária, e usavam-na para emergências ocasionais. Uma vez, ela servira de ambulância para um bode que comera uma bacia de Pupperware cheia de lentilhas. A perua já estava com um cheiro um pouco rançoso, mas convenci meus pais a mantê-la como um carro extra. Não era o meio de transporte mais sexy do mundo, mas

pelo menos eu tinha como me locomover.

A biblioteca do New College estava praticamente vazia. Encontrei Allie no lugar de sempre. Era um cantinho agradável,sem a vista de uma janela para desviar a atenção. Ela estava debruçada e os cabelos cobriam o rosto. Às vezes, eu tinha inveja de sua beleza: a cor branca com um leve bronzeado de seu pai e a intensidade frágil de sua mãe. Seu rosto era longo e os olhos, penetrantes. Era elegante, sem ser afetada. Era uma beleza que intimidava, que deixava os caras perdidos. Ainda assim, eu daria qualquer coisa para estar em seu lugar por um dia.

Pilhas de grossos livros com títulos prolixos tomavam todo o espaço. Coloquei minha mochila sobre um deles.

- Allie - disse eu -, qual é a coisa mais surpreendente que poderia lhe dizer?

Ela levantou os olhos de um livro. Eles estavam vermelhos. Provavelmente por causa do colírio do oftalmologista, mas havia neles algo mais que me preocupou.

- Você está bem, Al? quer dizer... está acontecendo alguma coisa? Eu telefonei para sua casa e seria capaz de jurar que ouvi a Carmen chorando.

- Ela está sempre chorando. ela chora até quando vê comercial de algodão com todos aqueles velhinhos.

- É o que eu imaginava.

Apontei para os livros.

- Qual é o assunto? Você não está fazendo algum trabalho extra para a aula do Leach, está? Você vai fazer com que pareçamos umas lesmas.

- Apenas um pouco de leitura leve.

Percebi que sua voz estava diferente. Parecia uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica. Li alguns títulos: "Oncología Clínica", "Manual de diagnóstico" e "Terapia de Merck e Radiação", "Neurologia fundamental". Alguma coisa começou a embolar dentro de mim, apertando, conttorcendo, machucando.

-Al, o que o oftalmologista disse? - perguntei.

Allie fechou o livro.

- Qual é a coisa mais surpreendente que eu poderia lhe dizer? - ela perguntou. E, então, começou a chorar.

Levei-a até a Praia das Tartarugas porque o sol estava se pondo, o mar estava calmo e foi a única coisa que me ocorreu. Fomos ao nosso lugar habitual - uma duna macia onde, em maio passado, observamos uma tartaruga marinha pôr ovos sob a luz

brilhante da lua. Naquele lugar tínhamos chorado as nossas mágoas: notas

baixas, injustiças dos pais, amores não correspondidos. discutimos o eterno mistério de todos os tempos: por que os caras são tão infantis? Planejamos nosso curso e nossa carreira brilhante. Escrevemos nosso discurso de agradecimento ao Prêmio Nobel e

demos nomes aos nossos filhos (Allie gostava de Guinevere; acho que foi apenas uma fase). Às vezes nos permítíamos algumas recordações: os machões que discriminavam as mulheres na aula de ciências, o custo de nossa educação e as inúmeras decepções amorosas. Mas nunca tínhamos pensado em câncer no cérebro.

O sol desapareceu no horizonte. Enterramos os pés na areia fofa. Choramos muito. Não conversamos. Havia muitas perguntas e nenhuma resposta. Finalmente Allie quebrou o silêncio, rindo de duas gaivotas que disputavam um pedaço de alga marinha.

Ouvindo a sua risada, me dei contta de que eu estava furiosa.

- Por que não me contou? - perguntei numa voz sufocada. - Você já sabia, Al. Você tem feito exames. Você não estava indo ao oftalmologista. Aquela vez em que sentiu tontura, depois da aula de educação física, e disse que era por causa da menstruação... deve ter achado que eu era idiota demais - balbuciava, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto- Fui tão estúpida - acrescentei. - Você é minha melhor

amiga, sua boba!

Ela dirigiu-me seu olhar sereno. Será que havia alguma idéia escondida por trás daquele olhar? Eu me senti muito mal. Tudo o que eu disse se encaixava. Esta seria a cena - tudo descoberto - e eu já estragara tudo, gritando com a Allie quando ela mais precisava de mim. Poderia haver outras cenas: no hospital, talvez, quimioterapia ou radiação e eu teria de saber lidar melhor com elas. Queria agir corretamente: estar com ela até que ficasse bem novamente.

- Oh, meu Deus! Sinto muito! - sussurrei. - Sou uma tola. Só agora comecei a pensar em você, preocupada e sem ninguém com quem desabafar. Pelo menos eu deveria ter-me preocupado com você.

- Do que adiantaria nós duas ficarmos nos lastimando? - perguntou Allie, calmamente. - Os dois médicos diziam-me todo o tipo de coisa: eram os nervos, stress, eu precisava de óculos ou era gripe... Então eles fizeram o EEG (eletroencefalograma) e vários outros exames com múltiplas letras, e os resultados eram tão contraditórios e diferentes que eu pensei: ainda há muito tempo para me preocupar com isso.

Ela observava as ondas se chocando umas contra as outras. Só Então, olhou direto nos meus olhos.

- De qualquer forma, tenho cinco meses. Cinco ou seis meses. Até o verão, então.

- Você quer dizer seis meses, até que fique totalmente curada - disse eu, com esperança de estar certa, embora soubesse que não estava.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativanente quase sem perceber.

- Até que eu vire comida de verme - respondeu Allie. Ela agora mordia a unha do polegar. - Embora eu tenha visto que pode ser de três a quatro meses num livro didático. De acordo com as estatísticas, esta parece ser a regra. Varia muito, é claro. Estou pensando no pior.

- Cale a boca, Allie! Cale a boca! Não estamos falando disto estatísticas, Allie. Estamos falando de você. Você não vai morrer, não amanhã, nem em quatro ou seis meses ou seis anos.

Segurei suas mãos com tanta força que ela se assustou.

- Os médicos podem estar enganados, eles se enganam o tempo todo. Dizem essas bobagens a seus pacientes, e estes acabam vivendo mais que eles.

- Bells, isso aconteceu em O jovem obstinado no verão passado.

- Mesmo assim, você não tem certeza, ainda - eu disse. – Eles têm de fazer biópsia. Você nem ao menos sabe se é maligno ou não.

- É verdade. Mas a julgar pelo que eu sei até agora... mas não quero ser muito tola. Dizer que é muito provável que o diagnóstico não seja nada promissor.

Agora o ar estava quente e pesado. Eu estava ofegante.

- O que há com você? - levantei com dificuldade, gesticulando muito. - Está agindo como se tudo estivesse acabado, sem nenhuma solução.

- Acontece que eu tive tempo para pensar sobre o problema. Há duas semanas, eles disseram que poderia ser benigno. Então hoje, foi o término: estabelecer o tempo de vida que me resta.

- Não, não vou aceitar isso! - me surpreendi gritando.

- O problema é que as pessoas não falam sobre a morte - continuou Allie, pensativa. - Vamos encarar os fatos: é um horror! Eu prefiro falar sobre o Congresso, sobre Eddie Vedder ou sobre aquelas sandálias da Dillards, sabe, aquelas pretas que custam cerca de dois mil dólares.

Ela se deitou na areia. Sob a luz da lua minguante, seus cabelos negros pareciam uma poça dágua.

- Fingimos ser imortais porque é mais fácil.

- Somos imortais, Allie. estamos no penúltimo ano.

Ela sorriu. Voltei ao assunto.

- Eles estão fazendo todas aquelas pesquisas genéticas. Você poderia entrar num daqueles projetos de drogas experimentais.

- Sim, perguntei ao meu médico sobre isso. E vou a Miami para fazer mais exames. Pode ser que eu veja isso lá. Mas, mesmo que entre num deles, é claro que não há garantia de que vá dar certo.

Ela deitou-se de lado.

- Mas gostaria de sentir... que deí minha contribuição à ciência e coisas assim. Gostaria de, eu mesma, ter descoberto a cura do câncer. Mas, se tiver de servir de cobaia, aceito.

Caí de joelhos. A areia já estava fria, mas o céu ainda se tingia de cores.

- Esta é a únnica coisa que me enche o saco! - Allie disse suave. - Quero fazer... grandes coisas.

Sentei-me a seu lado.

- Al, você, por si mesma, já é grande coisa.

- Você pode realizá-las por nós duas - continuou Allie. Não se esqueça dos gêmeos em Paris, certo?

- Você não vai morrer. Você está aqui. Você vai melhorar.

- Também há o skydiving. Não, vamos deixá-lo como opcional. Os gêmeos já são uma tarefa muito pesada.

- Quero começar a partir de hoje - eu disse. - Quero apagar esse dia da minha vída.

Subitamente, pensei em Edward. Ele também fora parte desse dia, o dia que eu queria apagar. Tentei lembrar-me de seu sorriso calmo ou da sensação de meus braços em volta de sua cintura, mas tudo que eu consegui me lembrar foi de sua moto voando

pelos ares num lindo arco mortal.

A lua estava ficando mais nítida e brilhante. Ela apontou para o lugar onde as tartarugas puseram ovos no verão passado.

- Você acha que elas voltarão?

- Elas sempre voltam. No final da primavera, elas começam a desovar, lembra?

Allie assentiu.

- Você acha que vou vê-las nascer?

- Você vai vê-las.

- Se não - Allie sussurrou -, você pode fazê-lo por mim, Al. Os gêmeos, o skydiving e as tartarugas. Não se esqueça, tá? Principalmente os gêmeos.

- Você vai estar aqui. Você mesma poderá fazer tudo isso.

- Talvez esteja certa. Você não poderia dar conta dos gêmeos.

- Por favor, Allie, tenha esperança por mim. Está muito cedo

para perdê-la.

Allie sentou-se. Ela balançou a cabeça para tirar a areia. Ficamos observando a lua deslizando pela água. Eu chorava baixinho. Pude perceber que ela estava me olhando.

- Quando as tartarugas nascem? - ela perguntou.

- No meio ou no final do verão.

- Sempre tão rápido?

- Nem sempre.

Allie assentiu, como se acabasse de tomar uma decisão.

- Está certo, então - ela disse. - Está certo, Al, estarei aqui.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**Olá flores_

_Bom, esta história é um pouco diferente das demais que eu adaptei, mas posso garantir que não deixa de ser maravilhosa _

_Ela é emocionante, e por trás dela traz uma mensagem significativa_

_A Alice é sempre uma amor, eu realmente amo ela, e sei que vocês vão muitas vezes querer ter ela do seu lado_

_em muitas horas no desenrolar da historia._

_Eu quero muuito saber o que vocês acharam da minha nova adaptação, então gaste apenas alguns segundinhos apertando o botãozinho _

_daqui de baixo e comentem o que vocês mais gostaram, ou odiaram, ou até se impressionaram, o que vocês quiserem. O espaço é de vocês ^^_

_Um beijão pra Lih que sempre me acompanha em todas as minha loucas adaptações_

_Bjcas,_

_Days3._


	3. Apenas três semanas de vida

_**N/A: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a Katherine Applegate __**, **__a mim só pertence a adaptação._

* * *

><p><strong>3. Apenas três semanas de vida<strong>

No espaço de vinte e quatro horas todos na escola já sabiam do problema de Allie. Os boatos sobre Edward foram suplantados pelo que se falava dela. Restam-lhe três semanas de vida, na verdade o que la tem é Aids, comentam que o câncer dela pode ser contagioso se você falar nele. Foi tão horrível que chegou a ser cômico.

Os pais de Alice conseguiram marcar a cirurgia num centro médico em Miami. O cirurgião era muito bem conceituado e estava desenvolvendo um trabalho interessante com tumores de cérebro, Alice disse-me muito animada. Na verdade, Allie parecia excitada com aquela oportunidade. Esperava até conseguir visitar seu laboratório. Imaginei que ela pudesse estar delirando. Enquanto todos nós estávamos tão agitados, ela era... bem, apenas a Alice.

Na quarta-feira Allie insistiu em ir à escola, embora tivesse de pegar um vôo para Miami às 4 horas da tarde com seus pais. Ela não queria perder a prova de física que ia ter naquela manhã. Depois das aulas sentamo-nos embaixo de uma palmeira para

almoçar. Nenhuma de nós estava com muita fome.

- Você está nervosa? - perguntei-lhe.

- Nervosa? Só porque algum desconhecido vai furar um buraco em minha cabeça e tirar um pedaço do cérebro? Não, não estou. Agora, se eu fosse fazer uma operação plástica no nariz, estaria nervosa.

Allie tirou uma mecha de cabelos dos olhos. Quando voltasse de Miami não as teria mais. E eu lhe disse que, mesmo assim, achava que ela ficaria bonita.

- Apenas prometa-me isso, .. Se eu sair da cirurgia igual a uma couve-flor, convença-os a desligar a máquina - disse ela, jogando seu almoço no lixo. - Eu pedi a mesma coisa a meus pais, mas você sabe como os pais são apegados a seus filhos. Estou falando sério! Se eu sair babando, ou se, de repente, começar a assistir a seriados na televisão ou coisa assim, acabe com meu sofrimento.

Consegui evitar uma gargalhada, limitando-me a um riso contido.

- Não, é sério - insistiu ela. - prometa.

- Prometo.

Fiquei feliz por estarmos usando óculos escuros. Não queria ver seus olhos. Allie inclinou-se e disse perto do meu ouvido:

- Cara branco, meio estranho e taciturno à minha direita.

Segui seu olhar. Edward. Era a primeira vez que o via desde aquela tarde na plantação. Provavelmente, estivera matando aula. Eu não falara nada sobre ele com a Allie. De alguma forma, todos aqueles sentimentos novos e surpreendentes sobre o Edward haviam se perdido no meio de tantas preocupações. Ele estava encostado no tronco coberto de espinhos de uma palmeira perto dali, talvez nos olhando, ou não. Ele também

usava óculos escuros. A brisa úmida brincava em seus cabelos.

- Edward, o garoto malvado - disse Allie. Ela abaixou os óculos. - Sabe, eu até gosto da aparência daquele cara.

- Edward? - perguntei de forma neutra. - Como é possível uma coisa dessas?

- Bem, ele tem a vantagem decisiva de ter mais de 1,80 metro. - Ela recolocou os óculos e voltou para seu lugar. - E ele tem um daqueles sorrisos abertos! Como se soubesse de algum segredo picante, e não quisesse contá-lo. Além disso - acrescentou -, há aquela Harley. Certamente para azucrinar a cabeça das mães.

- Acho que sua Harley está fora de circulação.

Nem bem acabara de dizer já estava arrependida. Era uma hora imprópria para trazer à tona minha louca paixão por Edward. Queria discuti-la com Allie, mas não naquele momento, justamente naquele dia.

- É mesmo? Como você sabe? Arranquei um pedaço de grama.

- Vi quando ele a bateu naquela plantação onde costumo cavalgar. Ela espatifou-se.

- Você está brincando. Por que não me contou?

- Bem... - parei. - Foi na segunda-feira.

- Oh - Allie balançou a cabeça. - Então, o que aconteceu?

- Ele sujou minha camiseta de sangue.

- A própria emergência 911, não é? - disse ela, sorrindo. Nenhuma respiração boca a boca? Nenhuma massagem naquele peito jovem, liso e rijo?

- Não havia perigo de vida.

Ela lançou-me um olhar inquiridor.

- Acho que nesse mato tem coelho. Não tem?

- Nenhum coelho, Alice -menti. - Ele veio, bateu e sangrou. É isso.

- Bom, porque estou pensando, talvez, em ir até lá e convidá-lo para sair. Ei, garoto, eu sei que sua Harley está morta, mas; talvez, você ainda possa me levar para dar um passeio.

- Sim, certo.

- Você acha maluquice? - ela encolheu os ombros. - De qualquer forma, o que me importa? Sabe, eu acredito que o espectro da morte está me liberando. O que de pior poderia acontecer? Eu convido-o para sair, ele diz não. Eu morro. Convido-o para sair, ele diz sim. Eu morro. Em ambos os casos, a parte rejeitada assemelha-se a uma reles grama na paisagem, não é?

- Você fala sério?

- Não sei. Não sei de mais nada, Bells. Ela deitou-se na grama e suspirou.

- Você acha que eu vou morrer virgem?

- Sim, apostaria nisso. Mas calculo que será aos noventa anos. Allie riu.

- Você é uma tremenda otimista.

- Sou otimista. E queria que você seguisse o exemplo e se convertesse.

- Bem que gostaria. Deve ser bom acreditar no fato de que, se você tem bons pensamentos e diz a coisa certa, tudo ficará ótimo.

A sutileza do sarcasmo magoa.

- Você me faz sentir como uma nova poliana - eu disse.

- Silêncio, poliana - Allie me repreendeu. - Olhe quem vem mancando.

Edward estava caminhando vagarosamente pela grama. Perguntei-me se ele tinha ido ao médico. O corte em sua testa transformara-se numa linha fina e preta. Senti uma louca torrente de esperança enquanto ele se aproximava. Não sei o que eu esperava exatamente. Talvez, numa fantasia insana, que ele me pegasse em seus braços e dissesse que sua vida mudara para sempre desde o momento em que nos tocamos na plantação de laranjas.

- Olá - ele disse. Acabou a fantasia. - Olá - respondi.

- Acho que é a minha vez - falou Allie. Ela riu. - Olá.

- Você é a Alice, certo? Ciclo 4 de francês.

Ela tirou os óculos.

- Sim. Estou surpresa de ter-se lembrado. Você não tem aparecido muito por lá.

Ele sorriu e depois ficou sério.

- Soube do seu tumor.

Esta era a palavra, tão feia e rude que todos os outros procuraram evitar. Allie não ficou irritada.

- Sim, bem, de qualquer modo estava pensando em cortar os cabelos.

Edward riu, mas seus olhos estavam aflitos.

- Às vezes, a vida acaba com a gente - disse. - Você vai fazer cirurgia?

- Segunda-feira. Primeiro, os exames. - É desagradável.

Caímos num silêncio terrível.

- Por falar em coisas desagradáveis, fiquei sabendo que sua moto se espatifou.

Edward enfiou a mão no bolso de sua calça e tirou uma nota de cinco dólares.

- Pegue - disse, olhando-me pela primeira vez. Senti minhas bochechas corarem.

- O que é isso? - perguntei, olhando para a nota com desagrado

.

- Por sua camiseta. Uma quantia inferior ao valor dela

- Por favor - eu ri. - Era apenas uma camiseta velha.

Ele hesitou e, então, colocou a nota de volta em seu bolso.

- Bem, de qualquer forma, agradeço pela ajuda novamente.

Fiquei atenta, buscando ver alguma coisa em que pudesse me agarrar - uma falha na voz, um contato de um segundo nos olhos.. qualquer coisa que demonstrasse que ele estava sentindo a mesma coisa que eu. Mas Edward simplesmente voltou-se para

Allie e tirou os óculos:

- Boa sorte - disse, delicadamente, e saiu mancando.

- Droga! - resmungou Allie. - Perdi minha grande chance.

Perguntei-me se ela estava falando sério e, se estivesse, o que eu faria. Ela sempre falava dos caras daquele modo, mas dificilmente colocava as idéias em prática. Acho que se sentia tão acuada e tímida como eu perto deles - o que era enlouquecedor. Ela tinha um rosto digno de capa de revista. Um Q.I. na estratosfera e, como meu avô gostava de dizer, era muito bem-dotada. Na maior parte do tempo, porém, Allie estava tão mergulhada em seu pequeno mundo que ficava meio fora da realidade. Se um

cara flertasse com ela, somente quatro dias mais tarde percebería. Enquanto eu, ao contrário, estava ligada a tudo. A cada nuance, olhar, palavra ou nas entrelinhas. Se um cara esbarrasse em mim no corredor, naquela mesma noite eu estaria escolhendo

vestidos de noiva.

Allie suspirou.

- Você percebeu alguma coisa entre nós? Um tipo de atração fatal? Ou foi apenas compaixão? Que me importa! Talvez, se voltar para a escola antes do Dia dos Namorados, eu possa convidá-lo para o baile. Você acha que pegaria mal?

- Não - eu disse, desviando o olhar. - Seria um gesto muito ousado, muito feminista de sua parte.

- Sabe, estou pensando seriamente.

- Vá em frente, Allie. Conte tudo a Edward, Você teria razão...

- Não diga "para viver".

- Eu só ia dizer... que você teria algo que a interessasse, é isso - disse.

- Talvez. Veremos. Você acha que ele gosta do tipo cancerígeno, nauseado e careca?

- Você esqueceu de dizer: brilhante... então

- Se as sessões de radioterapia me deixarem enjoada, sempre podemos discutir mecânica quântica enquanto tenho vontade de vomitar.

- Isso é o que eles chamam de humor negro?

- Estou aborrecendo você, não é?

Toquei em seu ombro.

- Apenas quero que você pense positivamente, certo? Por mim.

- Eu estou - Allie ficou de pé num pulo. - Estou pensando positivamente sobre o tamanho do vestido preto que usarei no grande encontro. E como vai ser se a comida não parar no estômago?

- É um começo - disse. Levantei, limpei a calça e peguei a mochila. - Você está falando sério? - perguntei, fingindo indiferença. - Sobre o Edward?

Allie deu uma leve risada.

- O que você acha?

- Não sei. Você parece...

- Por favor, você me conhece. Falar é difícil, mas fazer é que são elas. Ou é o contrário - acrescentou ela. Começamos a caminhar. - Além disso, tenho outras coisas em que pensar.

Notei que seu lindo rosto tinha uma aparência cansada.

- Explique-me como essa coisa de otimismo funciona.

Estava sentindo um aperto no coração naquela tarde enquanto caminhava com a Allie pelos corredores cheios até o hall de entrada. Seus pais estavam esperando, tensos, no carro. Tirei dois pacotes amassados da mochila.

- Sabia que você ia fazer disso um acontecimento - sus pirou Allie. Ela fez um sinal para os pais e nos sentamos no banco de madeira perto da porta. O vice-diretor, senhor Luttz, estava de pé na porta da secretaria, observando-nos. Ele fizera o grande discurso de praxe. "A escola deseja-lhe pronta recuperação" "Não se preocupe se se atrasar um pouco nas matérias - esse tipo de coisa. Ela rasgou o papel brilhante do primeiro presente e tirou um pijama vermelho.

- Excelente! - declarou. - Se bem que com toda a certeza os médicos teriam preferido uma linda roupa de ursinho.

... - calei-me. Decidi não contar que nos últimos dias levantara todos os artigos sobre câncer no cérebro, no computador. Um deles falava que os pijamas de botão eram mais apropriados para pacientes - nada que tivesse de tirar pela cabeça.

- Abra o envelope.

Allie abriu o envelope de papel manilha.

- Para pôr na parede do hospital - expliquei, enquanto ela tirava o mapa de ruas de Paris do Miedelin.

Ela olhava-o fixamente, enquanto seu dedo indicador percorria devagar o "P" de Paris várias vezes. Abracei-a e começamos a chorar. Allie afastou-se juntando

os presentes e saiu correndo para o carro de seus pais.

- Tudo vai dar certo! - gritei, mas a porta já se fechara E o senhor Luttz foi a única pessoa que me ouviu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ E o engaçado foi que o nome do diretor é da historia original..._

_Como eu expliquei na minha outra adap., eu estava sem internet essa ultima semana, então não deu para atualizar antes_

_Mas agora as postagens serão mais regulares ^^_

_Agradeço á Lih e a Stephane por se lembrarem de mim_

_Fiquei muito feliz com suas reviews_

_E meninas do meu coração, reviews são o que recebemos por postar as fics, e todos sabemos que é o que nos incentivam a continuar_

_Não esqueçam de comentar o que vocês acharam do capitulo e o que vocês acham que o próximo os aguarda_

_Bjcas,_

_Days3._


	4. Não sou turista, moro aqui

_**Disclaimer:**_ Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga _**"**__**Twilight"**_ , todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. _**"O Amor pode esperar"**_ pertence apenas à Katherine Applegate. A mim pertence apenas a parte de adaptar a obra desta incrível escritora.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Não sou turista, moro aqui<strong>

Na manhã seguinte, estava toda atrapalhada com a combinação da fechadura do meu armário, quando Edward apareceu no meio de uma multidão de estudantes que se movimentavam pelos corredores.

- Oi! Ele disse. Ele tinha esse tipo de voz contida e baixa que faz com que você fique mais atenta.

- Olá! retribuí, alegre, ainda tentando abrir o meu armário.

- Trouxe-lhe isto. - Disse ele, e me passou um rolo compacto de um tecido cinza. Levei um segundo para entender que era uma camiseta. - Eu estava meio sem jeito, sabe, com essa história da camiseta. Estou meio duro porque a minha moto está no conserto.

Desenrolei a camiseta. Era enorme e cheirava a Tide.

- Está quase nova. Só a usei duas vezes. Já a lavei - acrescentou, encolhendo os ombros. - De qualquer forma... eu queria lhe pagar, sabe.

Segurei a camiseta pelos ombros. Uma camiseta masculina - a camiseta do Edward. Já usada. Iria usá-la para dormir até que dela restassem apenas tiras, linhas ou minúsculos fiapos de algodão.

Edward sorriu.

- Você está certa. Que tolo! - pegou-a de volta. - Cara, o que eu estava pensando?

- Não - agarrei-a novamente. - Quero ficar com ela. De verdade.

Ele cedeu. Enrolei-a e coloquei na mochila antes que mudasse de idéia.

- Obrigada. Agora você já pagou mais do que devia.

Ele hesitou. Disse:

- Você tem notícias de sua amiga?

- Alice? Ela me ligou do hotel a noite passada. Eles estão fazendo muitos exames. Ela vai ser internada no domingo para se submeter à cirurgia na segunda. Ela vai ficar bem - balancei a minha cabeça, tentando me convencer.

- A Alice é forte.

- Conto com isso tambem - disse eu, exibindo um pouco mais da minha capacidade oratória.

- Vejo você por aí, então - disse ele, encolhendo os ombros. Era um gesto de garotinho tímido, mas seu sorriso era mais esperto. Senti que esperava alguma coisa, mas o quê?

Antes que eu pudesse saber, ele se foi. Abri minha mochila e dei uma olhada na camiseta. Senti-me culpada. Eu estava brincando de cabo-de-guerra com uma camiseta enquanto Alice estava deitada numa sala de exames em algum lugar, sendo cutucada, picada e vasculhada; De repente, comecei a chorar. Corri até o banheiro mais próximo e me tranquei num cubículo. Era estúpido chorar daquela maneira; estúpido e cômodo, mas era o que eu podia fazer por Alice naquele momento e, além disso, não podia parar, mesmo que quisesse. Depois de muito tempo, tirei a camiseta do Edward. Percebi o cheiro reconfortante do tecido macio e cinzento. Então, sentindo-me totalmente idiota, enxuguei os olhos e fui para a classe.

Choveu de mais no resto da semana. Os pássaros que migravam para desfrutar o sol da Flórida foram muito prejudicados pela chuva, mas eu gostei disso. Aquilo parecia combinar com meu estado de ânimo. No sábado a tarde, levei Nessie à casa de uma amiga. O tráfego - na rodovia principal fluía aos trancos, agravado por turistas perdidos e idosos do local. As janelas estavam embaçadas e o desembaçador estava quebrado. Abrimos as janelas e a chuva começou a entrar, aumentando o cheiro de cachorro molhado do tapete. Reduzimos a velocidade, quase parando. Nessie limpou uma janela com o braço.

- Olhe aquele pobre rapaz pedindo carona - contestou.- Desista. Quem vai deixar alguém entrar no carro todo molhado?

De algum modo eu sabia, mesmo antes de olhar: era o Edward. Concentrei-me nos dizeres: NÃO SOU TURISTA – MORO AQUI de um adesivo colado no pára-choque de um Honda em minha frente. Fui tomada por uma esperança enorme e imediata que parecia invadir todas as partes do meu corpo. Paramos novamente. Ele estava a uns três metros adiante, no acostamento. Nossos olhares cruzaram-se. Fechei os olhos e acenei para ele.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou Nessie. - Você não pode deixá-lo entrar no carro. Vão nos encontrar em pedacinhos no Jardim Botânico daqui a dez anos.

- Eu o conheço. Ele é legal.

Foi a descrição mais modesta do século. Edward abriu a porta de trás e entrou.

- Você parece ter o hábito de me salvar - disse ele, e sorriu para Nessie. - Sou Edward Cullen - disse, estendendo a mão. Ela olhou para ele, surpresa, e, então, apertou-lhe a mão.

- Nessie - respondeu. - Você conhece a minha irmã?

- Sim e não. Principalmente "não".

- Ouça me. um conselho: continue com o "não".

Edward inclinou-se e debruçou-se no encosto do banco. Ele estava bem perto. Sentia-me completamente tonta. Apertei a direção com tanta força que meus dedos doeram.

- Ela salvou minha vida - segredou Edward a Nessie.

Nessie me olhou cheia de admiração. O congestionamento acabou e eu acelerei o carro.

- Apenas improviseí uma bandagem - esclareci.

- Ela rasgou sua camiseta para cobrir meus ferimentos - disse Edward.

Nessie ofegou levemente. Encolhi os ombros.

- Bom, simplesmente não podia deixá-lo morrer. Olhei no espelho e consegui retribuir o sorriso de Edward.

- Onde vai?- Perguntei.

- À casa de Kayla - disse Nessie.

- Não, perguntei ao Edward. Ele hesitou.

- Qualquer lugar...

- Onde?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Não, de modo algum.

- Deixe que ela o leve para casa - aconselhou Nessie. Acredite em mim. Ela é uma chata.

Lancei-lhe um olhar de ódio profundo. Ela não se alterou. Nem ao menos se encolheu.

- Aproveite suas últimas horas de vida na Terra, garota - disse eu.

Edward ficou em silêncio e olhou pela janela. Depois encostou no banco novamente. Olhei pelo espelho. Ele estava rindo. Sua camiseta parecia uma segunda pele. Caía-lhe muito bem. Ele piscou para Nessie.

- Por trás dessas provocações existe uma forte ligação entre vocês, não é?

- Existe um ódio profundo - respondeu Nessie. - Você tem irmãs?

- Dois irmãos mais novos. Um deles combina com você.

- Onde eles estudam?

- Estão... em outro lugar.

- Onde? - insistiu ela.

- Nessie, onde devo virar para ir à casa da Kayla? - interrompi.

- Bahia Vista. Que é isso? Você já esteve lá umas dez vezes.

- Foi apenas uma forma de parar o interrogatório.

- Estava só perguntando ao cara...

- Chega de perguntas.

Ela virou-se, com os braços cruzados, e lançou-me sua própria versão de olhar de ódio. Alguns minutos mais tarde, parava na entrada de carros da casa de Kayla. Nessie saltou sem urdir uma palavra, batendo a porta. O vidro da janela vibrou. Sorri levemente.

- Briga de irmãos, sabe como é.

- Isso vai passar.

- Pode sentar na frente se você quiser. O banco já está molhado mesmo.

Edward veio para junto de mim. Fiquei olhando Nessie entrar na casa.

- Não sei por que ela me odeia tanto.

- É normal.

- Se minha família for normal, estamos todos perdidos. Coloque o cinto de segurança, está bem?

- Ela deve se sentir ameaçada.

- Ameaçada? - perguntei e saí de ré da entrada de carros.

- Com esta linda e elegante... - começou Edward, interrompendo-se um pouco tentando colocar o cinto - ... irmã não há como não se sentir assim.

Nunca ninguém me dissera que era bonita. Minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. Abaixei a janela um pouco mais, deixando que meu braço esquerdo se molhasse. Saboreei a palavra. Edward, aquele cara bonito que estava sentado ao meu lado na minha perua com cheiro de cachorro, acabara de dizer que eu era bonita. Percebi que ficara em silêncio por um bom tempo.

- Você faz seus irmãos se sentirem ameaçados? - perguntei rapidamente.

Edward riu ao se lembrar de alguma brincadeira.

- Não, não há perigo de que isso ocorra. Eles acham que sou louco.

Dei-lhe uma olhada. - Você acha que devo ficar preocupada com isso?

- Provavelmente.

Parei na esquina. - Para onde vamos? E não diga "qualquer lugar". Está chovendo muito e me sentiria uma idiota se simplesmente o deixasse na beira da estrada e você se molhasse ainda mais. Além disso, ouviu minha irmã dizer. Sou uma chata.

Edward bateu os dedos manchados de graxa no painel do carro. - Está bem, então. Entre na Olark Road, depois da rodovia.

Balancei a cabeça. Nós fomos em silêncio enquanto a chuva batia no carro fazendo barulho.

- Não vi você ontem na escola - disse para quebrar o silêncio. - Quero dizer, na sala de estudos notei...

- Eu estava trabalhando na Smittys, aquela oficina na rodovia 41. - ele mostrou suas mãos como prova. - É onde eu estava hoje, tentando ressuscitar um Dodge 78. Nas horas vagas, estou trabalhando na minha moto. Uma pessoa com quem trabalho ajudou-me a rebocá-la.

- E a escola, como você consegue conciliar?

- O que tem a escola?

- Você sabe. como resolve o problema das faltas?

- Eu não resolvo nada.

- Mas você vai... - Olhei para ele e ele sorriu vagamente.

- Vou o quê?

- Ficar atrasado. Você não leu o aviso? Suas notas vão abaixar. Você não vai conseguir se formar nunca, vai acabar com sua vida e terá de passar seus dias trabalhando como...

- Mecânico?

- Não, não - eu não queria começar tudo de novo. – Não é isso que eu pretendia dizer.

Lancei-lhe um olhar furtivo. Naquele momento Edward pareceu-me muito mais velho que eu. Tive uma sensação semelhante à de alguns verões passados, quando todos os meus amigos foram acampar e eu ficara em casa. Eles voltaram mudados. Mais inteligentes e cheios de segredos que eu não sabia. Edward me fez sentir assim.

A chuva estava parando. Edward deu-me mais algumas indicações e entrei numa estrada de pista dupla, tranqüila. Estávamos bem afastados da cidade, numa planície extensa e coalhada de trailers, belas casas de campo e bancas de frutas. Ele apanhou um folheto sujo de lama do chão.

- Salve os peixes-bois - riu ele. - aquelas coisas de presas grandes ?

- Meu grupo está lutando pela criação de mais reservas.

- Para salvar esta lesma enorme?

- Está certo, eles são um tanto feios, mas estão em via de extinção. Como são muito vagarosos, são sempre atingidos pelos motores dos barcos. O homem é a sua ameaça mais séria.

- É sempre assim - disse Edward, colocando o panfleto de lado. - Acho que se pode argumentar que as espécies estão sempre desaparecendo, que sempre foi assim e assim será. É fácil ser idealista e perder a noção do todo.

- Realmente não é. Quer dizer: fácil ser um idealista- sorri. -Aquelas reuniões podem ser muito chatas. Mas eu quero ser bióloga e talvez trabalhar para proteger as espécies em extinção ou coisa semelhante.

Edward cruzou os braços. - Você é uma garota interessante, Bella.

-Não, não sou. Na verdade sou bem comum.

- Não deveria dizer isso.

- Por que não? É verdade.

- Porque você pode começar a acreditar nisso. Vire aqui - indicou ele. - Pode parar perto da caixa do correio - acrescentou.

Era uma caixa de correio preta, quebrada, inclinada para um lado, que fora colocada de qualquer jeito, debaixo de um pinheiro espinhoso. A uns cem metros adiante, no final de uma estrada suja e cheia de buracos, ficava um trailer prateado, liso e redondo como um de pão antes de assar. Próximo dali, caído dentro de uma vala cheia de lama, havia um carro velho - um Cadillac conversível, vermelho desbotado. Tudo parecia estar fora de lugar. Era como olhar para um quadro torto na parede. Percebi que Edward estava me observando.

- Esta é sua casa?

- Não, mas é onde moro.

- Posso levá-lo até lá.

- Não- disse Edward, rapidamente. Depois acrescentou num tom mais despreocupado. Não há como fazer o retorno.

Ele pegou o panfleto que estava no assento. - Sabe, não queria dizer... Não há nada de errado em ter animais -comentou, e deu uma risada autodepreciativa. - Tenho absoluta certeza de que já tive um ou dois.

- Você deveria vir a uma de nossas reuniões - sugeri.

- Não gosto de grupos.

- Foi o que você disse sobre cavalos, mas acabou montando.

- Na hora do desespero você faz qualquer coisa.

Ele fixou os olhos no panfleto, pensativo. Na capa a figura de um peixe-boi enorme e molengo sorria afável.

- Pode ser que futuramente...

- O quê? - perguntei, tentando não parecer muito ansiosa.

- Estava dizendo que talvez você pudesse me mostrar um deles quando não estivesse muito ocupada - um peixe-boi de verdade. Pode ser que a foto não lhe esteja fazendo justiça.

- Gostaria - respondi, tentando dar à minha voz o tom mais indiferente possível.

Edward hesitou. Seus olhos voltaram-se para o trailer. Seu queixo estava contraído como se ele estivesse tentando não falar. Percebi pelas suas sobrancelhas cerradas que estava pensando sobre a nossa saída. Não sabia o que dizer em tais circunstâncias, então fiquei sentada lá, muda e impaciente, fingindo que nada acontecera.

- Não, talvez não seja uma idéia tão boa assim - disse ele.

Então, pegou a maçaneta da porta como se quisesse sair correndo. Deve ter sido um recorde mundial. Num espaço de segundos, lancei por terra um relacionamento que nem bem começara.

- Bem, preciso ir - disse, apressada, apegando-me à pouca dignidade que sobrara.

- Esqueça isso - disse Edward.

Compreendi que não estava falando comigo. Ele abanou a cabeça, decidido – Acabei de mudar de idéia.

- Posso dar um jeito - disse ele. - Que tal no próximo fim de semana?

- Próximo fim de semana? - Quando estávamos consertando as coisas?

- Sim. A não ser que eu tenha de trabalhar. Ou, sabe como é - ele gesticulou vagamente -, se algo acontecer.

- Claro - respondi, conseguindo desta vez manter-me reservada. Afinal, já tinha passado por essa experiência.

- Bom. Um peixe-boi. Gostaria de ver um daqueles chupins - disse ele, saindo do carro. - Obrigado pela carona, novamente.

Ele sorriu para mim de forma estranha que sugeria intimidade, talvez porque não fosse muito espontâneo em seu jeito de sorrir. Sua expressão mudou como se o outro Edward emotivo fosse apenas um dublê do verdadeiro.

- Ah, alguma notícia sobre a Alice? - perguntou ele.

- A cirurgia vai ser depois de amanhã - disse eu, pegando na direção. - Tenho certeza de que ela vai melhorar. Gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa.

Esperava que ele dissesse que ela estaria bem, que não ficasse ansiosa ou coisas assim. O que eu teria dito em seu lugar. Mas ele apenas olhava para mim, quase dentro de mim.

- A gente faz o que pode - disse ele, e então subiu andando pelo caminho lamacento.

Fiquei olhando, enquanto ele andava entre as poças dágua. Estava um pouco irritada, muito confusa e tonta. O que acabara de acontecer? Tentei me lembrar de suas palavras e colocá-las em ordem. Ele queria sair comigo, mas tinha sérias dúvidas sobre isso. Convidou-me para sair, mas não passaria disso. Estava interessado em mim, mas com reservas. Ou talvez quisesse simplesmente ver um peixe-boi. Ainda assim lembrei-me de que havia o fato inegável de que ele dissera que eu era bonita.

Comecei a sair de ré, mas alguma coisa me chamou a atenção. Alguma coisa moveu-se no velho Cadillac: eram cabelos brancos. Edward ajoelhou-se perto da janela do motorista. Podia vê-lo através de um emaranhado de arbustos espinhosos. Falava com alguém dentro do carro balançando a cabeça pacientemente, repetidas vezes. ele abriu a porta e estendeu os braços para dentro. Em seguida retirou-os devagar. Dei marcha à ré no carro por alguns metros para que ele pensasse que eu estava partindo. Então, esperei para ver quem ia sair daquela carcaça velha e enferrujada. Pouco tempo depois, ele apareceu. Era um homem velho e frágil, com o corpo curvado como o cabo de uma bengala. O braço direito de Edward estava em volta de seus ombros e a mão esquerda segurava a do velho. Eles caminhavam devagar e com dificuldade em direção ao trailer. Ele tinha tufos de cabelos brancos, parecidos com penugem, como os de Einstein, quando despenteados. Ainda não tinha certeza, mas tive a estranha impressão de ter visto um papagaio verde e amarelo empoleirado entre seus cabelos.

Na entrada do trailer, Edward olhou por sobre o ombro e percebeu que eu ainda estava lá e sorríu. A porta fechou-se. Talvez, pensei, fosse melhor eu visitar um oftalmologista.

Não tivemos aulas na segunda-feira por causa da greve dos professores. Passei o dia esperando em meu quarto, olhando para o relógio. A cirurgia de Alice estava marcada para ser de manhã. Por volta das duas horas eu estava um trapo. Ela preveniu-me que levaria muito tempo, mas isso não diminuiu minha preocupação.

Às três horas, Nessie espiou pela porta. - Pode ser que sua mãe tenha esquecido de lhe telefonar, - disse. - Você podia ligar para ela.

Balanceí a cabeça negativamente. Não queria lhe telefonar para ficar sabendo que algo dera errado. Era melhor aguardar ficar sabendo que algo dera errado. Era melhor aguardar com esperanças do que ligar e perdê-las.

- Quer jogar basquete um pouco? - perguntou Nessie.

- Não, obrigada.

Nessie encostou-se na porta mordendo seu lábio inferior. Parecia preocupada. Ela adorava Alice, provavelmente porque a tratava como uma pequena adulta.

- Sabe - disse Nessie -, posso ligar para a Carmen e perguntar algo. Ela deve saber. Você quer?

- Obrigada. Talvez daqui a pouco. Vamos esperar mais uma hora.

Nessie virou-se, e então parou. – Bells ? Você... você rezou ou coisa assim?

- Entendo que a oração dá mais resultado se você for religioso.

- Nossa família é religiosa?

- Somos agnósticos.

Nessie franziu as sobrancelhas.

- O que é isso?

- Significa que a gente salva a nossa pele.

- Sinto como se eu devesse rezar.

- Você pensou na Alice?

Ela assentiu. - O dia todo e praticamente toda a noite passada.

- Isso é muito bom.

Ela ficou por perto mais meia hora, esquecendo por um momento, suponho, que me odiava. Finalmente, desistiu.

- Estarei lá fora, jogando basquete.

- Está bem. Se eu souber de alguma coisa, lhe conto.

Alguns minutos mais tarde o telefone tocou. Minha mão tremia quando tirei o fone do gancho. Era a Carmen. As palavras estavam embaralhadas, uma mistura de espanhol com inglês, soluços e pausas. A Esme está muito abalada... uma parte do tumor afetou... o cérebro permanentemente... É muito arriscado... não diga...

- O quê? - sussurrei. - Não diga o quê?

- Não vamos contar-lhe - disse Carmen. - Para que contar? Queremos que seja feliz. Ela merece ser feliz durante o tempo que lhe resta, Bella.

Agradeci a Carmen e coloquei o fone no gancho. A gente faz o que pode, dissera Edward. - Deveríamos ter rezado - disse para mim mesma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Eu fico tão dividida nessa historia entra ficar alegre pela Bella e o Edward e tão triste pela Alice..._

_Mas esse é o interessante na historia..._

_Então, pra quem leu **"Ensaio de um beijo"** sabe que a internet aqui em casa tem vida propria, e pelo jeito meu pc também..._

_Eu vou tentar atualizar a fic ainda essa semana ok?_

_Agradeço à **Lih** pela review, e sabe, a Alice é bem forte nessa historia, mesmo, e a relação da Bella e o Edward já está se desenrolando e dá pra pegar no ar que clima ta pintando ***-***_

_Bjcas flores,_

**_Days3._**


	5. Meus braços ficaram arrepiados

_**Disclaimer:**_ Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga _**"**__**Twilight"**_ , todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. _**"O Amor pode esperar"**_ pertence apenas à Katherine Applegate. A mim pertence apenas a parte de adaptar a obra desta incrível escritora.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capitulo está dedicado à Lih, que é a pessoa que mais me motiva a continuar *-*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>5. Meus braços ficaram arrepiados<strong>

As visitas a Alice foram proibidas. Ela ficou na UTI por dias e, mesmo depois de ter sido transferida para uma ala comum, Esme disse que as visitas poderiam exauri-la. Reuni todos os amigos e mandamos um desses cartões enormes de "plena recuperação" com milhares de assinaturas.

Depois da primeira semana, Esme deixou que Alice falasse comigo pelo telefone de vez em quando. Na maioria das vezes estava atordoada por causa dos sedativos e eu nunca sabia o que dizer. Era como se a ligação estivesse ruim. Evitei falar sobre Edward. Não que houvesse muito a dizer. Não o vi, desde quando ele, mais ou menos, me convidou para sair. Ele foi à escola esporadicamente - três dias sim, quatro dias não. Não podia entender como ele conseguia fazer isso e ainda não fora suspenso.

Nas poucas vezes em que o vira nos corredores olhamos timidamente um para o outro como se fôssemos estranhos, ás vezes trocando um "Oi, como vai?". Comecei a me perguntar se tudo não passara de alucinação minha. Ele convidou-me para sair? Será que disse mesmo que eu era bonita?

Na primeira semana, criei coragem depois que saí da sala de estudos e perguntei-lhe se ainda queria fazer aquela maravilhosa excursão para ver o peixe-boi. Ele respondeu que não iria naquela semana porque tínha muitos compromissos: trabalho e outras coisas mais; realmente sentia muito. Ele tinha aquele jeito retraído que os caras têm quando

sabem que estão sendo tolos, mas, simplesmente, não consegui evitar.

Normalmente, ficaria remoendo a rejeição por meses a fio, tentando imaginar o que eu fizera de errado. Mas, com a Alice distante num hospital, sendo bombardeada com radioterapia, isso parecia não ter tanta importância.

Numa tarde ensolarada de sábado, três semanas depois do dia em que lhe dera carona, eu estava no celeiro com Snickers quando ouvi um ruído baixo e rouco como o de um cortador de grama a distância.

Nessie veio correndo me buscar.

- Tenho certeza de que você vai achar tão difícil de acreditar quanto eu - disse ela - mas há um cara aqui querendo vê-la.

Coloquei de lado a escova com que estava limpando Snickers e enxuguei a testa molhada de suor.

- Edward? - perguntei, praticamente gaguejando seu nome.

Nessie balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Vocês estão... namorando? - perguntou, incrédula.

- Não. Não estamos coisa alguma. - Soltei a escova no balde.

- O que você disse a ele?

- Que iria ver se você podia encaixá-lo em sua agenda lotada. Por falar nisso, aqui está uma dica útil para um programa de dia dos namorados: brincar de cavalinho é uma boa pedida.

Pensei em trocar de roupa. Afinal de contas, acabara de limpar o estábulo. Estava usando botas, uma calça velha de montar remendada e uma miniblusa justa e sem mangas, que comprei numa liquidação.

Mas, antes que pudesse decidir o que fazer, lá estava Edward, andando ao lado da casa em direção ao celeiro. Ele usava uma calça jeans velha e justa e uma camiseta manchada de graxa. Não parecia, exatamente, ter acabado de tomar um banho de loja.

Ainda assim, se considerássemos o aperto em minha garganta como um sinal, diria que sua aparência suja deu resultado.

- Olá! - disse, de pé na soleira da porta. Seu corpo alto projetava uma sombra longa e delgada. - Acho que eu deveria ter ligado antes, mas acabei de consertar a moto. E, sabe, queria contar para alguém - disse ele, enganchando os dois polegares nos bolsos da calça. - E você é a pessoa que me veio à cabeça - continuou ele.

- Parabêns! - disse, incrédula. - Como você soube onde eu morava?

- Catálogo telefônico - confessou e deu-me aquele riso de lado.

Sorri, nervosa. Por que ele estava lá justamente àquela hora?

- Posso dar uma volta? - perguntou Nessie.

- Mamãe vai adorar - respondi - quando eu lhe telefonar para a clínica e lhe contar que você foi morta na estrada.

Edward levantou um pouco a cabeça e abaixou os óculos.

- Sou um bom piloto, Bella. E tenho um capacete

- Eu vi você dirigindo - contestei.

- Aquilo foi uma obra de Deus - Edward disse. - Ou quem sabe da Firestone.

Desamarrei Snickers e leveí-a de volta ao estábulo.

- E aí? - pressionou Nessie, seguindo-me. - Vocês vão...

Olhei para trás. Edward estava me observando com os braços cruzados, parecendo muito seguro de si. Um olhar que, naquele momento, compreendi, poderia ser muito preocupante.

- Pensei que fôssemos ver alguns peixes-bois há duas semanas, - disse, ocupando-me com um carrapicho na crina de Snickers

- Sinto muito por isso. Realmente tive problemas.

Problemas. O que significava isso? Onde ele estivera aqueles dias?

- Que espécie de problemas? - perguntei.

- Problemas pessoais - hesitou -, familiares.

Familiares. Pensei em todos aqueles boatos. Visualizei quartos escuros, cheios de fumaça de cigarro, onde o chefe falava em voz baixa e com sotaque e o tema do filme era O Poderoso Chefão tocando ao fundo. Então, pensei naquele velhínho que tinha um papagaio empoleirado na cabeça.

- Apenas uma hora - disse Edward. - prometo que a trago de volta em uma hora.

Nessie chutou mínha canela.

- Por favor, você não tem muita escolha, Bella - falou alto o suficiente para que Edward ouvisse.

- Precisava tomar banho primeiro - disse, nervosa; não para a Nessie nem para o Edward. Acho que eu estava falando mesmo era para Snickers.

- Acabei de sair do trabalho. Estou coberto de graxa e suor. Vamos dar vexame um pro outro.

- Aí está um lindo quadro!

Olhei para Edward.

- Não vou com você, a não ser que use um capacete também.

- Tudo bem. Sem problemas.

Fechei a porta do estábulo.

- Se papai perguntar, diga-lhe que fui à biblioteca com a Angela e lhe pago um dólar por isso.

- Por que mentir? - Edward questionou.

- O quê? Você não tem pais? - perguntei. - Porque você tem uma moto e meu pai não o interrogou por três horas para saber se suas intenções são boas. - Voltei-me para Nessie: - Se mamãe perguntar, diga-lhe a mesma coisa e eu lhe darei cinco.

- Mais para a mãe? - Edward perguntou.

- Papai acredita em qualquer coisa - explicou Nessie.

- Oh, e se a Alice telefonar? Ela ficou de ligar esta tarde.

- Diga-lhe a mesma coisa, está bem?

- Por quê?

- Apenas faça isso, está bem?

- Dez pela Allie. Ela é mais esperta que mamãe.

- Dez? - espantei-me.

- Por que você está mentindo para a Alice? Parece que você não quer contar-lhe sobre "ele".

Saí esbarrando nela.

- Não tenho que dar conta dos meus atos, Nessie. Apenas faça o que lhe pedi. Você está recebendo mais que o salário mínimo.

- Como está a Alice? - Edward perguntou.

- Ela está fazendo radioterapia e alguns exames pósoperatórios. Estará de volta na terça feira.

Não lhe disse que a cirurgia não fora bem-sucedida. Não disse a ninguém, exceto a minha família. Não cabia a mim fazê-lo. Fomos em direção à sua moto estacionada na entrada de carros.

- Ela ficará bem? Quer dizer, sozinha em casa? - Especulou enquanto eu colocava o pesado capacete na cabeça.

- Nessie? - a pergunta pareceu-me estranha e me chocou. - Nossos vizinhos dão uma olhada para nós e meus pais estarão em casa em poucos minutos. Ela ficará bem.

Mas, quando coloquei os braços em volta da cintura de Edward, vi Nessie debruçada sobre a grade da varanda, pequena e séria para dizer: "Espere, não posso deixá-la sozinha", mas nós fomos para bem longe e em grande velocidade. Senti o ar pesado e úmido da tarde até que meus braços ficaram arrepiados e eu tremia encostada nas costas do Edward. Fechei os olhos e deixei que entrasse em minha mente o barulho das lembranças da moto do Edward voando pelos ares naquele dia quente, na plantação. Poderia morrer bem aqui, pensei, um monte de destrossos entrançados, mudos num campo cheio de poeira. Poderia estourar outro pneu. A moto pode pender apenas uma polegada para o lado e derrapar. Ou virar na estrada meia mílha mais adiante. Não era por causa da moto ou porque não confiasse em Edward. Eu poderia morrer em qualquer lugar, quando escorregasse numa tampa de um pote de iogurte numa lanchonete, ou caísse de Snickers quando estivéssemos galopando. É possível que Edward pensasse a mesma coisa, em secreto dentro dele.

Mas Alice realmente podia morrer. O tumor não foi totalmente extirpado. Pesquisara nos mesmos livros que ela, por isso eu sabia o que aconteceria. Poderia ser fatal. Nem sempre, é claro, mas nunca se sabe . Quando viramos uma curva aberta, tive a sensação de que a terra nos arrastava. Foi como se estivesse numa montanha-russa, mas sem a sensação desta. Tentei me concentrar no zunido eletrizante. Devia ser esta a sensação que se tem diante da morte. Deveria ser isso que Alice estava sentindo, provavelmente. Tentei agarrar-me a esse pensamento, mas ele saiu da minha mente. Tudo o que sentia era uma grande sensação apenas um vazio no lugar de preocupação. Deslizando por aquela estrada senti que Edward e eu viveríamos para sempre e me odiei por estar me sentindo assim. Indiquei o caminho para um lugar fora de Siestra Key, onde os peixes-bois costumavam se juntar. Ele estacionou a moto e caminhamos até a extremidade de uma enseada rasa e nos sentamos na grama. O sol queimava nossos ombros.

- Os peixes-bois alimentam-se desta grama que existe por aqui - disse. - Eles comem cerca de 50 quilos de vegetação por dia. Observe, você verá suas cabeças emergindo. Vi a mãe e seu filhote aqui outro dia.

Edward balançou a cabeça, olhando fixamente para a água calma.

- Há uma grande movimentação de barcos, por isso não tenha grandes esperanças - acrescentei. - De manhã, é melhor. Pobres bichos! Não têm a mínima chance com todos esses barcos por aqui, matando-os. Os desgraçados passam em grande velocidade e as hélices cortam seus corpos. É tão triste! Dois meses atrás, dois filhotes foram levados para o Sea World depois que sua mãe foi atingida. Um deles morreu - franzi a testa. - Veja a placa. Isto é uma reserva, mas mesmo assim eles continuam apostando corrida por aqui - acrescentei, e logo me dei conta de que estava fazendo discurso.

- Desculpe-me. Fico meio irritada.

Edward deitou-se de lado.

- Gostaria de poder fazer isso.

- O quê?

- Ficar entusiasmado com alguma coisa. É uma dádiva.

Olhei para ele.

- Você está fazendo gozação comigo?

- Estou falando sério - respondeu Edward, parando de falar. Depois apontou. - Olhe ali, o que é aquilo?

Segui seu olhar.

- Parece, mas não é. É; uma garrafa de leite. O que você quis dizer com essa história de ficar entusiasmado?

Ele sorriu para mim, aquele tipo de sorriso misterioso.

- Admiro pessoas como você, Bella. Pessoas que acham que sabem aonde querem chegar, que querem mudar as coisas e ser alguma coisa. Deve ser legal acordar e dizer "vou fazer x coisa hoje, e isso vai ser importante".

- E pode ser de outro modo? O que você diz quando acorda?

- Bem, deixe-me ver. Hoje acordeí e disse: que diabo de dia será hoje? Tenho de trabalhar? Então lembrei-me de que tinha a tarde livre e minha moto estava pronta.

Ele tirou os óculos de sol. Seus olhos brilhavam como a lente escura. E continuou: - Aí, eu disse: vou ver a Bella hoje. E talvez isso signifique alguma coisa.

Embora tenha gostado do seu jeito de dizer essas coisas, fiquei um pouco assustada também. Então virei de costas, fechei os olhos e deixei o sol aquecer as minhas pálpebras.

- Bem, o que você quer fazer? - perguntei, depois de algum tempo.

- Você quer dizer, quando for adulto?

- Sim. No próximo ano ou daqui a cinco ou dez anos.

- É muito tempo, Bella. Não consigo pensar num tempo tão distante. Talvez nem esteja mais aqui, quem sabe?

- Isso é loucura. Por que você se interessa? Em que você é bom?

Ele não respondeu. Abri os olhos e descobri que ele estava rindo de mim.

- Desculpe-me - disse ele. - É uma pergunta capciosa.

- Em que mais você é bom? - insisti, sentindo meu próprio corpo, o sol quente no pescoço e nos braços descobertos de um jeito que eu nunca sentira antes.

- Não tem muita coisa - ele pareceu aborrecido.

- Não, cite alguma coisa - sua indiferença estava me irritando. - Todo mundo tem habilidade para alguma coisa, pode ser um bom mecânico, um bom piloto de moto. Apague este último. Mas deve ser bom em matemática, bom de garfo ou coisa assim. Diga-me que sabe a letra da música-do filme Ghost ou que pode parar a lâmina de um ventilador com a língua. Só quero que você diga alguma coisa, Edward.

Ele suspirou, devagar.

- Digamos - disse ele, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir - que eu seja bom em cuidar das pessoas.

- Mas você não é bom em cuidar de si mesmo - retruquei. - Por que você não usa capacete? Por que você fuma? Quero dizer, é tolice. Você tem desejo de morrer? Ou você está apenas fazendo o tipo do cara mau e desligado, com sua Harley?

Ele pareceu-me verdadeiramente surpreso com a emoção em minha voz.

- Desejo de morrer - repetiu. - É uma teoria interessante, mas não sou tão complicado. Tenho uma Harley porque gosto dela e é mais barato do que uma Viper - suspirou. - E, quanto a capacete e cigarros, acho que sejam apenas maus hábitos.

- Por que você não larga, então?

- Acho que é porque nunca ninguém me pediu.

- Estou pedindo.

Ele sorriu. Foi um sorriso largo e leve daqueles que formam uma curva para cima no canto da boca.

- Está bem, então.

Ele estava fazendo gozação comigo novamente:

- Como? Você só vai fazer a coisa certa porque alguém, completamente estranho, lhe pediu. Que tal fazê-lo por você?

- Não sou o que você chamaria de parte interessada.

Sentei-me, frustrada, apertando uma folhinha de grama. Ele era um mistério para mim, tão misterioso naquele momento quanto fora na época dos boatos no banheiro.

- Você é realmente irritante - disse. -Já que estou reformando você, por que não pára de faltar às aulas também?

- Não posso. Desculpe-me.

- Por quê?

- Acho que estou vendo um - e sentou-se também. - Lá, perto da doca. É grande, feio e redondo? Como uma morsa?

- É isso mesmo. Mas não estou vendo nenhum.

Ele assentiu:

- Então, eu vi um peixe-boi.

- Não viu nada. Você só estava querendo mudar de assunto.

- Não, eu vi. Parecia o Fred Flinstone vestido com um terno molhado. Exatamente um peixe-boi. Mas por que deveria me importar se restam poucos peixes-bois?

- Porque - respondi com firmeza -, apesar de pertencer à espécie mais inteligente do planeta, somos nós que estamos matando.

- E se no final das contas não der certo? E se você falhar? Por que fazer, então?

- Porque precisamos tentar.

- Certo - ele disse. - Certo, isso eu entendo.

Ele surpreendeu-me ao tocar a minha mão.

Ambos olhávamos para a água com receio de que nossos olhares se cruzassem. Ficamos sentados lá, assim, por muito tempo, de mãos dadas. O mundo parou. Ficamos apenas nós e o sol. Era uma sensação como aquela doce agitação, uma tempestade, quando você sente que alguma coisa está a mudar, e tudo que tem a fazer é esperar. Procuramos os peixes-bois, mas eles estavam escondidos na vegetação escura, esperando um momento para aparecer. Esperando, suponho, como nós estávamos para ver o que o mundo nos reservava.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Ai que lindo *-*_

_O Edward esta realmente mostrando que gosta da Bella_

_Mas a Bella se sente culpada de se sentir feliz pela Alice_

_Que confusão..._

_E o que o Edward tanto esconde? Alguém tem alguma teoria?_

_Bem, eu queria agradecer a __**Lih**__, a sua review foi muito linda ^^_

_Estou realmente triste com a quantidade de reviews desta fic, me sinto realmente desmotivada a continuá-la :/_

_O próximo capitulo depende de vocês, pois não dá pra ficar adaptando sendo que não há retorno_

_Enfim...até o próximo_

_Bjcas, _

_Days3._


	6. Beijada somente duas vezes

_**Disclaimer:**_ Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga _**"Twilight"**_ , todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. _**"O Amor pode esperar"**_ pertence apenas à Katherine Applegate. A mim pertence apenas a parte de adaptar a obra desta incrível escritora.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Beijada somente duas vezes<strong>

Depois de algum tempo, fomos de moto a uma cabíne telefônica num posto de gasolina. Olhando o relógio, Edward explicou que precisava fazer uma ligação.

Fiquei sentada na moto olhando-o enquanto discava. Ele virou-se de costas furtivamente. fiz esforço para ouvir: seguro Morgan... polícia... - ouvi. Sons de voz abafada e nervosa. Quando eles estiveram lá?... Volto logo. Obrigado. "Polícia". Esta palavra trouxe-me de volta à realidade. Lembrei-me dos boatos. O que, realmente, eu descobrira sobre este cara com quem ficara de mãos dadas por meia hora, e por quem, com certeza, estava apaixonada?

Quando voltou, Edward parecia arrasado.

- Estou com problemas. Tenho de levá-la para casa.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada - respondeu ele, pegando o capacete.

- Você tem de me levar para casa por nada?

- Não é problema seu.

- Se você me contar, talvez possa ajudá-lo.

- Não é problema seu.

Era como tentar tirar leite de pedra. Ele não ia me contar.

- Está bem - disse. - Esqueça. Leve-me para casa.

Ele colocou o capacete, subiu na moto e acelerou, nervosamente, me pareceu, mas, em se tratando de uma Harley, era difícil dizer. Bati em seu ombro:

- Diga-me apenas isto - gritei. - Você roubou ou não uma loja de conveniência?

Subitamente a moto silenciou e parou. Ele olhou para trás

- O que significa isso exatamente?

- Não. É o programa de proteção a testemunhas, certo? Seu pai é uma espécie de chefe de quadrilha de traficantes e você é testemunha principal.

Por trás de sua máscara brilhante, pude ver um largo sorriso

- De onde você está tirando essas coisas?

- Da escola. Boatos. As pessoas falam e eu ouço.

- Por que está aqui, se é isso que você pensa? Por que concordou em sair comigo? Não ficou com medo que eu a levasse ao Eleven mais próximo, para talvez pedir uma Fanta uva ou devorar dois cachorros-quentes e, em seguida, sair em disparada?

- Não fiquei com medo - disse, recuando subitamente. - Na verdade, sabia que você não era nada disso.

Ele cruzou os braços. Fiquei olhando os pêlos escuros de seus braços.

- Baseada em quê? - perguntou.

Olhei para a frente.

- Você beijou minha égua e carrega Kleenex no bolso.

Ele encarou-me, balançando a cabeça:

- Você é uma garota muito interessante, Bella. Um pouco estranha, mas muito interessante.

Novamente, acelerou a moto, virou-a e ficou sentado lá um bom tempo, observando um raurus cinzento que subia lentamente pelo elevador da garagem automática ali adiante.

- Vamos - disse, finalmente, relutante. - Há uma pessoa que eu quero que você conheça.

Quando subimos a estradinha que levava ao trailer, o velho encontrava-se sentado no banco do motorísta do Cadillac vermelho. O teto estava abaixado. O papagaio pousava em seu ombro. Pensei ter visto duas mulherezinhas de cabelos brancos sentadas no banco da frente. Só percebi que não eram pessoas quando paramos ao lado do carro. Eram cachorros poodles gigantes.

- E aí, garoto! - falou uma mulher de meia-idade, com acolchoado espesso de pregas marrons, que apareceu na porta do trailer.

Edward estacionou a moto.

- Volto já - disse-me.

Ele e a mulher conversaram em voz baixa. Ouvi a palavra "polícia" novamente. O velho agarrou a direção do Cadillac e ficou girando-a como o capitão de um veleiro veloz faria. Os cachorros e o papagaio olhavam pela janela atentamente. Segui seus olhares, mas tudo que pude ver foi um cercado coberto de ervas daninhas. Bem distante dali, um cavalo velho, tão desgastado e arruinado como o Cadillac, estava pastando. Desci da moto e tirei o capacete.

- Que mulherão - disse alguém, dando um assobio para chamar a atenção. Ouvi uma voz esganiçada que não parecia a de um homem nem mesmo a de uma mulher.

Dei uma volta ao redor do carro. Ninguém prestou atenção.

- Quer carona?

Desta vez, era, realmente, o velho. Olhei para Edward em busca de ajuda, mas ele estava muito concentrado na conversa. Aproximei-me do lado da porta do motorista, devagar. De perto o homem era menor. Seus olhos, de um azul semelhante ao de um jeans desbotado, eram fundos e empapuçados. Ele usava uma vistosa gravata-borboleta vermelha e uma camísa de flanela verde xadrez, de mangas largas que caíam sobre seus braços finos. Na cabeça usava um boné de motorista, de couro. Ele parecia muito feliz em me ver.

- Que mulherão!

Era o papagaio, compreendi, vagamente aliviada.

- Para onde você vai? - o homem perguntou.

- Ah, bem, eu moro em Fruitville - comecei a dizer.

- Posso levá-la até Vegas. Back, Forth, dêem lugar para a dama. - Ele estalou os dedos e os dois poodles chegaram um perto do outro, em perfeita harmonia. Havia mais dois cachorrinhos viralatas engraçadinhos no banco de trás. Um deles usava um chapeuzinho de palha na cabeça. Olhei para Edward. Estava se despedindo da mulher. Ele olhou me e entendi pelo seu olhar que logo estaria ali.

- Entre, entre. Vamos pegar a estrada. Você joga víspora?

Dei a volta e abri a porta, obediente.

- Não.

- Ah, e roleta? Este é o bilhete. Vermelho trinta e dois.

- Beije-me, mama - era o papagaio, novamente.

- Edward? - chamei, ansiosa.

O velho pisou no acelerador apesar de não haver chave na ignição. Ele virou a direção e inclinou-se na curva imaginária. Até mesmo os poodles acompanharam.

- Segure, garota, vamos ver o que este carrinho pode fazer?

Não sei por que, mas pus o cinto de segurança. Ele mudou de direção, inclinando-se para outro lado. Novamente todo mundo o acompanhou, exceto eu. Ele lançou me um olhar de reprovação e eu me senti culpada, como se estivesse desafiando as leis da física. Nesse momento Edward apareceu. Eu suspirei, aliviada.

- Morgan, esta é Isabella. Bella, este é meu avô Morgan. De novo? Sem prestar atenção, Morgan virou a direção outra vez.

Ele agarrou a direção.

- Sue me contou o que aconteceu, Morgan. Você achou as chaves, não foi?

Morgan olhava para a frente.

- Vamos pegar a estrada e ver aonde vai dar.

- Você já pegou a estrada - Edward disse. Sua voz estava levemente impaciente. – Você andou umas seis milhas por aí.

Pela primeira vez, Morgan parecia ouvir Edward.

- Ele fez quarenta e cinco.

- Muito mal. Você estava na pista errada. - Edward levantou um molho de chaves. - escondi estas para não haver problemas. Agora vou ter de sumir com elas de vez. Você me prometeu não sair passeando de carro por aí.

- Que mulherão - o papagaio falou para Edward.

Edward abriu a porta e esperou.

- Vamos fazer uns hambúrgueres?

O velho virou para mim. Uma vez mais ele parecia verdadeiramente feliz em me ver. - Você é a garota dele?

- Ah, bem, não.

- O garoto precisa de uma. Senão pode virar um monge.

Ele olhou para Edward.

- Você já beijou ela?

- Beije-me, mama - disse o papagaio.

- Cale a boca, Cha-Cha - ordenou Edward.

- Ela é uma gata - Morgan acrescentou.

O papagaio inclinou a cabeça:

- Que bela...

- Cale a boca - disse Edward outra vez -, ou comeremos "papagaiobúrguer" esta noite.

- Leve-a para passear. Convide-a para ir ao cinema, para ir dançar e então beije-a - sugeriu Morgan, olhando-me, meio em dúvida. - Você dança tuíste?

- Não, eu...

- É uma vergonha! Convide-a assim mesmo.

- Então você sai do carro e promete não pegar esta merda de novo? - perguntou.

- Preste atenção no que você fala díante de uma dama.

Edward respirou fundo.

- Bella, nós vamos sair algum dia, certo?

O velho revirou os olhos.

- Uma dança, alguma coisa chique.

- As pessoas não fazem mais esse tipo de coisa, Morgan.

Morgan girou a direção, amuado. As bochechas de Edward ficaram coradas. Achei encantador.

- Está bem. Bella, vamos sair para dançar em algum lugar, algum dia no futuro.

Morgan e os quatro cachorros ficaram me olhando esperançosos.

- Está bem - disse eu, meigamente -, com certeza.

Morgan saiu do carro. Bem devagar, ele deu a volta até o outro lado e abriu a minha porta. Quando saí, ele beijou minha mão. Seus lábios estavam frios e secos. Edward pegou seu braço.

- Vou levar Bella para casa, Morgan - disse, enquanto o ajudava a entrar. Os quatro cachorros foram trotando atrás dele.

Encostei na capota quente. Poucos minutos depois Edward saiu. Ele parecia... não estar embaraçado, exatamente, Diria que quase aliviado. Então comentou:

- Não tem nada a ver aquela história de roubo de loja de conveniência, não é?

- Ele é mesmo seu avô? - perguntei. - Onde está o resto de sua família?

- De volta para Detroit. Desci para cuidar de algumas coisas por uns tempos - sorriu. - Acho que deveria tê-la avisado.. ele é meio imprevisível.

- Gosto dele. Nunca ninguém beijara a minha mão antes. Pense nisso, nunca antes um papagaio fizera charme para mim.

- Há dias em que ele está bem, outros não. Na verdade é um dia muito bom. Ele está bem lúcido.

Fiquei imaginando como sería um mau dia.

- É por causa dele que você falta às aulas de vez em quando?

Edward balançou a cabeça, impassível.

- Sim. Por isso e algumas vezes por causa do trabalho. Acrescentou, encolhendo os ombros.. - Sinto muito, toda a confusão sobre a dança.

- Tudo bem. Você foi coagido.

Ele hesitou.

- Acho que vai haver algum tipo de baile, não vai? Acho que vi um cartaz sobre isso - namoradas ou coisa assím.

- Dia dos Namorados.

- Não sei dançar - comentou ele.

- Nem mesmo dois pra lá e dois pra cá?

- Mesmo assim, se você quiser e as coisas estiverem indo bem, poderíamos, sabe, ir. .. fazer gozação com as outras pessoas que estiverem dançando.

Olhei em direção ao trailer. Morgan estava de pé a porta de tela. Parecia uma sombra cinzenta. O papagaio estava em seu ombro.

- Gostaria - disse, e minha voz tremeu só um pouco.

- Está bem, então - afirmou Edward.

- Está bem.

Ele chegou mais perto. Notei a pulsação contínua de uma veia em sua testa. Notei um pequeno tremor em seu lábio quando se inclinava em mnha direção. Vi suas pupilas escurecerem. Fechei os olhos. Não queria ver. Queria sentir.

- Beije-me, mama - alguém disse. E eu o beijei.

Ainda naquela noite, Alice telefonou. Ela estava muito animada de voltar para casa e ir direto para a escola. Os médicos estavam todos recomendando que ela não exagerasse nas atividades e não tivesse pressa, mas não podia esperar. Prometi-lhe que iríamos sair e comprar muitos lenços elegantes, echarpes e turbantes. Pensamos se seria apropriado uma daquelas perucas de cabelos encaracolados, cor-de-rosa. Engraçado para nós, é claro. E se hoje ninguém mais entendesse a brincadeira?

Queria contar-lhe sobre Edward. Juro que queria. Tinha sido beijada somente duas vezes antes, uma vez numa festa na praia (daquele beijo com excesso de saliva, língua muito agitada e que deixou um gosto de Blistex na boca) e outra vez no acampamento de ciências, por um cara que nutria uma paixão daquela por mim, sem língua, com lábios secos e deixara um gosto de Bubblicious de framboesa.

Mas este foi realmente um beijo de verdade. Toda vez que eu me lembrava, ficava trêmula e tonta e o coração parecia querer sair pela boca. Parece terrível, eu sei. Mas não era. Sentia-me como se tivesse viajado a um lugar desconhecido. Como se estivesse nas nuvens, se é que me entende.

Deveria contar a Alice - fiquei pensando enquanto falavamos sobre filmes pornográficos, disponíveis na sala de televisão do hotel (ela teve coragem de pedir um?), e a rotina tediosa e horrível da radioterapia. Deveria ter-lhe contado desde o começo. Deveria ter dito: Alice, algo mágico aconteceu entre o Edward e eu naquele dia, na plantação. Mas não o fiz, porque sabia que não era isso que ela queria ouvir naquele momento.

Não que eu não soubesse que o adiamento poderia tornar as coisas piores. Eu suportara mãos suadas, um beijo tão rápido quanto o estouro de uma bola de chiclete e uma declaração de amor num papel amassado e perfumado, antes de arrumar coragem para dizer ao garoto do acampamento de ciências que eu já estava comprometida (não podia simplesmente dizer que não estava interessada, podia?). Por que simplesmente não lhe dissera? - ele resmungara. o acampamento ia durar apenas seis semanas e ele perdera duas e meia tentando me conquistar. Todas as outras moças bonitas já estariam comprometidas.

Enquanto Alice falava sobre um assistente hospitalar que gostava de garotas carecas, ouvi uma leve batida na janela perto da cama. Abri a cortina. Pude distinguir a figura de Edward sob a luz alaranjada do luar. A moto estava atrás dele. Sabia que devia tê-la desligado e empurrado até ali, do contrário meu pai já o estaria interrogando.

Edward apontou para o capacete que estava usando obedientemente. tirou-o em seguida e sorriu embaraçado.

- O fato é que - dizia Alice ao telefone - esse assistente se interessou por mim porque estou sem cabelos. Quer dizer, quer ficar falando sobre a doença.

Fiquei rindo enquanto abria a vidraça. O ar quente e perfumado enchheu a penumbra. Edward colocou a mão na tela da janela. Coloquei a minha mão sobre a dele. Ela se encaixou perfeitamente na minha.

- Que tolo! - disse, ao telefone.

- Oi - sussurrou Edward.

- Oi - respondi.

- Eu só queria vê-la antes de dormir - disse.

Ficamos assim por algum tempo. Nossos dedos estavam separados pela malha fria da tela, mas mesmo assim sentia o calor da palma de sua mão. Depois, ele colocou o capacete, virou sua moto e empurrou-a pelo gramado em silêncio.

Pensei sobre o que ele dissera a respeito de sua habilidade de cuidar das pessoas, e concluí que meus instintos não falharam naquele dia na plantação.

- Esses caras! - disse Alice. - Gostaria de saber se vou encontrar um, algum dia. Principalmente agora.

- Você vai - afirmei, suavemente.

- Você acha?

- Nós duas vamos - respondi, vendo Edward ir embora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA;**__Aii o primeiro beijo..._

_Agora os segredos do Edward estão se desvendando não é? _

_Próximo capitulo é a festa de boas vindas da Alice, e o Edward vai estar nela..._

_Só esperando pra ver_

_E quanto mais reviews, mais rápido!_

_Um agradecimento especial à __**Lari SL**__(que esta comentando tato aqui quanto na outra ^^) e a __**Geo**_

_Então, estou para estrear uma **adap. nova** querem ver?_

_Isabella "Bella" Swan passou um ano inteiro em Paris escrevendo cartas para sua melhor amiga Alice Brandon… e suspirando de amores pelo belo Emmett Cullen. Emmett é o típico garoto dos sonhos de todas as meninas e Bella sonha com ele desde que se conhece por gente. Agora Bella está de volta a Forks, sua cidade natal no estado de Washington, determinada a fazer com que Emmett repare nela custe o que custar. Mas o irmão mais novo de Emmett, Edward, amigo de infância de Bella, acha que é uma péssima idéia: Emmett tem fama de ser um verdadeiro don-juan. Bella merece algo melhor… ele mesmo, Edward. Mas será que ela vai lhe dar a chance de provar isso?_

_E ai, o que acharam?_

_Não esqueçam, quanto mais reviews, mais rápido!_

_Bjcas,_

_**Days3.**_


	7. Um tremor desceu pelas minhas costas

_**Disclaimer:**_ Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga _**"Twilight"**_ , todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. _**"O Amor pode esperar"**_ pertence apenas à Katherine Applegate. A mim pertence apenas a parte de adaptar a obra desta incrível escritora.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Um tremor desceu pelas minhas costas<strong>

Decidi preparar uma recepção de boas-vindas, ainda que não pudesse ser uma festa, para Alice. Apenas uma recepção, porque sua tia foi categórica afirmando que não permitiria que nós, desordeiros, levássemos Alice a se exceder em alguma coisa.

Gostava de Carmen, mas sentia que ela exercia má influência sobre a sobrinha. Ela era muito religiosa e sabia que minha família passava as manhãs de domingo fazendo palavras cruzadas do New York Times, assistindo a David Brinkley na televisão e comendo tortinhas doces quentes da padaria Publix. Alice não freqüentava a igreja, também, e acho que Carmen me considerava responsável por isso; Uma vez, ouvi Alice explicar-lhe que pertencia a uma religião chamada ciência. No dia seguinte Carmen deu-lhe uma caixinha bem embrulhada com um rosário dentro. Pelo visto, ela não entendera a mensagem. Ou, pode ser que sim. Sua chegada estava prevista para terça-feira à tarde. Depois das aulas fomos em caravana para o condomínio em Siesta Key, carregados de balões, papel crepom e chapeuzinhos ridículos. Eu convidara Edward. Ele disse que tinha de ver como estava o Morgan, primeiro. Pareceu-me uma forma natural de fazê-lo entrar em cena-apenas um cara entre muitos, apenas um amigo, "Oh, por falar nisso, Alice, lembra-se do Edward?".

Alguém ligou o aparelho de cd em alto volume para acabar com nossa ansiedade em relação a que dizer e como agir diante de Alice. Carmen, uma mulher gorda, por volta de seus quarenta anos de idade, ficava pelos cantos como uma sombra nervosa. Ela morava com a família de Alice desde a época em que saíra de Cuba e, embora trabalhasse fora o dia todo, como administradora numa casa de repouso, me dava a impressão de ser um apêndice permanente do condomínio, como o piano de cauda da sala.

- Gostou dos balões, Carmen? - perguntou Bree, uma das colegas de Alice do time de basquete feminino. Alice tinha saído um ano antes, para dedicar mais tempo aos projetos de ciências.

- Muito bonitos, sim - disse Carmen, não muito entusiasmada. Ela olhou para as palavras de solidariedade escritas em letras prateadas: "Breve recuperação. Bem-vinda, garota genial" também um balão da Beavis e Butt, cedido por cortesia.

- Isto aqui estava precisando mesmo de um jeitinho. Expliquei, enquanto amarrava um balão numa cadeira.

- Sim - concordou Carmen, cujos olhos negros contemplavam toda aquela agitação.

- Todo mundo coloca o chapéu - acrescentou Kate, colega da equipe de basquete que tinha mais ou menos dois metros de altura. Eric, o parceiro de física da Alice - aquele tipo de cara honesto e platônico -, subiu na banqueta do piano para dependurar papel crepom.

- Pensei em raspar minha cabeça - disse, aceitando um chapéu cor-de-rosa de Kate. - Sabe, em solidariedade a Alice. Soube de pessoas que fizeram isso.

- Alice iria achar uma verdadeira loucura.

- Realmente - concordou Bree. - Ela morreria se nós... interrompeu a frase, consternada. - Quer dizer... quer dizer...

Não sei por que nossos olhares se voltaram para Carmen que deixou a sala abruptamente.

- Está tudo bem, Bree - disse eu. - coragem. Vamos fazer muitas bobagens. Alice é legal. Ela vai entender.

- Meu Deus, tenho tanto medo de estragar tudo. Queria que ela se sentisse bem - disse Kate.

- Mas, isso não vai acontecer se não agirmos naturalmente - contestei, e fui atender à porta.

Fiquei surpresa ao ver Edward de pé, lá, com o capacete no braço. Ele trazia um ramalhete de margaridas amarelas murchas escondidas num monte de jornal.

- Para a Alice - explicou. - Nós temos aquele campo atrás do trailer.

- Vamos entrar - falei.

Quando peguei as flores, nossos dedos se tocaram. Um tremor quente e leve desceu pelas minhas costas. Estranho, pensei, que o mais leve toque pudesse provocar semelhante mágica. Descemos o hall de entrada.

- Atenção, todos - disse eu, e minha voz soou um pouco mais alta do que o normal. Vocês conhecem o Edward?

Todos os olhares se voltaram para mim. As expressões variaram da surpresa ao choque total.

- Aquela é a Bree, aquela é a Kate... Bem, você descobre o resto sozinho - falei. - Deixe-me colocar estas flores na água.

Larguei Edward, indefeso, e levei as flores para a cozinha. Bree veio correndo atrás de mim.

- Como você o conhece? - perguntou, curiosa.

- Conversamos algumas vezes.

- Ouvi dizer que ele é fílho ilegítimo de Alec Baldwin.

- Pensei que fosse do Míck Jagger. - Achei um copo grande e o enchi de água.

- Atraente - disse Bree, roendo a unha do polegar esmaltado e vermelho. - Alto e atraente. Vocês estão saindo juntos?

- Que sutileza hein ? - exclamei, enquanto colocava as margaridas no vaso. Elas estavam com os talos murchos e inclinados por causa do calor. Menti: - Não.

Não sei por que não disse que sim. Bree era uma boa amiga. Mas Alice era a minha melhor amiga e, se dissesse algo a Bree antes de dizer a Alice, certamente as noticias chegariam deturpadas até ela. E então poderia pensar que eu estava evitando falar-lhe sobre Edward por não achá-la pronta para isso. Mesmo se fosse verdade, não queria que pensasse assim. Queria que ela sentisse que nada mudara, embora isso não fosse verdade.

Ouvimos um barulho na porta da frente. Carlisle, pai de Alice, chegou primeiro, carregando um gato empalhado e uma mala, Esme veio atrás amparando Alice.

- Que bom, Carmen! - Alice gritou, abraçando sua tia. - Festa de comes e bebes!

- Alice - Carmen murmurou, soluçando muito.

Estávamos todos olhando, tentamos parecer naturais. Parecia a mesma, embora não fosse. Ela estava usando um lenço azul amarrado elegantemente em volta da cabeça, uma camiseta, um colete bordado e jeans. Mas havia círculos azul-escuros lustrosos abaixo de seus olhos e sua pele estava pálida e flácida como um balão vazio.

Alice passou pelo grupo abraçando as pessoas, hesitante, do mesmo modo que fazemos quando cumprimentamos alguém com uma gripe prolongada. Quando ela se aproximou de nós, começamos a rir, depois a chorar e a rir novamente.

- Dê uma olhada - disse eu, rapidamente, apontando a mesa da sala de jantar. - Trouxemos salgadinhos.

- Você fez arroz crocante!

- Alice - disse Esme -, precisa ir com calma. Começou a se alimentar com comida sólida há apenas uma semana.

- Comi um nadinha no almoço - Alice comentou. Quando ela se aproximou da mesa, viu Edward pela primeira vez.

- Veja só! - ela disse, meneando a testa. - Olha quem está aqui!

- Isabella me convidou - explicou Edward. - Trouxe-lhe margaridas. Bella colocou-as na cozinha, eu acho.

- Que gentil! - Ela pegou uma barra de arroz crocante. Levantou o dedo indicador. - Não vá embora. Voltarei.

Alice voltou para a cozinha me levando junto com ela.

- Obrigada - disse, examinando as margaridas.

- De quê?

- Os chapéus de festa, os balões, os... convidados.

- Ah, bem, realmente...

- Diga-me a verdade - interrompeu-me. - Eu pareço aquelas coisas que as madames servem no almoço, não é? Surpresa, Alice Macarrão ao Forno.

- Você está linda, como sempre, sua boba. Apenas um pouco cansada.

- Minha mãe está me deixando louca. Ela continua me tratando como se eu fosse cair morta nos próximos cinco minutos.

Alice colocou a mão no nó de seu lenço.

- Quer ver? - sussurrou.

Balancei a cabeça concordando, porque sabia que ela queria que eu visse. Não foi a cabeça nua que me chocou, mas o significado cruel da incisão vermelha escura. Até aquele momento, a doença da Alice tinha sido uma abstração. De repente percebia que era real. Forcei-me a olhar a cicatriz do mesmo moudo que ela tinha de olhá-la no espelho, todas as manhãs.

- Grotesco, não? Desculpe-me. Foi má idéia - acrescentou, recolocando o lenço.

- Não, realmente - disse rapidamente. - Você parece uma Shaquille ONeal branca, de bobs.

Alice riu.

- Meu Deus, senti sua falta. Sabia que você me trataria como eu sou. - Ela inclinou-se para cheirar as margaridas já murchas.- Espero que isso não seja um presságio - ela disse,amparando com a mão uma flor murcha.

- Gentil, não foi?

- Muito.

- Foi uma idéia brilhante convidá-lo, Bells. Eu preciso me distrair. Acho que necessito ter um passatempo, de qualquer forma. Estava pensando em colecionar selos, mas talvez seja melhor colecionar garotos. - Alice deu uma espíada lá embaixo no hall - Ah! lá está um lindo espécime - disse ela, voltando-se para mim. - O Edward disse alguma coisa útil? Como, por exemplo, se ele já se interessou por garotas doentes alguma vez?

- Na verdade...

Procurei pelas palavras, mas não consegui achá-las.

- Na verdade, ele perguntou por você várias vezes - falei. Ao menos isto era verdade.

- É minha chance. Deseje-me boa sorte.

Fiquei olhando-a sair. Esme entrou na cozinha. Seus cabelos pretos e curtos mostravam se opacos e despenteados, seu vestido feito sob medida, azul-marinho, estava amassado. Não se mostrava elegante como costumava ser. Ela colocou um braço a minha volta.

- Obrigada por tudo isso, Isabella. Ela precisava mesmo de uma injeção de ânimo.

- Ela parece bem - disse eu.

Esme mordeu o lábio inferior, pintado com baton que já estava manchado e rachado. Ela fez um sinal para que seguisse até o quarto principal. Quando descemos, notei Alice conversando com Edward. Ela tocou seu braço ligeiramente inclinando-se para ele.

O quarto de estilo antigo estava decorado com móveis de vime e um tecido colorido que dava um toque tropical. Eu fiquei de pé perto das janelas grandes olhando para o golfo acinzentado.

- Ela não perguntou. Não é estranho? - a voz dela era um sussurro. - Estava pronta para mentir depois da cirurgia, mas ela nunca perguntou. O médico entrou e disse que tudo parecia bem, que eles tinham feito o que podiam e ela deixou por isso mesmo. Fiquei tão aliviada! Era como se...

- Não fosse a Alice.

- Sim. - Ela chegou mais perto e apertou meus ombros - Você entende, não é? Por que estamos dizendo para todo mundo que eles tiraram todo o tumor e que tudo vai dar certo?

- Entendo.

Houve uma leve batida na porta. Carlisle entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Ele era alto como a Alice. Ela herdara dele seus cabelos negros e os cílios espessos.

- Você disse a Isabella? - perguntou ele. Esme balançou a cabeça.

- Queremos que todos os seus momentos sejam felizes, sabe? - Ele disse a mim, mas também para si mesma, eu acho. - É melhor assim. Com certeza.

- Claro que é - disse Esme, vivamente. E lá do quarto pude ouvir a risada melódica e exagerada de Alice, vinda do hall.

- Qual seria a vantagem de dizer-lhe a verdade? - perguntou Carlisle.

- E se ela descobrir sozinha? - perguntei, gentilmente. Vocês sabem como ela é. Ela não aceita tudo com facilidade. Vai procurar informações nos livros médicos novamente e pela Internet a noite toda. E se ela já estiver desconfiando?

Esme esfregou os olhos. Ela inclinou-se chegando perto de mim. Seus dedos apertavam tanto meus ombros que pude sentir suas unhas. Esme usava Chanel, o mesmo perfume que Allie usava quando ela não estava por perto.

- Ela tem somente dois ou três meses de vida, Isabella - sussurrou. Quando se afastou, pude ver pelo intenso calor de seus olhos que não lhe restavam mais lágrimas. - Talvez menos, eles não sabem. O tumor estava mais avançado do que pensavam. Nesse pouco tempo de vida, podemos nos esforçar para que ela seja feliz.

Carlisle pegou minha mão e ficamos lá, em silêncio, olhando para o mar. Risos vinham da sala. Uma velha canção dos Stones explodiu no aparelho de CD. Apoiava-me nos pais de Alice e eles se apoiavam em mim. Entendi que eles estavam se perguntando por que eu, a filha de outra pessoa, deveria viver e a filha deles não.

- Sinto muito - disse. Porque foi tudo o que consegui dizer e porque me perguntava a mesma coisa.

No dia seguinte voltei à escola. Depois de certo tempo, começamos a pegar o jeito de lidar com uma pessoa com câncer. Afinal, era como lidar com uma pessoa sem a doença. Isto é, a não ser que você já saiba do diagnóstico e ela não. Ou talvez saiba, mas você tem receio de perguntar e ela não parece ter pressa em contar. Não que Alice estivesse evitando o assunto ou coisa assim. Conversávamos muito sobre o medo por que passara, e como era duro estar doente. Mas nos referíamos ao medo de modo geral e não ao da morte provável.

Procurava distraí-la. Queria estar por perto quando ela quisesse conversar. Tentava feito louca perceber o que ela desejava. Ainda não tinha conseguido lhe falar sobre Edward. Tentei dezenas de vezes, mas ela parecia tão apaixonada por ele depois da festa, que não tive coragem de magoá-la. Que importava se ele me convidou para ir ao baile dos Namorados? Falar sobre isso agora parecia-me muito irrelevante diante de tudo o que ela estava passando.

Na quinta-feira à noite, eu acabara de falar com Alice ao telefone quando ele tocou novamente. Era Edward.

- Apenas queria saber se vamos mesmo ao baile – disse .Pude perceber a timidez em sua voz, o que me fez sorrir.

- Parece que você está preocupado.

- Não - respondeu ele. - Nada sério.

Por mim, continuaria ouvindo aquela voz a noite toda. Ela tinha um tom leve e insistente, como o vento soprando as folhas das palmeiras perto da janela ou aquela breve sensação de encantamento provocada por um beijo que trocamos.

- Como está o Morgan? - perguntei.

- Não muito bem. Andou tendo alguns problemas essa semana. Mas vou resolvê-los. Minha vizinha Sue vai cuidar dele para mim no sábado à noite - parou. - Bem...

- Eu preciso desligar - disse eu. - Fiquei conversando com a Alice ao telefone um tempão.

- Por falar na Alice, como ela está? Acha que terá companhia para sábado?

- Não. Gostaria que ela fosse - pigarreei. - Acho que ela acha que os garotos têm receio de se aproximar.

- É uma pena. ela é uma garota genial. - Houve uma pausa.

- Preciso desligar - Disse novamente, embora não quisesse.

- Boa noite - disse Edward, com uma voz tão suave que quase não consegui ouvi-lo.

Desliguei o telefone e suspirei: "Precisava contar a ela. Eu tinha de contar". Quando chegou a sexta-feira, eu estava agitada. O baile do Dia dos Namorados seria na noite seguinte. Na hora do almoço, decidi. Comentaria sobre o assunto num tom indiferente, com a maior naturalidade: - Por falar nisso, você não vai acreditar, Alice, parece um milagre, mas vou dançar com o Edward. Na verdade, não é nada muito sério...

Naquele dia o pessoal do grêmio estava vendendo cravos no refeitório aos futuros tipos românticos. Um cravo branco significava amizade, o cor-de-rosa, amor, e o vermelho era paixão arrasadora. As garotas mandavam para os garotos, e os garotos para as garotas. Eram entregues nas classes o dia inteiro pelo pessoal do grêmio.

- Odeio esse sentimentalismo piegas e estereotipado – Alice comentou na hora do almoço. Ela suspirou: - Como ninguém manda nada para mim?

- Talvez porque você odeie todo esse sentimentalismo piegas e estereotipado.

Alice sorriu. Ela usava um boné de beisebol. Achei que estava mais pálida do que o normal.

- Vou pegar mais suco. Você quer? - perguntei.

Alice balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Sabe, o baile do Dia dos Namorados é amanhã. Lembra-se do dia em que falei que ia convidar o Edward? Por que não o fiz?

Levantei-me e peguei minha carteira. Fale, Isabella.

- Acho que perdi a coragem - continuou. - Você acha que ele estava flertando comigo na festa? Ou era uma simples cortês paixão? Não lhe disse que ele pegou minhas anotações de francês emprestadas ontem? Comentamos sobre o cego que conduz o outro. Ele tem faltado às aulas mais do que eu. Gostaria de saber qual é o problema.

- Já volto - disse eu, saindo.

Tudo parecia tão claro. Enquanto estava lá de pé, senti mau cheiro de repolho cozido do refeitório. Inicialmente, eu podia ter tido boas intenções, mas agora elas simplesmente podiam tornar as coisas muito piores.

Paguei pelo suco de uva-do-monte e, quando estava vindo de volta pelo corredor, vi o Edward. Ele estava de pé junto do lugar dos cravos, curvado, escrevendo um bilhete em um dos cartõezinhos que mandavam junto com as flores. Perto dele estava o parceiro de Alice em física, todo compenetrado.

"Para mim?", pensei por um segundo. E então: "Pelo amor de Deus, , não". Não queria que ela descobrisse daquela maneira. Voltei para junto de Alice. Ela estava examinando sua imagem numa faca.

- Sou eu, ou estou vendo o espectro da Mortícia neste rosto pálido?

- Belisque suas bochechas - aconselhei.

- Veja - cutucou-me Alice. - Edward esteve na mesa dos cravos. Você viu?

Olhei para trás . Encolhi os ombros, indiferente.

- Cheguei a pensar que Edward poderia estar comprando alguma coisa para mim, mas não acho que o fato de conjugar verbos possa resultar num compromisso. Você acha?

- Nunca se sabe. Você não vai comer o bolo?

- Não estou com fome. Eric está lá também. Provavelmente ele está comprando o meu tradicional cravo branco. Nós sempre damos um para o outro todos os anos para não nos sentirmos excluídos.

- Talvez haja algo mais em relação ao Eric que descobriremos.

- Eric? De jeito nenhum. Somos apenas bons amigos. Você sabe disso.

- Tem certeza?

- Dumbo não é um nome carinhoso. É gozação. Nós sempre brincamos de gostar dos meninos, mas nunca tinha sido nada que merecesse maiores atenções. Agora, com o Edward a estória seria outra. Olhe!, ele vem vindo.

- Ele Quem? - perguntei, já sabendo.

- Edward, o próprio! - ela virou-se e acenou.

Edward sorriu quando se aproximou. Foi um sorriso lindo, genérico e coletivo que envolveu a ambas. Ele deu a Alice um caderno de capa cinzenta.

- Obrigada. Você salvou minha pele.

- Não diria a pele e sim... Oh, não importa – desconversou Alice com uma risada. – Não consigo fazer sucesso com esta mistura de Madonna e Mae West. Una-se a nós – disse ela, puxando uma cadeira.

- Tenho de ir - disse rapidamente, me levantando. Não era difícil imaginar qual seria o rumo dessa conversa. - Tenho que limpar meu armário.

- Eu também - disse Edward.

- O que é isso? Vai haver uma inspeção? - perguntou Alice.

- Não, quis dizer que preciso ir - afirmou Edward. - Isto é, ir embora do campus.

- Cabulando aulas de novo? - repreendeu Alice.

- Tenho uma reputação a zelar. Já tive um bate-boca com o Lutz por causa das minhas ausências injustificadas.

- Bem - falei. - Estou indo.

- Vou sair com você - ofereceu-se Edward.

- Espere um minuto, vou também - disse Alice.

- Não - respondi depressa. - Quando eu disse ir, sabe quis dizer ir ao... - apontei para o banheiro no canto.

Alice olhou para o Edward esperançosa.

- Você poderia me fazer companhia enquanto como o bolo - sugeriu ela.

- Está bem - disse Edward, olhando-me, confuso. - Por um minuto. Depois tenho de ir andando.

Bati em retirada para o banheiro. Fiquei lá dentro bastante tempo, o suficiente para me convencer a fazer o que eu já deveria ter feito. Explicaria tudo a Alice: que eu quisera protegê-la e que as coisas não saíram exatamente como eu planejara. Juntei os livros e estava para sair quando a porta se abriu abruptamente, quase esmagando duas estudantes do segundo ano que partilhavam avidamente um cigarro Malboro. Ela ergueu triunfante um ramalhete enorme de cravos vermelhos.

- Leia o cartão - gritou. - Leia-o com atenção e devagar, para que eu possa sentir toda sua delicada poesia.

Ela passou-me um cartãozinho com um coração e uma flecha xerocopiados na capa, cortesia do departamento de artes.

- Com amor, Edward.

Ergui os olhos para seu rosto transbordando de felicidade.

- Com amor, Edward - li.

- Diga novamente.

- Com amor - disse bem devagar - Edward.

Foi como uma daquelas cenas que ficam na lembrança para sempre: Alice, no meio de uma nuvem de fumaça de Malboro, com seu boné de beisebol, um pouco torto na cabeça, ninando um ramalhete, como um recém-nascido. Seu sorriso era de quem esquecera de sua doença naquele momento de encantamento.

- Tem certeza que diz "com amor"? - perguntou.

- Sim "com amor" - confirmei.

- Foi tão gentil! Ele saiu andando bem despreocupado e, de repente, quando eu estava jogando minha comida na lata de lixo reciclável, o garoto da mesa de flores se aproxima e diz: "Você não estava naquela mesa há um minuto?" Eu digo que sim e ele diz: "são pra você". Quando comecei a fazer xixi na calça, li o cartão e então olhei para todos os lados a sua procura, mas ele tinha ido embora. É tímido demais para ficar por perto, não é um encanto?

Fechei os olhos e os abri novamente. Alice ainda estava lá, segurando o ramalhete. O que estava acontecendo? Por que Edward fez isso?

- É um milagre - disse Alice. - Seus olhos brilhavam apaixonadamente. Gotinhas de suor cobriam seu lábio superior. Abracei-a. O perfume doce-amargo das flores, esmagadas entre nós, tomou conta do ar cheio de fumaça.

- Com amor, Edward - repetiu, pasmada. E então seu sorriso se apagou, seus olhos reviraram e ela caiu no chão, escorregando entre meus braços.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Ai meu Deus_

_Confusão é apenas um eufemismo pra essa relação "a três"_

_Próximo capitulo vamos ver no que vai dar todo esse caos e como a Alice vai ficar depois do desmaio ***roe unhas***_

_Segunda estréia fic nova o/ o/_

_Quem já viu a sinopse e quiser ver de novo, esta no meu perfil ok?_

_Beijos pra **Lih** e pra **Lari SL** – Adoro vocês, mesmo ^^_

_Então, quem quer capitulo, escreve review =]_

_Bjcas,_

_**Days3.**_


	8. Uma velha canção dos Stones

_**Disclaimer:**_ Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga _**"Twilight"**_ , todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. _**"O Amor pode esperar"**_ pertence apenas à Katherine Applegate. A mim pertence apenas a parte de adaptar a obra desta incrível escritora.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Uma velha canção dos Stones<strong>

Foi o caos: a enfermeira, gente se acotovelando, a ambulância, justamente na hora em que as aulas terminaram e todos estavam saindo. Corri até o saguão para telefonar para minha mãe e ver se ela podia me levar ao hospital. O pessoal da ambulância dissera que eu não poderia ir com eles. Eu fora à escola de ônibus naquele dia para que o carburador do carro fosse consertado.

Estava tentando tirar uma moeda da mochila quando alguém tocou meu ombro.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Edward.

- Pensei que você já tivesse ido embora - respondi, agitada demais para pensar sobre as flores que ele mandara para Alice.

- Estava saindo quando vi a ambulância. Um cara no estacionamento me falou que era a Alice.

- Ela desmaiou. Droga, sempre tenho milhares de moedas na minha carteira...

- Posso levá-la ao hospital.

- Bom, sim, seria bom.

Continuava a ver sua face pálida, de um branco levemente azulado, como a do leite desnatado.

- O boné dela - disse eu, tremendo. Vi aquela cicatriz horrorosa. Pedi que eles o colocassem em sua cabeça antes de tirá-la de lá.

Edward pegou no meu braço e descemos o corredor aos pulos. Estávamos quase saindo quando ouvi alguém me chamar. O inspetor de alunos, pensei, mas era um calouro de barbicha, agitado, trazendo um cravo branco.

- Você é a Dumbo? - perguntou.

- O quê? Não, é minha amiga.

Ele jogou o cravo para mim.

- Pode lhe dar isto? Nós estamos completamente atrapalhados com as entregas.

Dei uma olhada no cartão. Era de Eric.

- Outro admirador secreto? - perguntou Edward, quando iamos em direção a sua moto. Coloquei o capacete.

- O que você quer dizer com "outro"

Edward parecia um pouco magoado.

- Oh... você sabe. As flores.

Levei um segundo, mas, finalmente, deu o estalo: trocaram as flores.

- Droga! - disse. - É tudo de que a Alice precisa.

Então tive uma sensação de alívio horrorosa. Afinal de contas, as flores eram para mim e eu estava feliz.

- Um simples obrigado serve - brincou Edward.

- Obrigada. Mas por que você não colocou meu nome na capa do cartão?

- O que há de errado, Bella?

- Não é culpa sua, Edward. É minha. Vamos ver a Alice.

Enquanto nos dirigíamos para o hospital, só pude pensar no rosto radiante de felicidade que ela demonstrava quando segurava o ramalhete. Como eu poderia lhe contar a verdade agora? Esme e Carlisle já estavam lá quando chegamos.

- Ela está bem - disse Esme. - O que aconteceu foi excitação demais num curto espaço de tempo e reação aos medicamentos. Sabia que não deveria ter deixado que ela voltasse para a escola.

- Ela insistiu - lembrou-lhe Carlisle.

- Podemos vê-la? - perguntei, sentindo o cheiro de desinfetante e de doença.

- Eles vão transferí-la para um quarto no andar de cima - disse Carlisle.

- Vocês podem ir vê-la. Acho que o número do quarto é 402. Vamos falar com o médico e subir em seguida, indicou Esme.

Ela olhou para o cravo branco que eu ainda segurava e depois para o Edward.

- Você é o Edward, não é? Nós nos conhecemos na festa. - Ele balançou a cabeça, confirmando.

- Ela disse alguma coisa sobre algumas flores que... foi muito gentil. Significou muito para ela. Obrigada.

- Na verdade - começou Edward, mas cutuquei seu braço.

- Encontro vocês lá em cima, está bem? - disse eu rapidamente.

Quando ficamos sozinhos, ele balançou a cabeça, contrariado.

- Eles trocaram as flores, não é? Como você estava lá no refeitório, quando as comprei aquele cara garantiu: "Ei! Não se preocupe, vou entregá-las agora". Mas Eric chegou e percebi que as coisas poderiam se complicar.

- Olhe! apenas faça de conta, está bem? Ela ficou tão emocionada, Edward. Você deveria ter visto seu rosto.

- Mas elas eram para você.

- Eu sei - toquei seu ombro. - Estou contente.

Fomos em direção ao saguão - um ambiente alegre pintado de amarelo e magenta.

- Vou telefonar para minha mãe e lhe contar o que aconteceu e que ficarei aqui algum tempo. Você pode me emprestar uma moeda?

Edward enfiou a mão no bolso da calça.

- Aqui está. Bella, não posso simplesmente deixar que Alice pense que estou interessado nela...

Fiz um sinal para que se calasse, disquei para a clínica e disse a Rebecca , a recepcionista, o que acontecera. Edward estava encostado na parede com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ele parecia estar absorto e preocupado. Quando desliguei, Eric e Bree entraram no saguão.

- Ela está lá em cima - falei. Ela está bem, foi apenas uma reação aos medicamentos.

- Graças a Deus - disse Bree.

- Quem lhe deu a flor? - perguntou Eric, quando nós entrávamos no elevador.

- Flor? Oh! Você - joguei o cravo para Eric. - Foi trocada. Eles são tão ruins quanto o serviço do correio.

Ao chegarmos ao quarto andar, puxei o Edward de lado.

- Sei que não faz muito sentido, mas confie em mim, está bem? Se a Alice falar nas flores, apenas continue disfarçando encolha os ombros e diga: "Oh! bobagem", ou coisa assim.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia, Bella. Ela ficará com uma idéia errada da situação.

- Sei disso. Mas esta não é a hora apropriada para lhe dizer a verdade. Você não a viu deitada lá no chão, Edward.

Edward olhou para o teto.

- Olhe, ela está careca, tem um corte quilométrico na cabeça e, além do mais, comeu aquele supremo de atum. Dê uma colher de chá para a garota!

Ele riu relutante:

- Sou um mentiroso desprezível.

- Sim, mas você vai ficar de boca fechada e esta é a melhor coisa a fazer.

- Você é uma garota muito interessante, Bella - disse ele. - Um tanto estranha, mas interessante.

Ele estendeu o braço e acariciou a minha bochecha. Queria beijá-lo, mas, em vez disso, afastei-me. Alice estava sentada na cama, com Eric e Bree, um de cada lado. Ela parecia pálida, vestida com uma camisola de hospital, amarela, mas, por outro lado, intacta.

- Ora, veja! toda a gangue aqui! - alegrou-se.

Eric jogou o cravo para ela.

- Foi trocado - explicou ele.

Alice leu o cartão, riu e lhe deu um abraço. Ela sorriu para Edward, tímida.

- E por falar em flores...

Edward olhou-me em busca de ajuda.

- Sim, bem...

- Você tem de admitir que desmaiar foi uma reação um tanto quanto exagerada, Alice - apressei-me a dizer.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Bree, que não estava entendendo a conversa.

Esme e Carlisle entraram.

- Ok! Chega de sociabilização - ralhou Esme.

- Tchau - disse Alice, relutante. - Da próxima vez, tentarei escolher melhor a hora. Talvez desmaie durante a prova de inglês.

Quando saíamos em fila, Alice pegou na mão do Edward. Fingi não perceber, deixando que se virasse sozinho. Dei tchau para os outros e fiquei esperando por Edward no corredor.

- O que ela disse? - perguntei quando ele apareceu.

Ele me olhou preocupado.

- Ela disse que sente a mesma coisa por mim.

- O que você disse?

- Tome cuidado!

- Boa resposta, muito boa.

Edward balançou a cabeça. - Vamos. Precisamos conversar.

Indiquei-lhe o caminho para a praia das tartarugas. O dia ainda estava quente e agradável. Sentamos na areia com a água brincando com nossos pés descalços. Edward estava muito quieto, o que, de certa forma, foi bom, pois tive tempo de amadurecer uma idéia que estava remoendo na minha cabeça.

- Muitas tartarugas marinhas põem ovos por aqui – disse eu, finalmente. - Alice e eu monitoramos um ninho ali em cima, no final da última primavera. A mãe vem de milhares de milhas de distância para a praia onde nasceu. Ela põe ovos aqui e depois volta para o mar.

- Não estou gostando dessa história, Bella - disse Edward. - Gosto de você e não quero ficar com ela.

- Escute um pouco - disse eu. - E se você, quer dizer, só por um tempo... Você não tem de se casar com ela. Se você fingisse que estava interessado nela e, quem sabe, até saísse com ela por algum tempo? Não seria necessário ser bom em artes dramáticas. Afinal de contas, ela é divertida e brilhante. Você sabia que ela foi uma semifinalista da Westinghouse? E você tem de admitir que ela é linda.

- Bem, ela não é você.

Comecei a rir.

- Sim, ela é o lindo cisne e eu estou mais para patinho feio.

Edward jogou a areia fora e chegou perto de mim, tão perto que pude sentir sua respiração quente em minha face.

- Você é linda, Bella, acredite. A Alice também é, do seu jeito. Mas não me peça para mentir para ela. Não posso. Não é correto.

Vi um jovem casal caminhando abraçado na areia escura e molhada, mais abaixo.

- Você já se apaixonou alguma vez, Edward?

Ele acariciou meus cabelos e um tremor eletrizante desceu pelas minhas costas.

- Engraçado você me perguntar - segredou ele. - Por falar nisso, eu acho que está acontecendo agora.

Suas palavras doces me envolveram e fiquei olhando para ele.

- Sabe, Alice nunca se apaixonou. Não sei por quê. Talvez seja porque ela deixa os garotos intimidados.

Edward acariciava meu braço.

- Não quero saber da Alice. Quero saber da Bella.

- Engraçado, mas você deveria perguntar se... - disse eu, suavemente.

Edward segurou meu rosto com ambas as mãos.

- Espere, Edward. Espere. Tenho de lhe dizer uma coisa. É sobre Alice.

Minha voz foi abaixando enquanto eu falava. Não queria dizer em voz alta com receio de que desse azar.

- Ela vai morrer, Edward. logo. Ela tem apenas dois meses de vida. E ela não... Seus pais não vão contar a ela.

Edward afastou-se e olhou fixo em direção à água.

- Sinto muito, Bella - sussurrou ele. - Sinto muito, mesmo.

- Tudo que lhe peço é que passe algum tempo com ela e a conheça melhor. Ela é muito legal. E merece saber o que é, realmente, gostar de alguém. Ela saberia como é ter um namorado... e sei que gosta de você.

Eu estava chorando. Droga, pensei. Não queria chorar porque não sabia bem o motivo. Seria pela Alice ou por mim?

- Alice merece muito mais - disse Edward. - Ela merece mais do que um dublê.

- Sim - respondi com a voz rouca. - Ela merece ir para a faculdade, ganhar o Prêmio Nobel, ter filhos, viajar pelo mundo e envelhecer. Mas isso não vai acontecer, certo?

Edward respirou fundo.

- Por que você está fazendo isso?

- Porque... porque ela é minha melhor amiga, eu a adoro , e ela está morrendo.

- Então você deseja desistir de tudo o que está acontecendo entre nós?

- Não quero desistir. Apenas quero compartilhá-lo por um tempo.

Edward encarou-me. Seu olhar era frio e impenetrável.

- As coisas não são bem assim, Bella.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Edward já estava caminhando pela praia. A areia fofa cobria suas pegadas logo depois de cada passo. Era como se ele nunca tivesse estado ali. Quando Edward me deixou em casa, entrei devagar pela porta da frente e parei no corredor. Na verdade, se eu pudesse evitar, não iria falar com ninguém. O ar estava com um cheiro forte de alho do molho de tomate que meu pai costumava preparar. Ele cantava na cozinha (mal), acompanhando seu CD preferido, Gratefil Dead. Como o som estava alto, eles não ouviram o barulho da moto de Edward.

Nessie estava em seu quarto, jogando a bola de basquete na parede - um hábito que minha mãe já desistira de mudar havia muito tempo. Na sala, minha mãe estava sentada nos calcanhares, limpando um troço meio mastigado que lembrava vagamente o chinelo dela. Algumas mechas de cabelo se soltaram de sua e caíam em cachos sobre o rosto.

- Limpo vômito de cachorro o dia todo, Charlie - dizia ela -, sou veterinária. Eu vivo e respiro vômito de cachorro. O que eu quero dizer é que temos muitos animais em casa.

- Apenas um cachorro, um gato e um cavalo - gritou meu pai, da cozinha. Ele entrou na sala dançando (mal) com uma colher de pau na mão.

- Uau! Você é um pedaço de mulher - disse ele a minha mãe. Ela ergueu um pedaço de papel-toalha.

- Estou limpando o vômito de cachorro do seu carpete de quinze anos atrás, manchado de xixi de gato, que tivemos que esconder com a cesta de costura de sua mãe e você ainda é capaz de pensar em safadezas?

Meu pai abaixou-se para beijá-la e deu o molho de tomate para ela experimentar.

- Mais alho - disse ela.

- Não dá!

- Dá!

Eles me faziam lembrar de um antigo e insistente comercial a que eu tinha assistido milhares de vezes - a minha ilha da fantasia. Todos os dias eu sintonizava e eles ainda estavam lá: meu pai, minha mãe e Nessie fazendo as mesmas coisas tolas, normais e cansativas. Pelo menos, é isso que sempre pensei. Mas sempre pensara também que a Alice estaria lá, para sempre.

- Olá, pessoal! - disse, dando as caras.

- Bella, querida, como está a Alice? - perguntou minha mãe. Ela colocou de lado seu material de limpeza e sentou comigo no sofá.

- Ela está bem. Foi mais uma reação aos remédios.

- Liguei para a Esme no hospital. Ela comentou que Alice talvez saia amanhã.

- Nós mandamos alguns balões - acrescentou meu pai. - É uma bobagem, mas achamos que seria mais apropriado do que flores.

- Obrigada, papai.

- O molho já está fervendo - disse ele. - Jantar em cinco minutos. - Ele tocou nos meus cabelos.

- Tudo bem, fofinha?

- Está tudo bem.

Minha mãe me abraçou e ficamos sentadas lado a lado. Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e tentei lembrar de como me sentia quando acreditava que ela podia resolver tudo. Meu Bogey, nosso velho cão mestiço de labrador, entrou saracoteando e cheirou indiferente o local de seu crime. Ele pulou em cima do sofá e deitou-se em nosso colo.

- Nós temos animais demais - disse minha mãe.

Ela fungou e percebi que estava chorando.

- Droga! Não sabia o que dizer a Esme. O que você diz aos pais de uma pessoa que está vendo sua filha morrer? - perguntou. Ela pegou um pedaço de papel-toalha e enxugou os olhos - Como você está reagindo a isso, meu amor?

- Não parece verdade - disse eu -, Alice está lá na escola comigo e nada mudou, exceto o fato de estar sem cabelo. É assim que deve ser. Quer dizer, não quero que a tratem de maneira diferente. Quero que tudo seja como era antes, porque acho que ela quer assim. - Cocei a orelha do bogey.

Minha mãe falou:

- E aquele garoto? O Edward, da Harley.

- Você sabe?

- Paguei o dobro a Nessie e ela falou.

- Por que não me perguntou nada sobre ele? Achava que ... você fosse fazer um estardalhaço por causa da Harley. Esta é a questão, mamãe.

- Seu pai fez. Mas dei-lhe dez dólares - disse ela, alisando meus cabelos. - Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você ia me contar. Além disso, uma vez tive um namorado misterioso e moreno que tinha uma moto.

- Verdade?

- Sim, mas seu pai a trocou por um fusca.

Sorri pela primeira vez como havia décadas não o fazia.

- O fato é que eu quero que Edward namore Alice.

- Ih! O negócio está se complicando. O que Edward acha disso?

- Ele deve me achar louca. Também acho que talvez ele pense que me ama.

- E é recíproco?- Hesitei.

- Isso não importa. Ela também gosta do Edward. Acho que ela vai gostar muito dele. Pensei que talvez eles pudessem namorar por um tempo...

- Bella, não é tão simples assím. Talvez - disse minha mãe gentilmente - você precise pensar por que está fazendo isso.

- Pela Alice. Que está morrendo. Esta parte é simples.

- Sabe, não é porque ela está doente que você tem de colocar sua vída de lado. Não é porque aconteceu uma coisa ruim para a Alice que não possam acontecer coisas boas para você. Acha que ela iria querer isso?

- Isso não tem a ver com sentimento de culpa.

- Talvez não seja propriamente culpa - suspirou. - Amor é assustador, às vezes.

Meu pai apareceu novamente, ainda brandindo uma colher. Suas bochechas estavam com umas listras de molho de tomate como uma pintura de guerra.

- Veja o meu caso - sussurrou minha mãe. - É o tipo de amor assustador.

- Quem está apaixonado? - perguntou meu pai.

- Ninguém - disse eu, deslizando debaixo de Bogey para sair.

- Nem eu, nem Alice, nem ninguém está apaixonado.

- Quer experimentar meu molho? - perguntou meu pai - É uma receita nova e incrementada.

- Eu não acho, papai.

Ele me pareceu um pouco desapontado.

- Bella - disse minha mãe -, dê apoio a Alice e apoiaremos você, está bem?

- Obrigada, mamãe. Vou tomar banho.

Parei no corredor.

- Papai? - chamei.

- Sim, gatinha?

- Pode acreditar - disse, com um sorriso cansado. - Precisa de mais alho. Sempre precisa de mais alho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Nem sempre o amor vem em caixinhas perfeitas..._

_Como fazer com essa situação da Bella e da Alice?_

_E você, desistiria de um amor pela amizade? Ai, ai, ai... situação complicada._

_Próximo capitulo vai aparecer um pouco do Morgan (quem lembrado Morgan?) e a decisão do Edward_

_Um beijão pra minhas leitoras lindas, __**Lari SL**__,__** Geo **__,__** Lih**__ e também um bem- vindo á __**Frieden'n**__ – bjcas pra vocês ^^_

_**Ps:**__ Pra você que ainda não viu, estreei nova fic: __**"Entre Irmãos"**__. Sinopse completa e a fic no meu perfil._

_Espero suas reviews flores,_

_Bjcas,_

_**Days3.**_


	9. Feliz por algum tempo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga _**"**__**Twilight"**_ , todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. _**"O Amor pode esperar"**_ pertence apenas à Katherine Applegate. A mim pertence apenas a parte de adaptar a obra desta incrível escritora.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Feliz por algum tempo<strong>

Como o carburador da perua já havia sido consertado, fui encarregada de levar Nessie ao treino de basquetebol na escola, no sábado de manhã. Quando ela sentou no banco da frente com o boné de beisebol, pensei na Alice. Se a Alice podia ficar doente, qualquer um de nós podia, até mesmo Nessie. Parecia que eu só conseguia ver o mundo através das lentes escuras da doença da Alice. Se estava sendo difícil para todos nós, fiquei imaginando como seria para ela ter de suportar tudo isso.

No caminho paramos no McDonalds.

- Você acha que a mamãe e o papai vão morrer um dia? - perguntou Nessie, entre um gole e outro de milk-shake de chocolate.

- Estatisticamente, é muito provável - disse eu, despreocupada. Ela examinou seu canudinho, franzindo a testa.

- Só daqui a muito tempo, Nessie. Estamos falando de meio século; relaxe, está bem?

- Nem sempre funciona assim - disse ela.

- Não. Mas geralmente sim.

Percebi que ela estava explorando e brincando com a questão como se fosse uma ferida dolorosa. Ela parecia tão confiante e inocente. Será que eu pensara sobre essas coisas na sua idade?

- É difícil, não é? - disse eu. - Alice e tudo o mais.

Ela concordou, mordendo uma batata frita.

- Em que você está pensando? - perguntei.

- Quantos anos eu teria em meio século. Sessenta. Vou estar bem velha.

- Uma anciã. petrificada, praticamente - disse eu, sorrindo.

- Está bem, então - animou-se. Deu-me uma batata frita e por alguma razão me senti melhor também.

Tinhamos acabado de passar pela placa que indicava a localização do -Jungle gardens - uma daquelas miniatrações com jacarés acinzentados e números com pássaros cansados - quando Nessie apontou para uma figura a cavalo mais adiante, andando vagarosamente pelo acostamento da estrada movimentada.

- Deve ser um número do show - disse ela.

- Ele não deveria estar aqui fora neste trânsito - contestei.

- Ele tem um papagaio na cabeça. Que outra coisa poderia ser?

Diminuí a velocidade. Os outros carros em nossa frente também, e ficamos olhando a pequena figura montada no cavalo magro e velho que atravessava serpenteando o estacionamento do clube.

- E ele vem trazendo uns cachorros - continuou Nessie.

Um carro de polícia em nossa frente entrou no estacionamento.

- Você acha que eles vão prendê-lo? - perguntou Nessie. Quer dizer, não parece ser crime ter uma aparência esquisita neste país, não é? Pobre velho, ele parece perdido.

- Ele está perdido. Entrei no estacionamento ao lado do Jipe.

- Por que estamos parando? Vou me atrasar.

- O homem a cavalo. Ele é uma espécie de amigo meu.

Estacionei o carro. Os policiais já estavam se aproximando de Morgan, acenando seus braços. Ele acenou de volta.

- Você conhece aquele cara? - perguntou Nessie.

- Sim. - Suspirei e tirei a chave do contato. - Uma vez, nós fomos a Vegas.

Levei tempo, bastante tempo, mas consegui resolver tudo. Telefonei para Edward em seu trabalho e ele veio no mesmo instante. Os policiais foram muito gentis. Afinal de contas, o estado estava cheio de velhinhos que não sabiam para onde estavam indo.

Prontifiquei-me a levar Clementine - a égua de Morgan de volta para casa, e os policiais levaram Morgan. Nessie podia escolher: viatura policial ou moto. Não teve dúvidas. Subiu na moto e abraçou Edward com cuidado, como se estivesse segurando um vaso emprestado, muito frágil e caro. Então, sorriu para mim, vitoriosa, e, juntos, foram embora fazendo barulho.

Quando cheguei ao trailer, encontrei Morgan e Nessie sentados nos degraus da frente conversando animados. Edward estava sentado no Cadillac, com o teto abaixado, tomando uma Coca-cola de canudinho, com o olhar perdido.

- Isabella salva novamente! - disse ele, enquanto nos aproximávamos.

- Bem, a rigor eu deveria estar montada num cavalo branco. Desci do cavalo e afaguei seu focinho. - Diga-me, quantos anos tem essa garota?

- Muitos. Morgan tinha um rancho no Novo México. Isso foi depois de fazer umas economias, trabalhando como madeireiro no Oregon. E da época em que foi segurança em Vegas.

Lancei um olhar ao velho. Tive certeza de que se uma brisa mais forte soprasse ele se dissolveria no meio dela como um tufo de dente-de-leão.

- Morgan trabalhou como segurança? - perguntei.

- Num cassino.

- Bells! Veja isto - gritou Nessie. O papagaio estava em seu ombro. Ela assobiou e a matilha a rodeou. Ela bateu palmas, girou a mão e todos os quatro deram uma cambalhota para trás simultaneamente. Pisquei os olhos, incrédula.

- Oh, sim - disse Edward. - Esqueci de falar da parte em que ele treinava animais para o circo Ringling Brothers.

- Você está brincando!

Edward sorriu lentamente.

- De jeito nenhum. Morgan teve uma vida e tanto.

- Foi assim que acabou chegando a Sarasota? Por muitos anos, a cidade sediou os circos durante o inverno.

- Sím, ele tinha muitos amigos aqui. A maioria já morreu. Ou foi embora.

- Os cachorrinhos montam nas costas dos grandes também - gritou Nessie. - E os poodles montam em Clementine.

- Não agora - disse eu. - Ela teve um dia difícil. Precisa descansar, comer e beber água.

- Vou fazer isso - disse Nessie. - Está bem, Morgan? Morgan acenou que sim vagamente com a cabeça. Ele parecia extremamente cansado, mas feliz.

- Não consigo acreditar que Morgan tenha cavalgado aquela distância - disse, baixinho. - Para falar a verdade, nem mesmo acredito que ele tenha conseguido montar.

- Varia - disse Edward. - Há dias em que ele está perfeitamente lúcido, e outros em que não sabe nem o próprio nome. Então ele fica deitado na cama por uma semana, acumulando energia, e apronta uma arte como essa.

Ele olhou para Morgan, e seus olhares se cruzaram rapidamente. O queixo de Edward contraiu-se. Passei Clementine para Edward e me aproximei de Morgan.

- Bem - disse eu. - Que aventura, hein? Você deve estar cansado.

- Estou. Um pouco.

- Que tal uma soneca?

- Pôquer depois disso?

- Veremos. Vamos - estendi o braço e ele aceitou.

Dentro, o trailer estava escuro e arrumado. Havia uma cadeira pequena, um sofá, um fogão a gás velho e muito pequeno e um aparelho de televisão com uma antena de alumínio. Levei-o até a cama do canto. Ele deitou-se obediente, mas com uma pontinha de contrariedade, como um garotinho cansado cedendo ao sono. Cobri-o com o velho acolchoado feito a mão que estava ao pé da cama.

- Morgan? - perguntei. - Aonde você estava indo hoje?

Ele abriu a boca e fixou os olhos num ponto qualquer atrás de mim.

- Acho que nem pensei nisso.

- Não tem importância. Só perguntei por curiosidade.

Ele fechou os olhos e disse:

- Esta noite nós vamos a Vegas. Ou então a Wisconsin.

- Qualquer um dos dois seria legal - concordei eu, mas já estava dormindo. A luz do sol ofuscava, depois que saí do trailer escuro. Fui me encontrar com Edward. Insisti em que deveria sair com Alice, para deixá-la feliz; pelo menos em seus últimos dias.

- Não é bem assim - Edward virou-se. - Ei, você quer almoçar ou comer alguma outra coisa? Estou lhe devendo.

- Não, obrigada. Estou mais a fim de ficar sentada aqui.

- Vou levá-la para pegar seu carro na hora que você quiser.

- Não estou com pressa. Nessie está se divertindo pra valer com o maior show da Terra, ali adiante. Ela deveria ter ido ao jogo de basquetebol, mas acho que o passeio de moto com você foi muito melhor.

Fechei os olhos.

- Morgan me disse que vamos a Vegas esta noite. Ou a Wisconsin. Ele morou nesses dois lugares?

- E em centenas de outros - disse Edward. - Eu ia vê-lo todo verão, às vezes no periodo de aulas também. Não importava onde ele estivesse - acrescentou, balançando a cabeça. - Uma vez eu passei quatro semanas com ele num barco de pesca de camarão no golfo.

- Quantos anos você tinha?

- Sete. Foi genial. Decidi que ia ser um pirata, mas descobri que era alérgico a frutos do mar.

- Não acredito que sua mãe tenha deixado você ir.

- Ela não me deixou ir. Ela mandou-me para lá.

Levantei meu banco no mesmo instante em que Edward reclinava o dele.

- Ela mandou você? Sua mãe mandou-o embora para um barco de pesca de camarão quando tinha sete anos?

Edward fechou os olhos.

- Ela me mandava para todo tipo de lugar - eu e os meus dois irmãos.

- Ela mandou você para cá também?

Edward fez que não com a cabeça.

- Não, isso eu fiz por minha conta. Ela acha que sou muito louco, por ter vindo para cá.

- Não entendo.

Ele não respondeu. Apoiei-me nos cotovelos e fiquei observando-o. Suas bochechas e seus braços estavam queimados de sol. Com os olhos fechados ele parecia mais jovem e indefeso. Ele estendeu o braço para que eu pegasse em sua mão. Hesitei por um momento e então a segurei e ele começou a apertá-la fortemente. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, o outro braço estava sob a cabeça e os pés sobre o painel do carro. Podia dizer que ele estava tirando uma soneca vespertina se não fosse o jeito com que apertava minha mão.

- Durante a minha infância - disse Edward - as coisas não foram lá muito boas. Meu pai e minha mãe brigavam muito. Eram bons nisso. Quando chegava o verão, minha mãe nos mandava para qualquer lugar onde meu avô estivesse; minha avó morreu ainda jovem e o meu avô era um tipo de pessoa aventureira, mas suponho que minha mãe achava que isso seria bom para descansarmos. A seu próprio modo, um tanto estranho, ela está tentando nos fazer um bem.

Ele suspirou e continuou:

- Quando eu tinha uns nove anos, meu pai foi embora pra sempre. Por muitos anos minha mãe jurava que ele ia voltar, o que acabava sendo muito patético. Sempre gostei de Morgan por isso. Perguntei se meu pai ia voltar e ele respondeu que isso era tão provável quanto um porco voar.

- Bem, sua mãe... provavelmente ela estava tentando proteger você.

Edward abriu os olhos.

- Ás vezes é bem melhor aceitar a verdade e encará-la, Isabella. De qualquer forma minha mãe ficou perdida por algum tempo - uma crise nervosa, você diria. Decidiram nos internar num orfanato, mas Morgan apareceu na hora em que estávamos arrumando nossas malas, literalmente - disse ele, rindo tristemente. - O herói salvador. Ele cuidou de nós até minha mãe melhorar. Depois disso, ficou por lá por mais algum tempo e acabou vindo para cá.

Nessie corria pelo campo ladeada pelos cachorros... Quando a vimos, ambos começamos a rir.

- Então, por que veio para cá? - perguntei. - Você disse que sua mãe não queria que viesse.

- Morgan tinha de levar Galgo a Detroit para uma exposição no Natal passado. Um vizinho cuidou dos animais para ele. O único problema foi que ele acabou indo para Kalamazoo e não para Detroit. Você está vendo que ele estava bem longe de lá. Então minha mãe começou a pensar que talvez fosse melhor interná-lo numa casa de repouso. Mas, quando falou disso com Morgan, ele ficou furioso. Principalmente porque não suportava a idéia de deixar os animais, mas também porque sabia que isso significava, sabe como é, o começo do fim. Esse tipo de coisa mata você. Minha mãe não queria interná-lo. Ela estava sofrendo muito com isso, mas parecia não haver alternativa até que...

- Até que você decidiu vir cuidar de Morgan sozinho - disse eu.

- Bem, é isso mesmo. Minha mãe está preocupada com o fato de eu não conseguir lidar com ele, mas tenho de tentar. Morgan sempre esteve presente quando precisei dele.

Edward soltou minha mão. Ele sentou-se e esfregou os olhos, olhando com carinho em direção ao trailer.

- Sabe, só quero cuidar das coisas. Não para sempre. Eu sei que esta situação não pode continuar para sempre, mas por um pouco mais de tempo. Se pelo menos eu conseguir manter o Morgan sob controle, sei que vai dar certo. Minha mãe está mandando dinheiro e temos uma pequena poupança.

- Mas você está faltando muito às aulas, Edward. O problema com a polícia hoje e o fato de Morgan pegar o carro...

- Eu sei - disse ele, agarrando a direção. - Acredite-me, eu sei - enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou uma carta dobrada... - é do vice-diretor. Mais uma ausência injustificada e estou fora.

- Eles não podem fazer isso!

- Na verdade, eles tem sido muito legais. Como sabe da situação, ele e os professores têm-me dado algumas chances.

- Acho que... acho que o que você fez, sua atitude de ter vindo até aqui para cuidar de Morgan é muito louvável.

- Sim, sou um cara legal - disse Edward. Ele olhou para mim com os olhos úmidos. - Se pelo menos você o tivesse conhecido antes, Isabella. Ele simplesmente adorava a vida. Não tinha medo de nada. Era muito independente. - Franziu a testa. – Aquelas coisas são como gaiolas. A única vez que vi Morgan chorar foi quando minha mãe falou em interná-lo. - Encostou a cabeça na direção. - Meu Deus, você deve estar achando que sou louco.

- Não penso assim de jeito nenhum. Acho que é maravilhoso o que está tentando fazer.

Com a cabeça ainda inclinada sobre a direção, Edward a virou para o meu lado. Parecia tão esperançoso que deu pena de ver.

- Tem esta vizinha - a Sue. Aquela que você viu aqui no outro dia. Seu marido tinha mal de Alzheimer, por isso ela sabe como é. Ela realmente gosta do Morgan. Às vezes, ela vem aqui e toma conta dele para mim. Acho que, se eu puder programar os horários, tudo vai dar certo. Não posso ficar com ele o tempo todo, obviamente. Mas farei o melhor que puder. Apenas tenho de fazê-lo entender que as coisas só vão dar certo se ele se comportar muito bem.

- Poderia ajudar - ofereci. - Poderia vir até aqui, de vez em quando, quando você estiver trabalhando.

- Não - disse ele, com firmeza -, não posso envolvê-la nisso também.

- Gosto do Morgan - falei. - Ele me disse que eu era um mulherão.

- Isso foi seu papagaio, embora seja verdade. Obrigado por ter-se oferecido, de qualquer forma.

Edward levantou a cabeça.

- Do que você está rindo?

- Estava apenas pensando... Imaginara encontrar todo tipo de coisa bizarra, depois de ouvir os boatos na escola. Mas esta nunca me ocorreu.

- Você acha que sou maluco.

- Na verdade, acho que você é surpreendente. De um jeito meio maluco.

Edward inclinou-se em minha direção. Pegou meu rosto com as duas mãos e ficou olhando como se estivesse me vendo pela primeira vez. A grama farfalhava com a brisa. Depois de um momento, ele soltou meu rosto e nós ficamos sentados lá, em silêncio, observando tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo.

- Como estará a Alice agora? - perguntei, para falar alguma coisa.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Talvez haja um pouquinho de culpa em tudo isso.

- Que tipo de culpa?

Mudei de posição me sentindo desconfortável.

- Parte dela atribuo ao fato de que me parece errado ter alguma coisa boa acontecendo comigo agora enquanto algo de ruim está acontecendo com uma pessoa de quem eu gosto.

- E a outra parte?

- Não importa. Vai dar a impressão de que tenho doze anos de idade.

Edward sorriu malicioso.

- Está bem, culpada pelo fato de... - hesitei. - pelo fato de ter gostado de você desde o dia que nos encontramos, mas, então, algumas horas depois disso, Alice disse que gostava de você e eu não quis falar sobre o assunto porque ela acabara de descobrir que estava doente - tomei fôlego.

- Você gostou de mim?

- Sim, muito.

- Oh! e agora você está querendo jogar toda essa magia pro alto, pelo bem da humanidade.

- Não, pelo bem de Alice.

Abri a porta. Edward tamborilou na direção. Pude perceber que estava se preparando para tomar uma decisão.

- Isabella - disse, finalmente -, tenho maus pressentimentos sobre isso. Acho que é um erro. Não para você ou para mim, mas para Alice. - Ele parou um pouco e acrescentou: - O que quer que façamos temos de estar certos de não magoá-la.

Subitamente compreendi o que ele estava dizendo. Senti uma mistura explosiva e estranha de entusiasmo e derrota.

- É óbvio que não podemos magoá-la - disse, baixinho.

- Você ainda está convencida de que isso é uma boa idéia?

- Ela gosta de você, Edward. Apenas saia com ela e divirta-se, deixe que tenha um namorado por um tempo. É... – procurei uma palavra delicada - é temporário.

- Temporário - sussurrou ele.

Nós nos olhamos em silêncio, compreendendo o que isso significava.

- Assim - disse Edward, finalmente -, acho que significa que não vamos mais dançar.

- De qualquer forma, você não sabe dançar. Além disso, se fossemos, a notícia se espalharia e Alice ficaria sabendo.

Edward saiu do carro. Aproximou-se de mim, pegou minha mão e puxou-me para perto dele.

- Você sabe que estou apaixonado por você, não sabe?

Então ele me beijou. Um beijo longo e insistente que fez com que eu me esquecesse de tudo, de tudo neste mundo. Até mesmo de Alice.

Edward afastou-se. Ele me olhou extremamente concentrado:

- Agora que já resolvemos, você pode me dar o número da Alice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Decisão do Edward tomada, e numa coisa eu tenho certeza: vai dar confusão!_

_A Alice é uma ótima pessoa, mas eu não tenho certeza se ela é única que sofre com tudo isso :/_

_-X—_

_**Lari SL:**__ Situação tensa é eufemismo, se fosse comigo eu sofreria que nem cachorro =[_

_**Lih:**__ É, você viu que ele disse que está apaixonado pela Bella? Ahh, ele é um fofo. Beijocas pra você também. ^^_

_**Geo**__: É, a Alice, sofre, o Ed sofre, e a Bella também. Mas sempre tem uma brisa fresca nessas historias. O amor do Ed é sempre o mais lindo, neah =]_

_Meninas, mil beijos pra vocês, e espero suas reviews pro próximo vir ainda mais rápido, ok? _

_Bjcas,_

_**Days3. **_


	10. Dezesseis anos e nenhum beijo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga _**"Twilight"**_ , todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. _**"O Amor pode esperar"**_ pertence apenas à Katherine Applegate. A mim pertence apenas a parte de adaptar a obra desta incrível escritora.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Dezesseis anos e nenhum beijo<strong>

Na terça-feira Alice voltou para a escola agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou como se tivesse desmaiado só para chamar a atenção. Passamos a hora do almoço na biblioteca comendo Doritos às escondidas, enquanto eu a ajudava a pôr em dia suas lições atrasadas.

- O que o médico disse?

Alice levantou os olhos do seu caderno.

- Você sabe como são os médicos. Na verdade, eles não dizem nada. Eles apenas resmungam fazendo pose. - Ela arrumou sua echarpe - um modelo verde de seda que a deixava com a aparência das mulheres da antiga Hollywood.

- Minha mãe e ele conversaram muito - continuou Alice. - Acho que compreenderam que eu iria para a escola mesmo contra a vontade deles, então calaram a boca e concordaram.

- Quantas sessões de radioterapia?

- Sei la..

A porta de vidro da biblioteca se abriu e Alice me cutucou, mudando de assunto imediatamente.

- Edward! Oh, Deus! E eu estou usando minha echarpe alá Joan Crawford. Preferia estar com meu boné.

Edward andava sem rumo, examinando as estantes. Cheguei a cruzar os dedos embaixo da mesa. Alice tirou um blush de sua bolsa e desenroscou a tampa.

- Sabe que eu não fiquei sabendo de mais nada dele depois do hospital? Aposto que ele ficou assustado.

- Ele não tem aparecido muito por aqui - observei, pegando outro dorito.

- Não, foi o lance do hospital. Embora eu estivesse usando aquela camisola frente única, sexy, com os coelhinhos. - Ela fechou o blush com um suspiro.

- Eu deveria chamá-lo para vir aqui. Não, vai parecer que estou desesperada. Por outro lado, eu estou mesmo desesperada.

- Não, você não está.

- Sim, estou. Estou careca. A falta de cabelo é igual ao desespero.

Edward vinha andando por trás de Alice e olhou-me nos olhos. Seu olhar estava agitado como o de um animal acuado. Desviei os olhos. Eu não queria, de forma alguma, estragar tudo, deixando Alice perceber.

- Ele está olhando nesta direção - Disse eu.

Alice quase deu uma gargalhada, mas conseguiu se recompor.

- Cada traço de seu rosto é tão bonito quanto minha cabeça, Bella. - Ela me garantiu. - Ele está vindo nesta direção?

- Sim. Ele parece um pouco sem graça. É bom sinal.

- Estar sem graça é bom?

- Pode significar que ele esteja se preparando para fazer um convite.

- Oh, Deus!, oh, Deus!, Por favor - Sussurrou Alice, depois gemeu. - Veja. Estou falando com um Deus em que nem mesmo acredito.

Dei-lhe um leve chute. Edward estava se aproximando.

- Acho que você tem de responder a todas as perguntas do final do capítulo sete. - Disse eu em voz alta.

- Senhoras - disse Edward, puxando uma cadeira.

- Vocês estão de posse de um contrabando em forma de guloseimas com alto teor de gordura.

- Ei, é nosso primeiro crime - Argumentou Alice.

- Pode comprar meu silêncio com alguns doritos - Disse Edward.

Seus olhos passaram por mim numa fração de segundos.

- Ou pode sair comigo amanhã à noite.

As bochechas pálidas de Alice enrubesceram.

- Você propõe um acordo em termos muito duros. Não vá registrar esse crime na minha ficha.

- Está bem, então - Disse Edward, enxugando a mão na calça. - Por volta das sete. Sei onde você mora. Nós... Sei lá. Faremos uma orgia com salgadinhos. Você sabe que eu tenho uma moto?

- Mal posso esperar para contar para minha mãe.

- Não esqueça do outro capacete - Disse eu, me arrependendo logo em seguida.

- Como você sabe que ele tem um capacete extra? - Perguntou Alice. Nunca vi Edward sorrir daquela maneira. Eu sabia o que aquela expressão queria dizer: "não disse que não ia dar certo?"

- Foi naquela vez no campo, onde ele quase se matou, não se lembra que lhe falei sobre isto? Ele estava com um capacete extra, o que encontrei dentro da vala.

Foi minha vez de sorrir para Edward, vitoriosa. Ele levantou-se abruptamente.

- Vejo você amanhã à noite - Disse ele para Alice.

- Mais cedo - Disse Alice.

- Hein? Ah, sim, o francês.

Quando estava saindo, ele rossou meu ombro. Não foi um contato muito grande nem uma falta grave, mas, instintivamente, me afastei. Perfeitamente serena, Alice ficou observando enquanto ele se afastava, mas nem bem ele sumiu de vista, ela levantou o punho e gritou:

- Viva! Decolamos. Ele não tem os olhos mais incríveis do tipo " Estou esperando por você"?

- Olhos magníficos.

- E aqueles lábios de Cristian Slater e nariz de Tom Cruise.

- Todas as partes do corpo muito bem distribuídas.

Ela parecia tão extasiada que tive uma forte sensação de poder, como qualquer casamenteira bem sucedida, mas era mais que isso. Sentia-me muitissimo generosa. Quase nobre, como Edward havia dito.

- Meu Deus, estou me vangloriando, não estou?

- Alice, ele é maravilhoso, é gentil, enviou-lhe flores e vocês vão sair juntos. Por que você não deveria estar contente?

- Sou uma excelente observadora de caráter.

- Mas eu não sou.

- Claro que é - Disse eu.

- Lembra-se do último cara por quem estive apaixonada? Jerry? Alto, muito alto do tipo "perfeito para mim"? Lembra-se de quando almoçamos perto do mastro da bandeira e que ele disse que tinha alguma coisa para dividir comigo?

- Lembro.

- Sabe o que era? Um chocolate que havia comprado numa lanchonete próxima, antes de nos encontrarmos.

Levantamo-nos e saimos. Escrevi um bilhete a ele numa folha de caderno, manifestando minha satisfação pelo convite ter sido tão direto, oferecendo ajuda a Edward. As coisas estavam começando tão bem que eu queria garantir que continuassem assim. Fiquei imaginando uma crise de última hora com Morgan, interrompendo nosso plano, e Edward ligando para Alice com uma desculpa qualquer - E ela arrasada.

Quando nos encontramos na sala de aula, dobrei o bilhete e passei pra trás.

_Edward,_

_Alice está tão animada! Você precisava ter visto. Sei que vocês vão se divertir muito. Precisa de ajuda com o Morgan? Ficaria feliz em fazer-lhe companhia._

_Sinceramente._

_Bella_

Alguns minutos mais tarde, o meu bilhete foi devolvido. Edward escrevera ao pé da página com um rabisco quase ilegível:

_B -_

_ Obrigado. Não. Jane se prontificou a fazer companhia a ele. Tive uma conversa com ele. E ele prometeu se comportar. Está tudo bem. Feliz por Alice estar feliz. Ainda amo você._

_Ainda amo você._ Li essas palavras milhares de vezes, mas não olhei para trás. Amassei o bilhete e logo em seguida reconsiderei, dobrando-o com cuidado e colocando-o dentro do meu caderno. Quando o sinal tocou e saímos arrastando os pés em direção à porta, Edward e eu acabamos ficando lado a lado. Caminhávamos tão tensos e constrangidos como um noivo e uma noiva indo para o altar.

Quando chegamos à porta, nos separamos sem trocar uma palavra. Naquela noite, Edward me telefonou

- Você acha que ela sabe?

- Não - disse. - Tenho certeza que não e tem que continuar assim.

- Amo você, Bella - Disse Edward.

Esperei. Podia ouvir a brisa empurrando levemente as palmeiras do lado de fora da minha janela, e também a respiração uniforme e continua de Edward.

- Amo você também - Disse eu e então desliguei o telefone.

Na sexta-feira à tarde, Bree e eu fomos até a casa de Alice para trocarmos idéias sobre o encontro. A maior parte do tempo passávamos vendo o que Alice chamou de seu próprio desfile de modas: Um desfile sem fim de acessórios para usar na cabeça.

Ela não se conformava em mostrar a cabeça. Uma parte dela estava avermelhada por causa da radioterapia, como se estivesse queimada de sol. Os técnicos marcaram o couro cabeludo com tinta roxa para facilitar a localização das aplicações. Finalmente decidimo -nos por uma echarpe preta - Fui contra a saia - e por uma calça preta com um colete que Carmen bordara para ela.

- Temos de ir, Alice - avisei-a poucos minutos antes do horário que Edward ia chegar. - temos de levar nossas vidas sem graça e sem cor.

- Fiquem - ela implorou. - Fiquem até que ele chegue.

- Não - disse eu.

- Vamos - insistiu Bree. - Precisamos viver normalmente.

- Depressa, Bree! - puxei seu braço insistentemente.

Alice acompanhhou-nos até a porta.

- Você está linda- exclamei.

- Maravilhosa! - concordou Bree. - Nossa pequena Alice já está adulta!

- Vocês já sabem onde vão? - perguntei.

- Não tenho idéia - disse Alice e sorriu. - Você sabe o que é legal nisso tudo? Sinto-me normal pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo. Sabe, como se não estivesse doente. Pela primeira vez, não estou pensando em radioterapia, médicos ou no tamanho do tumor. - Bem - acrescentou fazendo uma careta -, pelo menos não estava até o momento em que mencionei o fato de não estar pensando sobre isso. O que importa é o seguinte: tudo o que me interessa neste momento é Edward e eu.

Era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir para ter certeza de que Edward e eu estávamos fazendo a coisa certa. Independentemente do que pudesse acontecer, Alice guardaria para sempre aquele momento, quando, por um breve espaço de tempo, havia sido apenas uma garota nervosa se arrumando para o primeiro encontro.

Naquela noite eu estava deitada na cama lendo, quando ela telefonou.

- Como foi? - perguntei, tão logo peguei o fone, já sabendo que era ela.

- Perfeito - sua voz estava embargada de emoção. – O cara perfeito, o encontro perfeito, perfeito, perfeito, perfeito.

- Não houve o nervosismo do primeiro encontro?

- Não. Pode parecer estranho, mas ele é simplesmente gentil, engraçado e encantador. Nada daquilo que pensávamos: aquela estória do cara misterioso e bandido.

- Não houve aqueles longos momentos de silêncio constrangedores ou coisa assim?

- Não. Fomos comer pizza no Araiulo e foi como se já nos conhecessemos há muito tempo. Ele foi tão natural, realmente aberto em relação à minha doença, bem diferente da maioria das outras pessoas. Você sabe como eles ficam constrangidos.

Eu enrolava o fio do telefone no dedo.

- Você descobriu muita coisa sobre ele?

- Não muito. Um pouco. Ele contou-me que está morando com o avô. Foi isso. Mas falou muito sobre você.

- Sobre mim?

- Sim. Não sabia que vocês dois se conheciam tão bem!

- Bem... - hesitei. - Nós estamos no mesmo grupo de estudos.

- Foi o que ele disse. De qualquer forma, ele acha você muito legal. - Ela fez uma pausa e riu baixinho. - Obviamente, foi a mim que ele beijou.

Tentei não pensar no que isso significava, deixando que aquela doce sensação, que tive quando seus lábios tocaram os meus, tomasse conta do meu corpo.

- E então?

- Perfeito. simplesmente... tão... perfeito. Preciso achar outra palavra. Alguma coisa que expresse melhor do que perfeito.

- Estou feliz, Al. Realmente, muito feliz.

- Sabe o que é legal? Ainda posso morrer virgem, mas, pelo menos, não farei dezesseis anos sem nunca ter sido beijada.

Morrer. Aquela palavra, assim tão solta!

- Como você pode saber se aquela é a pessoa certa para você? - perguntou Alice.

- É como nos filmes. A câmera focaliza e o volume da musica aumenta. Se vocês realmente foram feitos um para o outro, a câmera se afasta discretamente.

Ela começou a rir.

- Bem, tenho de ír embora. Carmen acha que tenho exagerado. Quando chego em casa, ela põe a mão na minha testa e no mesmo instante me faz medir a temperatura. Alguns minutos mais de atividade além do normal e ela já começa a me enfiar goela abaixo todo tipo de mistura cubana: suco de laranja, rins de porco e coisas desse tipo.

- Estou tão felíz que tenha se divertído, Al. Você merece.

- Bella, muito obrigada.

- De quê?

- Por ter dado uma mãozinha.

- Não... De que você está falando?

- Sabe como é, convidando-o para a festa, dando moral. Se não fosse isso eu não teria tido coragem de embarcar nessa relação.

- Tudo em nome do dever - disse eu, delicadamente. Amigo é pra essas coisas.

Desliguei o telefone e fui até a cômoda. Comecei a chorar ao mesmo tempo em que tirava a camiseta cinzenta e macia que estava usando e colocava outra. Enquanto as lágrimas rolavam, dobrei muito bem a camiseta e a coloquei no fundo da gaveta embaixo de uma pilha de roupas. escondida de tal modo que eu pudesse esquecer que existia. E que pudesse esquecer a tristeza dentro de mim, que tornara quase insuportável ouvir a voz alegre da minha melhor amiga.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**__ :A alegria da Al é semelhante a infelicidade da Bella =[_

_Gente, quase morri quando ele escreveu no bilhete "Ainda amo você" *suspiros*_

_Só queria explicar porque não postei antes. Um amigo nosso foi formatar o nosso PC, e como era amigo, ficou um tempo a mais e eu fiquei com o computador de menos ¬¬ _

_Respondendo:_

_**Geo:**__ Oie flor, demorei mas cheguei *-* Eu também adoro o Morgan, acho ele um fofo, ele ai ter bastante participações nessa fic, e bem, a Nessie ta na flor da idade, fofa e espinhosa: adooroo! E o Edward começou agora a dar o primeiro passo e já se beijaram neah? Ahh, a Allie ta tão feliz! Bjcas pra vc ^^_

_**Lari SL:**__ Ai, e a confusão começou hj neah? Eles já deram o primeiro beijo e a Bella sofre, esse é o pior , mas ela não vai conseguir desistir agora que já ta feito =[ . Mas a confusão só começou...ashuahsuahsusah_

_Bjcas pra vc também flor *-*_

_Só pra lembrar, ainda hoje mais tarde eu vou postar também __**"Entre Irmãos"**__ , passem lá e dêem uma conferida ok?_

_Bjcas,_

_**Days3.**_


	11. Não quero mais dividir Edward

_**Disclaimer:**_ Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga _**"Twilight"**_ , todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. _**"O Amor pode esperar"**_ pertence apenas à Katherine Applegate. A mim pertence apenas a parte de adaptar a obra desta incrível escritora.

* * *

><p><strong>11. Não quero mais dividir Edward<strong>

Quatro semanas se passaram. Via menos Alice, porque ela via mais o Edward. Ela achava que estava apaixonada e eu lhe disse que ela merecia isso. Podia-se notar que ela estava piorando. Já tinha tido dois acessos, ambos em casa. Às vezes, quando estava andando, arrastava um pouco a perna direita. Outras vezes, ela se atrapalhava ligeiramente ao falar. Embora pareça estranho e bizarro, acho que nunca a vira mais feliz, apesar das dores de cabeça, da perda de peso continua e da fadiga terrivel. Ela estava sempre rindo, sempre tentando manter o bom humor, como se cada momento fosse o mais importante.

Algumas vezes pensei ter percebido uma ponta de sofrimento naqueles momentos de euforia, como uma atriz que sai do papel momentaneamente. Mas censurava-me quando pensava nessas coisas. Estava tentando achar alguma sombra em sua felicidade, um indicio de que nem tudo estava tão bem no relacionamento que eu mesma incentivara. Não era isso que eu esperava. Esperava que estivesse abrindo mão do Edward, partilhando-o do jeito que prometera a mim mesma: de forma aberta, tudo por amor a Alice, sem questionamentos.

Depois de algum tempo me acostumei a ver Alice e Edward sussurrando, de mãos dadas, fazendo as coisas que os apaixonados fazem. Ele e eu nunca conversávamos, exceto na presença de Alice. Ele nem tomava conhecimento da minha presença nos corredores. Era como se, ao voltar suas atenções para Alice, ele não conseguisse manter nenhum tipo de relação comigo, nem mesmo como amigo. Depois de seu primeiro encontro, ele me chamara de lado, no corredor, para explicar que tinha de manter distância de mim. Dissera que era difícil demais, complicado demais. Aquilo doeu. Tenho de admitir que doeu de um jeito que nunca acontecera antes - uma dor surda e vazia que não ia embora. Mas isso não era nada, nada, comparado à dor que eu sabia que Alice estava suportando, em silêncio. Isso era tudo que tinha de lembrar quando via seus longos dedos entrelaçados com os dela, ou quando a beijava com tanto carinho que eu me perguntava se ele realmente chegara a gostar de mim. Diante dessas situações, sentia um ciúme terrível, que me consumia por dentro. Então, eu lembrava de suas olheiras e seu bonezinho de beisebol torto na cabeça e me perguntava que tipo de pessoa horrível havia dentro de mim, que era capaz de ter tais sentimentos.

Uma vez, logo depois que Edward e Alice começaram a namorar, estávamos juntos em um grupo grande no refeitório. Eu estava sentada ao lado de Alice. Ela disse alguma coisa engraçada que nos fez rir, e de repente Edward inclinou-se para beijá-la. Segurou seu rosto delicadamente e beijou-a longa e vagarosamente, enquanto todos nós observávamos um pouco constrangidos e um pouco fascinados. Enquanto ele a beijava, abriu os olhos e olhou direto para mim. Não sabia o que estava vendo em seus olhos naquele momento - mágoa, raiva? -, mas tive certeza de que não gostei da dor aguda de ciúme e arrependimento que senti ao vê-los juntos. Parei de me sentir nobre. Naquele momento senti apenas raiva.

Levantei-me para sair antes que o beijo terminasse. Estava a meio caminho do outro lado do refeitório quando Alice me chamou. Esgueirei-me pela porta tão rápido quanto pude, fingindo não ouvir. No final de uma tarde, estava fazendo um trabalho de inglês quando ouvi uma voz familiar. Eu olhei pela janela e vi Edward conversando com Nessie na entrada de carros. Minha mãe bateu na porta.

- Edward está aí.

- Já ouvi.

- Digo que você está indo? - disse ela, espiando dentro do quarto. Fiquei olhando para o meu caderno.

- Diga-lhe que não estou aqui, está bem?

Ela olhou-me desapontada, de um jeito que só as mães sabem fazer.

- Não vou. Não! - disse eu.

- O que foi? - perguntou ela, na maior inocência.

- Não me olhe desse jeito. com esse olhar de superioridade materna. Está dando certo. Alice, está completamente apaixonada por ele, eu não tenho nada para dizer-lhe, fim de estória.

Ela sentou-se na cama comigo.

- E se o Edward não estiver apaixonado pela Alice? E se não estiver dando certo e é o que Edward está querendo lhe dizer? Seja lá o que for que aconteça, você não quer que Alice sofra agora, quer? - Suspirei e disse:

- Está bem. Falarei com ele na garagem. Mas faça-me o favor de não convidá-lo para o jantar, está bem?

- Nunca a submeteria a tal humilhação. Nós vamos comer carne ensopada requentada.

Olhei no espelho. Estava com a aparência de... bem, de carne ensopada requentada. Não que isso importasse.

- O que é? - disse quando cheguei à varanda.

Nessie estava sentada na moto de Edward fazendo sua melhor pose de Evel Knievel. Edward enganchou seus polegares nos bolsos.

- Gostaria de conversar com você.

- Tenho de fazer aquele trabalho de inglês para amanhã. Estou meio sobrecarregada.

- Alguns minutos, apenas. Acabo de vir da casa da Alice.

- Ela está bem? - perguntei-lhe, assustada.

- Ela está bem. Muito cansada. Ela está tendo mais problemas com seu lado direito. Mas você conhece Alice. Está fingindo que está tudo bem - disse ele, olhando para mim.. – De minha parte, não sou muito bom nisso.

- Não acho que precisemos ter esta conversa - respondi. - Acho que não temos escolha.

Sem uma palavra, virei-me e abri a porta de tela para que ele entrasse em casa.

- Edward, mamãe. Mamãe, Edward.

- Olá... Você é a doutora Swan, não é? - disse Edward, estendendo a mão.

- Sim - disse minha mãe. - Sinto muito que o pai de Bella não esteja aqui para conhecê-lo, Edward. Ele também tinha uma Harley. - Edward pareceu impressionado.

- Não pense que ele seja corajoso. Ele trocou-a por um carro.

Acompanhei em direção à varanda.

- Vamos. Podemos conversar lá nos fundos.

Dei uma olhada para minha mãe querendo dizer que queríamos privacidade total. Sentamos nas cadeiras de plástico da varanda dos fundos, frente a frente, separados por uma mesa de plástico branco.

- Bella - disse Edward, sem preâmbulos -, sinto falta de você.

- Sinto falta de você também, Edward - disse eu, tentando parecer indiferente.

- Inicialmente eu fiquei magoado e com muita raiva de você por causa dessa história com a Alice. Mas depois de algum tempo a mágoa começou a desaparecer e percebi que simplesmente sentia falta de conversar com você.

- Por que você tem me evitado, então? - Edward esfregou a testa.

- Porque é demais para mim, é tudo confuso demais. - Bati os dedos de leve na mesa.

- A Alice está apaixonada por você, sabe?

- Eu sei. Mas ainda não estou certo de que isto seja uma boa idéia.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu... - Edward colocou a cabeça para trás, fechou os olhos e continuou: - Porque tudo está muito complicado. Porque sinto sua falta.

- Não vamos falar de nós agora.

- Acho que Alice merece saber toda a verdade - disse Edward. - Seja lá qual for.

- Por que você tem de tornar as coisas mais difíceis? Está dando certo. Está dando muito certo.

Ele inclinou-se para a frente me observando.

- Não sei como dizer isso, Bella.

- Seus sentimentos por mim não importam neste momento - interrompi, já preparando o terreno porque sabia aonde ele queria chegar. - Haverá bastante tempo...

- Você não entende. Eu, realmente, ainda gosto de você - disse ele, dando um sorriso ambíguo. - Gosto muito. Mas este não é o problema. O problema é que estou... eu acho que estou começando a gostar de Alice também.

Ele me olhou como se estivesse pedindo perdão. Podia ver a dor em seu rosto. Podia percebê-la em sua voz. Não reagi. Não queria que ele soubesse que naquele momento eu queria retomar tudo. Ao ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras em voz alta, compreendi que eu não queria que ele amasse Alice. Pelo menos, não do mesmo jeito que me amava... o jeito que eu pensava que me amava. Queria que ele voltasse. Por mim mesma. De repente não queria partilhá-lo mais.

Não acho que alguma vez tenha me odiado tanto como naquele momento. Peguei em sua mão e apertei-a.

- Mas isso é bom, isso é ótimo - disse eu... tentando falar com uma voz tranqüila. – Foi justamente isso que eu previ. É claro que você está se apaixonando por ela. Ela é bonita e brilhante e, por que não dizer, é minha melhor amiga. Tenho bom gosto quando se trata de amigos. Isso é bom - acrescentei eu, rindo alegremente - , isso é bom, Edward. Santo Deus, não lute contra isso.

- Não é o que eu queria que acontecesse. Queria você.

- Está tudo bem, Edward. De verdade.

Edward deu um murro na mesa. Ela balançou para a frente e para trás no chão de cimento da varanda.

- Não sou como você - disse ele, levantando num pulo. - Gosto das coisas claras e simples. Amo você. Quero ficar com você. Sei que estamos tentando fazer o melhor pela Alice. Sim , ela é uma garota legal, e sei que seria natural que eu me sentisse atraído por ela, mas que droga, Bella, deveria ser você e eu. Mas você conseguiu tornar tudo complicado e impossível.

Fiquei observando, enquanto andava de um lado para outro. Simples - sou eu, pensei. Era ele que estava complicando as coisas.

- Edward - disse eu -, escute: Alice não sabe que vai morrer. Pensa que você a ama e que vocês vão ser felizes juntos. Contar-lhe a verdade agora seria inútil e desonesto. Você, honestamente, gosta de Alice. Ótimo. Ninguém lhe disse que está curada e que vai viver para sempre. Ninguém mentiu sobre isso. Então, o que há de errado em fazê-la feliz por algum tempo?

- É errado se você, não for feliz. No final ela vai perceber tudo, no final vai saber que você está ressentida com ela, sem saber por que exatamente. Ou... ou, quando eu a estiver beijando e pensando em você ou coisa assim, será como naqueles filmes de terceira categoria em que você deixa escapar o nome errado.

- Ou talvez você a beije pensando nela apenas - disse eu, calmamente. - Talvez você esteja com medo disso.

Foi minha vez de levantar.

- Não vou ficar ressentida com Alice, Edward, porque foi decisão minha. Além disso, não há nenhum "no final". "No final" envolve tempo. E Alice não tem nenhum.

- E o que acontecerá quando ela... se ela...

- Vire essa boca pra lá! Isso é mórbido e horrível.

- E se eu me apaixonar por ela, Bella? - sussurrou Edward.

- Então, talvez você não esteja realmente apaixonado por mim.

Edward virou-se abruptamente e saiu andando, a passos largos pelo jardim lateral. Acompanhei-o até a entrada. Nessie ainda estava sentada na moto.

- Como está Morgan? - perguntou ela.

- Ele está bem. Ele se divertiu muito com você aquele dia.

- Talvez a gente possa ir lá um outro dia.

- Quem sabe - Edward colocou o capacete e Nessie desceu da moto.

- Ele está bem mesmo? - perguntei. Edward olhou-me friamente.

- Conversamos muito e ele prometeu se comportar. Está tudo sob controle.

- Alice disse-me que ele andou saindo por aí, de novo.

- Eu disse que está tudo bem. - Edward ligou a moto, e o ar vibrou com o barulho.

- Se você precisar de ajuda..

- Penso que não.

Edward acenou para Nessie e saiu fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor. Ela ficou observando-o com a cabeça erguida e, quando ele desapareceu lá embaixo na estrada, me olhou de esguelha.

- Não estou entendendo nada - disse ela.

- O quê?

- Não entendo você, ele e Alice.

- Eu falei para você, Nessie. Ele gosta de Alice agora.

- Mas pensei que ele gostasse de você. - Sua expressão era a de alguém que sabia que estava sendo enganado, mas não conseguia entender como.

- É complicado, Nessie. - Sentei na escada da porta da frente. - A gente chega a determinada fase da vida e tudo se complica. Às vezes penso que seria melhor ter ficado com sua idade para sempre.

- Mas não é muito legal. É uma idade muito chata. Dez é uma idade horrorosa. É como se você fosse invisível.

Ela pegou sua bola de basquetebol que estava escondida debaixo de um arbusto e começou a driblar.

- Você acha que talvez, algum dia, a gente possa ir ver Morgan e os animais de novo? - perguntou ela, num tom indiferente.

- Algum dia, quem sabe. Mas não imediatamente.

Nessie driblou mais rápido, fazendo um círculo fechado na entrada da garagem.

- Ei, o meu jogo vai ser logo. Um grande torneio - falou ela com uma voz neutra. – Você pode ir? Vai ser no sábado de manhã.

- Claro.

- De verdade?

- É óbvio, Nessie.

- Você quer jogar bola?

- Acho que não. Tenho de terminar um trabalho. - Sai em direção à porta.

- Bella? - chamou Nessie. Ela parou de driblar.

- Sim?

- Por que não podemos ir visitar o Morgan?

- É meio...

- Não importa, eu sei - Nessie encolheu os ombros. - É complicado.

* * *

><p>- Parece que por aqui não tem nenhum ninho ainda - falou Alice numa sexta-feira à tarde, duas semanas depois, quando caminhávamos na praia das Tartarugas. Ela se deitou de costas na areia branca e quente e se apoiou nos cotovelos.<p>

- Está muito cedo - disse eu. - Você está cansada?

- Não, apenas com preguiça.

Ela estava faltando às aulas com mais freqüência ultimamente, um dia aqui, outro lá. As sessões de radioterapia tinham sido suspensas, mas ela ainda estava exaurida, principalmente depois de um dia inteiro na escola. Ela parecia tão frágil! Entendi por que Carmen passava o dia forçando-a a comer seus mexidos de alto teor de gordura. Os ossos delicados de seu rosto apareciam cada vez mais e seus olhos tinham uma expressão perdida como a de uma criança.

Sentei ao lado de Alice e ficamos observando enquanto um castelo de areia muito bem-feito, obviamente um trabalho de muitas horas, se dissolvia como açúcar quando as ondas o lambiam.

- Consegui, finalmente. Disse ao Edward que o amava - anunciou Alice, muito feliz. - Então ele respondeu que receava estar meio caído por mim. Achei tão bom quanto o básico pode ser.. Embora preferisse que fosse dito de uma forma mais relaxada.

Olhei fixamente para a areia.

- Estou realmente feliz por você, Allie - consegui falar, finalmente.

- Você vai encontrar uma pessoa tão legal quanto ele, sabe.

- Eu sei.

- Até meus pais o adoram - disse Alice. - às vezes, acho que é bom demais para ser verdade. Você acha que estou tendo alucinações? Quero dizer, alguns daqueles remédios que estou tomando são muito fortes.

- Se você estiver tendo alucinações aproveite e arrume um cara bonito para mim.

Alice riu. Ficamos em silêncio observando as ondas tranqüilas. O mar estava calmo naquele dia e a praia também. Grossas nuvens escuras acumulavam-se no horizonte e o ar estava parado e úmido. Percebi que era a primeira vez que voltávamos àquele lugar desde o dia em que Alice me contara sobre sua doença.

- Quando eu morrer, quero minhas cinzas espalhadas por aqui - disse Alice, de repente.

Fiquei gelada. Não se eu morrer. Mas quando.

- Não na água. Todo mundo faz isso - continuou ela. Naquela grama onde encontramos o ninho.

Eu continuava olhando para o castelo de areia, agora uma massa disforme, lisa e marrom como uma escultura moderna.

- Não sei se quero ser cremada - disse eu; apenas um comentário espontâneo no meio de uma conversa espontânea. - Não me agrada nem um pouco essa idéia de ficar num caixão embaixo da terra. Eu sou claustrofóbica demais. Mas continuo achando que o fogo causaria dor. É loucura, é claro. - Estava falando demais, mas não conseguia parar. - Até gosto da ideia de funeral na água - a canoa remando para o alto-mar ao som de uma linda canção de marinheiro ou coisa assim. Li uma vez que, nas Ilhas Salomão, eles simplesmente colocam você num recife para ser comida pelos tubarões.

- Interessante - disse Alice. - Lembra-te que és pó e pro tubarão irás tornar. E Tudo faz parte da grande transformação cósmica. A cientista que há em mim gosta disso – disse ela, me observando enquanto virava de lado. - O que você acha que acontece quando morremos, Bella?

- Não sei - disse eu baixinho. - Preferia pensar que vamos para um lugar em que não houvesse espinhas e coisas assim. Mas não consigo encontrar nenhuma religião que esteja de acordo com essa ideia.

- A de Carmen está. Ela vive mergulhada nas cerimonias religiosas em louvor aos céus. Ela chega a ir à igreja três vezes por semana para rezar por mim, não lhe contei? Chega a ser irritante. Agradeci a ela e lhe disse que preferiria que ela bordasse outro colete para mim. Parece que a essa altura é mais razoável fazer isso.

Ela estava me dizendo que sabia. Ela soubera o tempo todo, mas ninguém, incluindo Esme, Carlisle e provavelmente Edward mesmo podia admitir. Todos nós éramos covardes. Alice deixou que fingíssemos que tudo estava bem. Somente agora, finalmente, ela estava se cansando da encenação.

Sentia uma agitação interior e estava a ponto de chorar. Era minha chance de ajudá-la a superar tudo isso, mas não conseguia. Eu não era a pessoa certa, disse a mim mesma. Mas eu era sua melhor amiga. Os melhores amigos são aqueles para quem dizemos todas as coisas que nunca diriamos aos pais. Coisas como: eu sei que estou morrendo e estou com medo. Mas nada que eu pudesse dizer a faria se sentir melhor: nenhuma mentirinha, nada. Eu era boa em contar pequenas mentiras para agradar às pessoas. Teria dito a ela o que ela gostasse de ouvir, mas, desta vez, não sabia o que era.

- Lembra-se do dia em que viemos aqui? - disse eu, observando as ondas que vinham e voltavam. - Por que você não disse logo que estava doente ?

- Que diferença faria a essa altura?

- Mas você não foi honesta comigo.

- Você está brava?

- Eu estava - disse. As ondas engoliram o último castelo. - Mas depois compreendi que você fizera isso para me proteger. - Alice pigarreou.

- Minha mãe está falando em irmos para Miami e morarmos num apartamento lá.

- Por quê?

Pela primeira vez pensei que ela pudesse fraquejar. Ela estava tremendo e abraçava os joelhos e sua boca se agitava por causa do esforço que fazia para não chorar. Ela lembrava uma daquelas estatuetas de porcelana com pequenas rachaduras sob a pintura parecidas com as que minha avó colecionava. Sabia que se ela começasse a chorar se espatifaria em mil pedaços na areia e eu não conseguiria juntá-los novamente.

- Conte-me, Allie - disse eu, me acalmando. - Vai lhe fazer bem.

- Ela diz que acha que vou ter uma assistência melhor lá se alguma coisa acontecer. Mas não quero voltar para lá, Bella. É como uma sala de espera para a morte.

Ela começou a soluçar e seu choro era manso e infantil como se não tivesse mais energia. Abracei-a. Não sabia o que dizer. Havia apenas um grande vazio horrível dentro de mim.

- Aonde quer que você vá, estarei com você - prometi.

- Você não pode fazer isso - disse ela, soluçando. - Não pode ser assim. Você tem de ir à escola e viver sua vida.

Ela fechou os olhos e percebi que estava tentando se recompor.

- Quem sabe? - perguntou-se, baixinho. - Pode ser que eu morra dormindo na minha própria cama. Seria uma solução.

Ela enxugou os olhos, afastou-se constrangida e se levantou com esforço.

- Mil desculpas - disse ela. - Foi apenas um pequeno exercício de autocomiseração. Os analgésicos me deixam chorosa.

- Não se sinta arrependida. Por favor – disse eu, levantando-me. Fiquei remexendo a minha mochila procurando minhas chaves para ganhar tempo. Eu não estava conseguindo ajudá-la. Estava fingindo, porque fingir era mais fácil. Decidi encarar seus olhos assustados. Talvez fosse melhor ser honesta e me sair mal do que mentir e me sair bem.

- Você sabe o que eu acho, Allie?

Ela fungou.

- O que ?

- Acho - disse eu, devagar, tentando encontrar as palavras - que quando as pessoas morrem é de alguma forma... bem, como as tartarugas.

Tive receio de que ela risse de mim, mas não o fez.

- O que quero dizer é que temos a responsabilidade de preservá-las para que as outras gerações possam vê-las. Penso que é a mesma coisa com as pessoas. É nossa função preservar uma parte da pessoa de quem gostamos. Mesmo, sabe, depois que elas se vão.

Olhei para o lugar onde estava o castelo. Sobrara apenas a areia escura molhada, lisa e sem forma.

- Não sei o que acontece quando morremos, Alice. Mas o que eu sei é que, se um dia eu perder você, você estará comigo. Para sempre.

Fiquei calada por um momento.

- Sinto muito. Não sei o que dizer, ou talvez simplesmente não saiba como dizer - acrescentei sem jeito.

Alice seguiu meu olhar enquanto eu observava a areia e a imensidão das águas além dela.

- Sim - disse ela, bem baixinho. - Sim, você sabe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Agora sim é que os problemas começaram._

_A Bella está sentindo na pele as decisões que tomou, e o pior é que todo mundo percebeu que ia dar errado, mas quem ia dizer que o Edward ESTÁ GOSTANDO DELA? Puuutz..._

_Ah meninas, eu sei que demorei, mas é que essas semanas tem sido infernais- no pior sentido possível – então pra compensar, eu vou postar dois capítulos essa semana_

_(talvez na sexta...)_

_**Respondendo:**_

_**Lih:** A Alice ta muito feliz e apaixonada, mas Alice é Alice, nossa pequena psíquica, ela vai nos dar algumas surpresas ainda . Bjcas pra você também ^^_

_**Geo:** Cheguei =] A Alice á feliz, mas dá pra ver que ela também sofre, e a Bella se arrependendo já... Bjcas *-*_

_**Lari SL:** É, o que ninguém vai sentir falta nessa fic é confusão! Os problemas só começaram com o triangulo Alice, Bella e Edward, mas assim dá uma diferenciada neah? Bjcas pra você também ^^_

_**tassia belle:** Tem razão no sentido de perder ele sabe, o amor deles poderia ficar ou tão machucados que os reparos seriam bem complicados, ou eles poderiam sair fortalecidos depois dessa :/ Mas como todo ato tem sua conseqüência, ela já está sofrendo as dela; A Bella não é tão inumana, ela sente as dores do ciúmes, mas ela põe a felicidade da Alice em primeiro lugar..._

_Ai, eu baixei o ebook pra poder adaptar essa fic, e nele estava essa frase (também não tinha entendido, mas...) e quando você me mandou a review, tentei achar ele com oura frase com mais sentido, mas eu realmente não achei ***sorry***. Um beijo pra você também *-*_

.

_**PS:** Estou postando hoje também **ENTRE IRMÃOS** , por você não passa lá e me deixa uma review?_

_Bjcas,_

_**Days3**_


	12. Estou morrendo e estou com medo

_**N/A: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a Katherine Applegate __**, **__a mim só pertence a adaptação._

* * *

><p><strong>12. Estou morrendo e estou com medo<strong>

Na manhã seguinte a campainha do telefone tocou, interrompendo meus sonhos sombrios. Os pingos da chuva na janela soavam como o tamborilar de dedos impacientes. Esperava que Nessie atendesse o telefone: afinal de contas, era sábado. Então, lembrei que meus pais a haviam deixado no ginásio, onde ia haver treino para o torneio de basquetebol, e seguido para a clínica, que ficava aberta até as duas horas aos sábados. Peguei o fone.

- Sim? - disse eu, meio escondida embaixo da coberta.

- Bella, é o Edward.

Dei um pulo, acordando no mesmo instante.

- O que é? Alice está bem?

- Não, não, não é a Alice. É o Morgan - oüvi um zumbido de uma broca elétrica. – Estou na oficina; veja, eu teria ligado para Alice, mas ela estava muito abatida ontem à noite...

- Há algum problema com Morgan? - Edward suspirou e disse:

- Não, a não ser que você considere que o fato de se estar preso seja um problema. Eles o encontraram andando a cavalo novamente. Sue me telefonou quando foi até lá para ver como Morgan estava, não encontrou nem ele nem o cavalo. Eu estava tentando conseguir autorização para sair do trabalho quando os policiais me ligaram para dizer que na delegacia estava um velho que dizia me conhecer. - ele deu uma risadinha. – Um pobre policial teve de puxar aquele cavalo pela rodovia gelada, debaixo de chuva. Eles não acharam nem um pouco divertido. Vou pagar a fiança para tirá-lo de lá. Não se preocupe.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? - perguntei, hesitante.

- Não, obrigado - respondeu Edward. - Só liguei porque precisava falar com alguém e me lembrei... Bem, não importa.

- O que você vai fazer agora?

- Estou indo para o trailer.. antes, porém, preciso passar na delegacia.

- Vou até lá também. Talvez possa ajudar. Vou levar o carro; pode ser útil.

- Não precisa, Bella. Acho que seria...

- Estou indo - interrompi, desligando o telefone.

Quando cheguei à delegacia, debaixo de uma chuva intensa, Edward já estava lá, conversando com os policiais. Depois de algum tempo e de tentarmos explicar tudo da melhor forma que pudemos, fomos com Morgan para o trailer, onde Sue nos esperava.

- O que aconteceu na delegacia?

- Morgan foi ao banheiro. Este foi o ponto crítico.

- Nenhuma multa ou qualquer coisa assim?

- Não. Acho que eles estão acostumados com isso. - ele disse franzindo a testa – Ele estava indo muito bem, não estava, Sue? Ficando dentro de casa, assistindo à televisão... Realmente, parecia que ele estava compreendendo tudo. - Edward encostou na parede. - Tenho de me livrar daquela droga de cavalo! Este é o problema aqui.

- Edward - Sue acariciou seus cabelos molhados -, o problema não é o cavalo.

- Por falar nisso, onde está Clementine? - perguntou.

- Eu a trouxe. Está tudo em ordem com ela.

- Não é à toa que você está ensopada.

Ele andava de um lado para outro - uma tarefa não muito fácil naquele espaço exíguo.

- Então o seu carro ainda está na delegacia? - perguntou Sue.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, enquanto tomava um gole de chá. A agitação de Edward contaminou de tal forma o trailer que parecia ser ele que o fazia vibrar e estremecer e não o vento e a chuva.

- Posso lhe dar uma carona de moto até lá - disse Edward.

- Espere até que a chuva diminua - disse Sue. - Você não deveria dirigir aquela geringonça com esse tempo, Edward.

Encolhi os ombros.

- Não tem importância. Já estou ensopada.

- Tenho que comprar algo para comer na volta - disse Edward para Sue. - O que quer que eu compre para você?

Sue franziu a testa.

- Você é um garoto teimoso. Se insiste em ir, então traga um litro de leite. Quero semidesnatado, e não desnatado. Ficarei aqui com o cavaleiro Solitário até você voltar.

- Obrigado, Sue.

Edward deu um beijo rápido e tímido em seu rosto e ela sorriu feliz. Fomos em silêncio, debaixo de chuva. Quando chegamos à delegacia eu estava tremendo de frio.

- Você tem um minuto? - perguntei.

- Devo muito mais que isso a você.

Fiz um sinal para que ele me acompanhasse até o carro. Entramos. Embora estivéssemos ensopados, fiquei aliviada de sair da chuva. Liguei o carro e o aquecedor.

- Por que não nos disse nada sobre a escola? - perguntei. - Para Alice, ou para mim?

Edward encolheu os ombros.

- Aconteceu anteontem. E, de qualquer forma, não queria ouvir sermões. Já ouvi o bastante.

- Mesmo?

- Eles ligaram para minha mãe em Michigan e lhe contaram o que estava acontecendo. Não que ela ainda não soubesse. Daí, liga para mim e diz que, sem sombra de dúvida, é hora de eu desistir dessa idéia, seria melhor para Morgan e para mim se o colocássemos numa casa de repouso, embora ela odeie a idéia.

- O que você disse?

- Eu falei: você não desistiu do papai de um dia para outro, não é mesmo? Você aguentou firme. Então respondeu que aguentara tempo demais - disse ele, dando um soco no painel. - Desculpe. Estou de saco cheio com todas essas pessoas me dizendo o que é melhor para mim. a questão é o que é melhor para o Morgan.

- Você está certo. Tenho certeza de que pode achar uma saída - disse automaticamente.

- Obrigado.- ele estendeu o braço e tocou no meu ombro. - É bom ter alguém do meu lado.

- O que Alice diz?

- Nós não falamos muito sobre isso. Como ela tem estado muito cansada ultimamente, não quis aborrecê-la com isso.

Um policial, o mais gordo, com quem eu falara na delegacia, estava atravessando o estacionamento em direção ao seu carro. Lembrei-me da minha manhã com Morgan, do seu olhar confuso, vazio e contente e de sua mão tão frágil quanto um filhote de passarinho.

- Edward - disse eu, subitamente, antes que perdesse a coragem -, isso está errado. Eu estava enganada. Você não vai conseguir resolver esse problema. Tem de encarar a realidade. Morgan precisa de mais cuidado do que você pode oferecer. Você não percebe: Está se prejudicando e vai acabar prejudicando-o também. Sua mãe está certa, Edward. Morgan precisa de alguém por perto o tempo todo.

Ele olhou-me com tanta mágoa que me deu vontade de voltar atrás. Ele se afastou quando toquei em seu braço.

- Você tentou mais do que qualquer outra pessoa teria tentado. Tem jeito para cuidar das pessoas, Edward, você é o melhor. Mas as coisas mudam. Você não pode evitar que o Morgan envelheça. Você faz o que é possível, mas algumas coisas você não pode mudar.

Ao mesmo tempo compreendi que, se colocasse Morgan numa casa de repouso, ele não teria motivo para ficar na Flórida. Nenhum motivo exceto Alice e talvez eu. Eu o perderia para sempre. Então, lembrei-me de que provavelmente já o tinha perdido.

- Desculpe - disse eu. - Estava apenas tentando ser honesta.

- Que diabo você sabe sobre honestidade?

- Não muito - admiti. A chuva ficou mais forte.

- Olhe. Carmen trabalha numa casa de repouso; quem sabe eu possa falar com ela. Ou sua mãe poderia ligar para ela e combinar alguma coisa.

- Você não sabe nada sobre lealdade, não é, Bella? Quando se ama alguém, você não muda de idéia no meio do caminho. Você não decide assim: "Ei! Que tal namorar a minha melhor amiga em vez de mim?" E: não se diz: "Olha, como você está atrapalhando, vou trancá-lo num depósito para que fique à espera da morte".

Ele saltou do carro batendo a porta. Não sabia se ele estava chorando ou se era apenas a chuva. Pensei em todas as mentiras que eu podia lhe dizer para que se sentisse melhor. Percebi o quanto dói ver alguém que você ama tão desesperado. Fui embora.

Minha mãe estava na cozinha quando cheguei em casa. Ainda estava com o seu avental branco de veterinária.

- Já em casa? - perguntou ela. Joguei minha capa de chuva de lado.

- O que você quer dizer com "já"? - perguntei trêmula. - Onde está o papai?

- Ele foi atender uma emergência. Não importa onde está o papai e sim onde está Nessie?

Coloquei a mão na testa.

- Oh, legal, simplesmente genial. Oh, Deus, ela vai me matar.

- Você esqueceu?

- Também tive uma emergência. O avô de Edward estava na delegacia; é uma longa história. - Peguei no seu pulso para ver as horas. - Você acha que é muito tarde?

- Deve estar terminando agora mesmo. Que droga! Como seu pai e eu não podíamos ir, estávamos contando com você, Bella. Era muito importante para ela.

- Vou tentar remediar a situação.

- Por favor, tente. Acho que ela está se sentindo um pouco negligenciada.

Quando estava para sair, minha mãe pegou no meu braço.

- Querida, tenho de lhe dizer uma coisa.

Seu olhar sombrio era só o que faltava naquele momento. Meu coração disparou.

- Oh Deus! É Alice, não é? - Ela assentiu.

- Como Esme não conseguiu encontrar você, ela ligou para mim no trabalho. Ela não quis deixar mensagem na secretária eletrônica. Alice teve outro acesso esta manhã, muito forte por sinal, por isso eles vão levá-la de volta para Miami para fazer exames.

- Quando?

- Imediatamente. Eles chamaram uma ambulância para levá-la.

Ela pegou nos meus ombros, segurou firme e continuou: - Ela está bem. É apenas uma recaída, não acredito...

- Ela não quer ficar lá. Ela me disse isso.

- Esme gosta dos médicos de lá. Como conhecem o caso da Alice, eles podem fazer o que é melhor para ela.

- Tenho de ir vê-la agora.

- Podemos combinar alguma coisa para a próxima semana. Eu poderia mudar a data de alguns compromissos e faltar um dia de trabalho.

- Não, mamãe, tenho de vê-la imediatamente. Posso pegar a perua, não posso?

- Bella, não me ponha numa situação tão difícil - disse ela, encostando no balcão da cozinha. Seus olhos estavam úmidos. As vidraças vibraram com o barulho do trovão. - O tempo está horrível e você sabe que aquele carro está dando problemas. Não posso permitir que você vá, então não me peça.

- Ando com ele por toda a cidade.

- Apenas para pequenas tarefas. Esta é uma longa viagem. Por que é tão importante, Bella? Alguns dias não vão fazer diferença.

- Porque eu prometi. Porque faria diferença.

- Sinto muito mesmo, Bella. Mas a resposta é não. - Mordi meu lábio inferior para parar de tremer.

- A Esme ligou para o Edward? - perguntei finalmente.

- Ela disse que tentou, mas ninguém atendeu no trailer.

Procurei o telefone do Edward e disquei. Sue atendeu.

- O Edward já voltou? - perguntei.

- Ainda não - disse ela. - Você quer deixar recado?

- Sim. Não. Ligo depois - disse, e desliguei.

- Vou trocar de roupa e pegar a Nessie.

Minha mãe balançou a cabeça aquiescendo. Ela chorava baixinho e compreendi que estava tão confusa quanto eu. Cheguei perto dela e nos abraçamos. Senti-me melhor, mesmo sabendo que nem eu nem ela poderíamos resolver nada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Ah meu Deus, é agora que começa a parte trágica __**#**_

_O Morgan também está tendo os seus momentos – apesar de que eu adoro ele __ - mas vocês acham que ele está certo? Ou a Bella tem razão, que o Edward não tem mais condições de cuidar dele? Me escrevam dizendo o que acham..._

_Respondendo:_

_**Lari SL:**__ Sabe, acho que apesar de tudo quem não ta agüentando a barra é a Bella, e não a Allie, mas todo mundo sofre... Bjcas flor._

_**Geo:**__ Obrigada flor, espero que aprecie este também ^^, bjcas ._

_Espero vocês nos comentários. Ok?_

_Bjcas,_

_**Days3.**_


	13. O sonho virou pesadelo

**_Disclaimer:_** Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga _"__Twilight"_ , todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. _"O Amor pode esperar"_ pertence apenas à Katherine Applegate. A mim pertence apenas a parte de adaptar a obra desta incrível escritora.

* * *

><p><strong>13. O sonho virou pesadelo<strong>

Nessie estava esperando de cara fechada, perto do ginásio, com a bola de basquet debaixo do braço. Trazia um troféu de prata em sua mão direita. Ela bateu a porta com tanta força que eu dei um pulo.

- Nós ganhamos, não que você se...

- Nessie, você precisa entender. Queria vir, mas tive um problema. - Ela olhava para o troféu.

- Olhe, não sou nenhuma idiota. Sei que acha que sou uma idiota, mas quem sabe eu possa até entender a situação.

- Foi com Morgan. Ele saiu com Clementine novamente, só que desta vez foi preso. Tive de tirá-lo da cadeia sob fiança porque Edward não podia sair do trabalho.

Pela primeira vez ela olhou para mim. - Ele está bem?

- Bem, sim e não.

- Eles o trancaram e tudo o mais?

- Não, nada tão dramático. Gostaria que você estivesse comigo lá, poderia ter-me ajudado. Tive de levá-lo ao banheiro, ao banheiro dos homens. Estive ocupada a manhã inteira. - Ela concedeu um pequeno sorriso e nada mais. - Posso ver seu troféu? - perguntei.

Ela passou-o para mim, de má vontade. Era de plástico e de cor prateada – figura grosseira de uma garota saltando com uma bola de basquet na ponta do dedo.

- Ridículo, eu sei - disse Nessie.

- Nunca ganhei um troféu - contestei.

Devolvi para ela. Percebi que usava um esmalte cor-de-rosa em seus toquinhos de unha.

- Quando você começou a usar esmalte? - perguntei.

- Não sei. Faz algum tempo. É de Kayla.

- Eu tenho estado um tanto preocupada ultimamente, não é mesmo?

Nessie fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Acho que tenho me preocupado muito com Alice, com Edward e outras coisas mais.

- Não é por isso - resmungou Nessie. - Começou antes disso. Começou... sei lá, há muito mais tempo. Quando você entrou no ginásio.

- Começou o quê?

- Não sei, Bella. Você simplesmente mudou. Sinto como se... - Ela engoliu em seco e continuou: - É como se eu não pudesse entender.

- Você não tem de entender. Você tem dez anos e deve agir como uma garota de dez. Quando está crescendo, você tem de passar por todas essas fases, algumas delas muito chatas. Mas não há como fugir.

- Por que não?

- Porque... É difícil explicar. É como se você estivesse jogando banco imobiliário. Se pular um dos espaços, você estará trapaceando.

- Às vezes, sinto como se você fosse de outro planeta - disse Nessie.

- Às vezes, eu também - disse, rindo.

- Sabe, não sou totalmente débil mental. Pode me contar as coisas.

- Eu sei que posso - afirmei. - Desculpe se esqueci disso por um tempo.

Subitamente, pensei em Alice distante, dentro de uma ambulância indo debaixo de chuva para um lugar para o qual não queria.

- Nessie, Alice piorou - disse eu, em voz baixa. - Ela está sendo levada para um hospital em Miami.

- Você acha que ela vai...

- Não sei.

Ela balançou a cabeça, compreensiva.

- Esqueça o problema do jogo - disse, depois de algum tempo. - Algumas vezes... sabe como é... as coisas se complicam.

Estávamos a meio caminho de casa quando o carro começou a trepidar como se estivesse com raiva. Ele tossiu, suspirou e, então, parou. Consegui sair para o acostamento antes que perdêssemos a velocidade. Olhei para Nessie e sorri preocupada.

- Claro, tinha de estar chovendo!

- Há um posto de gasolina a uma milha - disse Nessie.

- Hoje não é meu dia!

- Tudo vai dar certo, Bells . Quer que eu vá telefonar e você espera aqui? - Liguei o pisca-pisca.

- Não, nós vamos juntas.

A chuva estava mais fria agora e mais forte também. Ficamos totalmente molhadas pelos carros que passavam enquanto íamos lado a lado andando com dificuldade. O trailer do Edward não ficava longe. Poderíamos ter ido lá e usado o telefone, mas eu ainda não estava em condições de falar com ele. Pelo menos, não frente a frente. Quando chegasse em casa e estivesse calma e seca, ligaria para ele e falaria sobre Alice. Nessie viu a moto antes de mim. Ela passou a toda velocidade e em seguida fez uma curva em U, voltou e parou atrás de nós. Edward - é claro. Ele estava levando uma sacola de plástico de compras, com a boca amarrada para não entrar água.

- Acho que é minha vez de socorrer você - disse ele, secamente. Ainda estava zangado. - Vamos, vou levá-las para o trailer. Você pode ligar para seus pais ou tomar qualquer outra providência de lá. Nessie, você primeiro. Volto já - disse, olhando-me com reserva.

Continuei andando e em poucos minutos ele voltou para me buscar. Subi na moto e abracei sua cintura. Fiquei perplexa quando comecei a chorar, porque era a última coisa que eu queria fazer.

- Alice piorou - disse eu, com a bochecha encostada em sua jaqueta molhada e lisa. - Levaram-na para Miami.

Edward concordou brevemente. Nós voltamos ao trailer em silêncio. Com Morgan, Sue e Nessie lá dentro, sem falar de todos os animais, era impossível se locomover. O ar estava úmido e viciado. Edward jogou a jaqueta num canto.

- Quando Alice foi?

- Esta manhã. Esme tentou falar com você por telefone. Eu pretendia avisá-lo quando chegasse em casa.

Estava sentada entre os dois poodles na beirada da cama de Morgan. Não conseguia olhar para Edward.

- Receio que ela vá morrer - sussurrei. - Tenho de ir lá para vê-la.

Edward passou os dedos entre os cabelos molhados.

- Vou pegar a moto.

Olhei para ele, esperançosa.

- Não posso levá-la. Não é seguro. Essa droga de tempo...

- Oh! Mas para você ir está bom? - reclamou Sue. - Não, senhor, você não vai fazer nada disso.

Ele olhou para ela com afeição e sua raiva abrandou.

- Quem nomeou você minha mãe?

- Você precisa de uma mãe enquanto estiver aqui - disse ela com voz rouca.

- Queria ir de perua - disse eu, enquanto olhava distraída Cha-Cha subir no ombro de Nessie. - Mas minha mãe achou que não seria seguro. Suponho que ela tem suas razões.

- Me dá cinco - disse Cha-Cha.

Morgan, que estava sentado no sofá, começou a embaralhar as cartas.

- Caque-carta 5? - sugeriu ele para Nessie.

- Eu poderia ir de ônibus - argumentei.

- Por que essa pressa, garota? Ela está tão mal assim? - perguntou Sue, delicadamente.

Disse que sim. Sentia um nó na garganta apertado e minhas mãos tremiam. Não podia dizer a eles que eu sabia que Alice ia morrer logo. Não sabia o que me dava tanta certeza. Talvez alguma coisa remota em seu olhar, naquele dia na praia. Pude perceber, então, que ela estava nos deixando.

- Sabe, é possível que eles nem deixem você entrar - disse Sue. - Sabe como são os hospitais.

- Ela não quer ficar lá, Edward - insisti.

- Eu sei - disse ele, cerrando e soltando os punhos. - Eu sei.

- Tenho um ás – gritou Morgan.

- Que mulherão! - disse Cha-Cha para Nessie.

- Obrigada - agradeceu ela, educadamente, olhando para mim.

Morgan levantou-se e foi arrastando os pés até o banheiro, que era separado da sala principal por uma divisória sanfonada.

- Se eu tivesse um carro - garantiu Sue - , podem ter certeza de que eu o emprestaria para vocês, meninos. Ela balançou a cabeça com tristeza. - Mas talvez seja melhor assim. Coisas como essas não são agradáveis de ver. Talvez seja melhor vocês pensarem nela como ela era.

- Não - disse eu, soluçando baixinho. - Eu lhe prometi. Ela não pode ficar lá totalmente sozinha. Ela queria ficar aqui, ela queria morrer em sua própria cama...

Edward pegou a jaqueta.

- Vou lá fora. Preciso de ar. - Sue suspirou suavemente.

- Acho que vou fazer chá para nós. É isso aí.

Morgan voltou. Ele veio cambaleando em minha direção como um daqueles brinquedos em espiral bamboleante, parou e colocou minha mão na sua.

- O que é? - perguntei, e então compreendi. Em minha mão estava um molho de chaves.

- São do Cadillac? - sussurrei.

Ele assentiu. Olhei nos seus olhos. Ele parecia vagamente contente consigo mesmo.

- Você está me emprestando o Cadillac?

- Aquele carro tem uns cem anos! - exclamou Sue.

- Quero ir - pediu Nessie.

Olhei para as chaves em dúvida. Morgan saiu arrastando os pés, pegou seu suéter e o boné de couro de motorista.

- Morgan - disse eu -, não seria para Vegas nem para Wisconsin.

- Entre, entre - ordenou Morgan, andando com dificuldade em direção à porta. – Não temos o dia todo.

Nessie puxou meu braço com força.

- Posso ir?

- Nessie, vai ficar tudo muito complicado... - interrompi ao ver seus olhos abaixados. Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que é uma boa idéia. Você pode me dar apoio moral.

- Sabe que a mamãe vai nos matar, não sabe? - disse ela, alegre.

- Vou ligar para ela e contar. Vamos torcer para que a secretária eletrônica esteja ligada.

- Não, deixe-me ligar - decidiu Nessie. - Para mim, é mais fácil convencê-la.

- Está bem, então. Tente.

Quando Morgan fez um sinal para os cachorros, eles fizeram uma fila perfeita e ficaram esperando pacientes seja lá pelo que fosse. Cha-cha voou para seu ombro. Nessie discou nosso número e fez um sinal de positivo com o dedo.

- Secretária - falou ela, baixinho.

- Que mulherão! - disse Cha-Cha para Sue.

- Quieto, seu bicho malcriado! - ralhou Sue.

- Alô, mamãe. Que chato! Esperava que você estivesse em casa. Bella, eu, o avô de Edward, quatro cachorros e um papagaio vamos visitar a Alice. Conseguimos um carro. Acho que é meio velho. Vamos voltar... (Ela olhou para mim e eu ergui as mãos em dúvida.

- Num instante - sugeriu Sue.

- Num instante - repetiu Nessie.

- Ah, ganhamos o torneio. Nós arrasamos com eles. Tchau

Ela desligou e perguntou:

- Me saí bem?

- Excelente - respondi.

- O que está acontecendo? - indagou Cha-Cha.

Sue colocou os braços nos ombros de Morgan e disse:

- Querido, por que você não fica aqui comigo para me fazer companhia? Você não vai querer fazer uma viagem longa de carro. Pode ser cansativa.

- Vai fazer quarenta e cinco - calculava Morgan, olhando fixo em seus olhos.

- Eu sei, querido. Venha, venha. Tire seu suéter. Deixe que os garotos vão sozinhos e façam o que têm de fazer.

Morgan deixou que ela o conduzisse até a cadeira. Abaixei-me e beijei seu rosto.

- Obrigada, Morgan - sussurrei. - E a você também, Sue.

Abri a porta. A chuva tinha diminuído. O céu parecia ameaçador e opressivo. Edward estava perto de sua moto. Nessie passou correndo por mim e foi dançando na chuva em direção ao Cadillac. Estava tão excitada com a aventura que esqueceu qual seria nosso destino. Era assim mesmo, pensei. Ela era apenas uma criança e fiquei feliz em levá-la comigo. Virei-me e olhei para Morgan. Ele estava me observando com um olhar despreocupado e resignado.

- Ele vai fazer quarenta e cinco - insistia.

- Não vamos a Vegas, Morgan - disse eu, delicadamente. Ele arrumou seu boné e falou:

- A última viagem.

Olhei para Sue. Ela estava balançando a cabeça. ,

- Oh! Pro inferno! Vamos Morgan - disse eu, pegando em sua mão leve como uma pluma. - Vamos pegar a estrada e ver aonde ela vai dar.

Ele levantou e, por um momento, pensei ter visto algo mais em seus olhos. O sol surgindo atrás das nuvens. Mas talvez fosse apenas o que eu desejava ver.

- De lá, para Vegas - disse ele. - Você já jogou víspora? - Caminhamos em direção ao carro. Os animais seguiram atrás. Abri a porta traseira e Morgan, os cachorros e Cha-Cha entraram. Nessie juntou-se a eles entrando pelo outro lado. Edward correu até nós quando eu me sentava no banco da frente.

- Que diabos você está fazendo?

Abaixei o vidro e disse, tentando localizar a ignição:

- Vamos visitar Alice. Depois, quem sabe? Talvez Vegas

- Você não pode dirigir essa geringonça. É um dinossauro - avisou ele, correndo em direção à porta onde estava Morgan, e abrindo-a. - Onde você conseguiu aquelas chaves? Escondi-as em meu armário. O que está acontecendo, Morgan? Você tem enganado a mim, o seu próprio neto?

Morgan sorriu, puro e franco como um recém-nascido. A chuva aumentou novamente, com força renovada. Consegui achar o pedal da embreagem.

- É como qualquer outro carro, não é?

Edward voltou para o lado onde eu estava. - Por que está fazendo isso?

- Eu preciso. A gente faz o que tem de fazer. Edward olhou-me fixo.

- Você é uma garota muito interessante, Bella - disse ele, sério. Liguei o carro. Edward abriu a porta e olhou para mim, para Nessie, para Morgan e para os animais.

- Sabe de uma coisa? - manifestou-se. - Eu dirijo.

- Por que você? É uma atitude machista.

- Porque conseguiremos chegar lá mais rápido. Não é o que vocês querem?

Pensei um pouco e em seguida deslizei para o outro lado do banco largo. Edward entrou. Seu rosto estava molhado. Ele pegou na direção. No banco de trás os cachorros ofegavam ritmadamente. A chuva estalava sobre o teto de lona.

- Pegue a estrada - instruiu Morgan.

- Num minuto - disse Edward, se voltando para mim. A raiva tinha se abrandado. - O que você vai dizer a Alice? - perguntou ele, com a voz tão comida que eu quase não consegui ouvi-lo.

- Não sei. Talvez lhe diga a verdade. - Edward deu uma olhada em Morgan.

- A verdade como você me mostrou hoje?

- Não é isso que você quer que eu faça em relação a Alice?

- Sim. Não sei. Talvez, mas não neste momento em que está tão doente - considerou ele, com os olhos fechados.

- Foi o que eu pensei também. Outro dia, na praia, quando Alice falava sobre a morte, comecei a pensar que, talvez, eu estivesse sendo egoísta em não ser totalmente honesta com ela. Eu estava me protegendo e não a ela.

- Pode ser que a verdade sobre como tudo começou não tenha importância agora - opinou Edward. - Pode ser que o que importe agora é que eu gosto dela e você também.

- Talvez. Simplesmente não sei mais.

Edward deu uma olhada em mim e eu queria lhe dizer: "Sinto sua falta. Por favor, não fique zangado comigo, não vanos fazer esta terrível viagem como inimigos". Mas havia só o silêncio entre nós.

- Pegue a estrada - disse Morgan, novamente.

Quando Edward acionou o carro, os poodles latiram e nós partimos numa velocidade de quarenta e cinco quilômetros por hora. Depois de cinco horas e trinta e cinco minutos, entremeados com nove paradas de descanso - cinco a pedido de Morgan, quatro por conta de Nessie, de Edward, de mim mesma e de um dos cachorros -, chegamos a Miami. Já era noite quando encontramos o hospital e o horário de visita estava quase terminando.

- Quero visitar a Alice também - disse Nessie, enquanto Edward colocava o Cadillac no estacionamento.

- Nessie, não sei se é uma boa idéia - explicou Edward. - Ela está muito mal, garota.

- Não - garanti. - Deixe-a vir. Ela pode suportar.

- E o Morgan? - perguntou Edward. - Acho que podemos subir aos poucos.

- Vamos todos juntos.

- Não vamos demorar. Abriremos as janelas e os cachorros ficarão bem.

- Não tenho certeza disso - disse Edward.

- Confie em mim - afirmei. - Alice ficará feliz.

Localizamos Esme e Carlisle e conversamos com eles por alguns minutos antes de subirmos para o quarto de Alice. No balcão da recepção, uma enfermeira de aparência severa perguntou a Nessie quantos anos ela tinha.

- Treze - respondeu, séria, sem vacilar.

A enfermeira sacudiu com a cabeça e nos deixou entrar. Havia pouca iluminação no quarto. Um abajurzinho de cabeceira projetava um fino jato de luz branca. Alice estava dormindo, tomando soro na veia. Sua cabeça estava descoberta e usava o pijama vermelho que eu lhe dera. Ficamos em pé ao lado da cama - todos nós. Não sabia se devia acordá-la ou não. Mesmo se soubesse, não saberia o que dizer. Fui para junto dela. Sua mão estava lisa e leve como a de Morgan. Ela abriu os olhos.

- Não acredito! - sussurrou ela. - Veja quem está aqui! E eu com meus cabelos despenteados!

- Eu lhe disse que viria.

- Como vocês vieram? - perguntou, com uma voz que dava a impressão de que estava falando debaixo dágua.

- Com o Cadillac de Morgan. Há ainda quatro cachorros e um papagaio morrendo de vontade de subir e dizer olá. Edward está aqui também. Além de Nessie e Morgan.

Ela riu baixinho e pediu: - Venha cá, pessoal.

Nessie pegou na mão de Morgan e foram para o outro lado da cama.

- Nós ganhamos o torneio de basquet, Allie - contou Nessie, timidamente. – Nós arrasamos com eles completamente. Ganhei um troféu. Gostaria de ter trazido para dar a você.

- Tudo bem. Fique com ele. Você sabe que não consigo driblar mesmo que eu faça o maior esforço do mundo.

Nessie mordeu o lábio e sussurrou: - Você sente dor?

- Não muito. Pode ter certeza - disse ela e se voltou para Morgan. - Você anda se metendo em confusões, Morgan? - Morgan ficou olhando para ela com um olhar desconfiado.

- Está tudo bem, cara. Este lugar me assusta também. Nessie, talvez seja melhor você levar Morgan lá fora no corredor um pouquinho, está bem?

Nessie concordou. Ela pegou no braço de Morgan, mas ele se recusava a se mover. Ele abriu a boca, mas não falou nada.

- Vamos, Morgan - convidou Nessie.

Subitamente, Morgan pegou a mão de Alice, inclinou-se vagarosamente, trouxe-a até seus lábios. Seus olhares se cruzaram e eles trocaram um sorriso.

- Até mais, Morgan - sussurrou Alice.

Morgan se deixou levar e Alice voltou-se para mim. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Meu Deus, toda essa coisa da morte é um porre! Nem poderei ver as danadas das tartarugas, Bella.

- É claro que você vai ver as danadas das tartarugas.

- Não, não vou - disse ela, apertando um pouco minha mão. - Não minta para mim, está bem? Não mais. Estou tão dopada que acreditaria em qualquer coisa que me dissessem.

Olhei para Edward. Ele estava de pé na outra extremidade da cama, segurando na grade de metal.

- Está certo, Al - concordou ele.

Eis o momento, pensei, é agora. Podemos lhe contar a verdade.

- Nem mesmo consegui ser uma droga de uma cobaia - disse Alice. - Não vai ser possível mudar o mundo.

- Alice, você mudou o meu mundo. - Uma lágrima rolou pela sua face.

- Pois é. Acho que já é alguma coisa.

- É tudo - sussurrei, percebendo que minhas lágrimas caíam sobre seu braço, sobre o cobertor , por toda parte.

Alice fechou os olhos e ficou em silêncio. Por um momento pensei que ela tivesse desmaiado. Mas com esforço conseguiu abri-los novamente.

- Apenas prometa-me uma coisa - pediu ela, com uma voz quase inaudível.

- Fale - disse eu, soluçando.

- Os gêmeos de Paris. Não esqueça.

- Não vou esquecer.

- Apague essa idéia. Não precisa ser gêmeos. Apenas vá a Paris. Com o cara certo - afirmou ela, com um leve sorriso. - Quanto a mim, acho que poderia ter cuidado dos gêmeos.

Ela olhou para Edward e eu me afastei procurando, em vão, por uma caixa de Kleenex. Encontrei algumas perto da cama ao lado e uma vazia atrás de uma cortina semi-aberta. Quando voltei, Edward estava segurando a mão de Alice. Ele chorava copiosamente. Parei perto da cortina sabendo que tinha mais coisas a dizer. Pelo menos uma vez, queria dizer a coisa certa. Não o que eu pensava que pudesse agradá-la mas apenas a verdade. Mas era a vez de Edward agora. Eu esperaria, contaria a ela e em seguida, provavelmente, iríamos embora.

Edward inclinou-se sobre Alice sem dizer uma palavra. Seus lábios se uniram delicada e afetuosamente, a mão dela sobre seu ombro e se beijaram para sempre. Quando se separaram, ele sussurrou alguma coisa para ela. Não consegui ouvir as palavras, mas pude ver os olhos dela e os lábios dele.

Pelo sorriso radiante de Alice ao ouvir Edward dizer "amo você", compreendi que isso significava muito mais para ela do que qualquer verdade que eu pudesse lhe contar. Compreendi que ele realmente a amava, talvez com a mesma intensidade com que me amava. Fiquei feliz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Esse capítulo sempre me faz ter lágrimas..._

_Gente, só queria dar alguns avisinhos: essa fic tem 15 capítulos, então o próximo é o penúltimo (?). Não se esqueçam de me mandar reviews, estou muito ansiosa pra saber o que vocês acharam deste capitulo, e estou respondendo as reviews logadas por PM, mas quem não tem conta, respondo aqui mesmo, não tem desculpa._

_Bjcas flores e até semana que vem,_

**_Days3._**


	14. Ela estava indo para casa conosco

**_Disclaimer:_** Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga _"__Twilight"_ , todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. _"O Amor pode esperar"_ pertence apenas à Katherine Applegate. A mim pertence apenas a parte de adaptar a obra desta incrível escritora.

* * *

><p><strong>14. Ela estava indo para casa conosco<strong>

- Obrigada.

Edward deu uma longa tragada no cigarro e perguntou:

- Por quê?

Estávamos sentados num banco próximo à entrada do hospital. Os besouros giravam em volta da luz fosforescente acima de nossas cabeças.

- Pelo jeito que você disse adeus. Por... sei lá, por amar a Alice.

Ele me lançou um olhar desconfiado e comentou:

- Não compreendo, Bella. Não sei como você aceita tudo isso numa boa. Veja a confusão que criamos!

- Que confusão?

- Bem, para começar... - explicou ele, dando uma longa e lenta tragada. - Para começar, estou apaixonado por você e pela sua melhor amiga, que, por acaso, está lá em cima num quarto fedorento de hospital, morrendo. E sua irmã e meu avô - que pensa que vai para Wisconsin para prensar queijos ou então para Vegas para jogar vinte e um – estão lá na lanchonete onde ele está lhe ensinando a trapacear no jogo de pôquer. Além disso, tem um Cadillac no estacionamento com quatro cachorros e um papagaio sujando todo o banco de trás de cocô. Só para começar.

- Nessie já sabe jogar pôquer - falei.

Edward jogou o cigarro fora e ficamos olhando-o enquanto se queimava até se apagar. Ele acendeu outro com todo o cuidado, compenetrado.

- Você está fumando novamente - eu disse . Ele deu uma longa tragada, me ignorando.

- Como consegue cuidar tão bem de Morgan e ser tão desleixado consigo mesmo? reclamei. - você foi suspenso da escola, está em via de perder o emprego, está fumando e, por falar nisso, para ser franca, precisa cortar os cabelos.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso de desdém.

- Está bem, vamos supor que estamos num tribunal - eu disse . - Meu ponto de vista é que você está estragando sua vida tentando fazer algo impossível. Não pode impedir que Morgan envelheça, Edward. Há coisas que simplesmente não podemos mudar. Como você pode ter ficado lá, ao lado da cama de Alice, e não compreender isso? A vida tem seus ciclos. Alice sabe disso. Eu acho que Morgan também, embora você não ache.

Ele olhou-me zangado e reclamou:

- O que leva você a dizer isso sobre Morgan?

Suspirei. De repente me senti cansada.

- É difícil explicar. Antes de entrarmos no carro hoje na hora de partirmos, ele disse para mim: "uma última viagem", como se soubesse que alguma coisa ia mudar logo.

- Ele afirmou também que ia jogar dois mil dólares no vermelho trinta e dois, quando chegássemos a Vegas. Ele não sabe o que está dizendo na maior parte do tempo.

Toquei em seu joelho e considerei:

- Então, tudo isso não tem importância, não é mesmo? A não ser para você.

Edward deu uma última tragada no cigarro, olhou para ele e jogou-o para o lado.

- Temos de ir.

Não me mexi.

- Quando conheci você, Edward, me perguntei se você realmente se importava com sua vida.

- Sim, a teoria do desejo de morte - observou ele, secamente.

- Pode rir, se quiser. Mas, quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez, você estava deitado numa vala enrolado em sua moto e logo em seguida manchou de sangue a minha melhor camiseta.

- Você contou que era velha.

- Menti - disse e fiz uma pausa. - apenas não entendo como você pode tratar a si mesmo tão mal e ser tão bom com Morgan.

Edward fixou seu olhar em algum ponto atrás de mim e afirmou:

- Porque devo isso a ele.

- Mas alguém tem de cuidar de você, Edward. Eu sei que seus pais não foram um exemplo nisso quando era criança, mas isso não significa que você tenha de manter a tradição - disse eu, aumentando o tom da minha voz enquanto falava. - Quer dizer, a Alice está morrendo lá em cima e não tem a mínima possibilidade de escolha. Mas você tem. Nós temos.

Ficamos sentados lá por um tempo enquanto ouvíamos os besouros batendo na lãmpada. Verifiquei as horas. Eu precisava ligar para minha mãe e pegar Nessie e Morgan. Tínhamos ainda uma longa viagem pela frente e Edward e eu não estávamos chegando a lugar nenhum em nossa conversa.

Levantei-me e disse:

- Você está certo. Acho que devemos ir.

- Sei que parece loucura, Bella. Mas com certeza eu sentiria falta dele. Gosto de cuidar dele, mesmo que faça tanta trapalhada.

- Você não fez nenhuma trapalhada, Edward. Você fez o melhor que pôde. Você o fez feliz por algum tempo. A mesma coisa aconteceu com Alice. São coisas boas, mesmo que o final seja meio confuso, bem diferente do que planejamos, isto é, tudo muito certinho.

- Vamos - disse Edward, levantando abruptamente e suspirando. - temos uma longa viagem de volta.

- Estou feliz por ter vindo.

- Sim, eu também - concordou ele, fazendo uma pausa. Que será que vai acontecer agora? ,

- Nós vamos pegar a estrada, eu acho .

Edward concordou sorrindo.

- Vamos ver onde ela vai dar.

Passados quatro dias, Alice entrou em coma. Uma semana e meia mais tarde ela morreu. Houve uma cerimônia religiosa tradicional na igreja, mas depois fomos todos para a praia onde Esme e Carlisle espalharam suas cinzas. Eles não queriam. Edward e eu tivemos de convencê-los de que este era o desejo de Alice. No final eles cederam e eu fiquei feliz em podermos fazer alguma coisa pela Alice, mesmo depois de morta. Embora achando que isso seria um sacrilégio, Carmen veio para a praia conosco. Levei Edward no meu carro, já consertado, para que pudesse levar Morgan. Edward não tinha certeza de que ele entenderia, mas como ele se afeiçoara a Alice, esta parecia ser a coisa certa a fazer.

O dia estava quente, o ar pesado e o céu nublado. De vez em quando. um vento leve soprava - um suspiro e nada mais. Conduzi o grupo - amigos, parentes e uns professores - ao lugar escolhido na areia. Nós parecíamos tolos usando roupas formais enquanto a uns quinze metros dali, na praia, as pessoas estavam deitadas em toalhas liudweiser, cobertas de bronzeador, torcendo para que o sol aparecesse. Carlisle estava de pé numa pequena elevação, esperando que a brisa soprasse. Ele segurava uma pequena urna de vidro nas mãos. A grama roçava nossas pernas de forma incômoda e nossos sapatos se encheram de areia. Algumas pessoas soluçavam e ninguém falava. Já tínhamos cantado, rezado e chorado – tudo o que podíamos fazer.

Ficamos esperando. As ondas iam e vinham, indiferentes. Morgan andava de um lado para outro, Carmen se lamentava e Bree assoou o nariz. Subitamente a grama começou a farfalhar e dois pinheiros tortos e eriçados a balançar. Um vento fresco chegou até nós soprando nossas saias, gravatas, e desarrumando nossos cabelos. Carlisle abriu a pequena urna, abaixou o braço rapidamente e as cinzas de Alice se espalharam ao vento. Ficamos observando em silêncio e esperançosos. Imagino que todos nós esperávamos ver um daqueles milagres de filmes de tv em que as nuvens se abrem e o sol surge, alguma coisa bonita e fantástica no final. Mas depois de alguns segundos compreendemos que tínhamos de nos contentar apenas com aquela fraca rajada de vento.

O grupo se dispersou lentamente. Nessie levou Morgan até a praia para procurar dentes de tubarão. Edward parecia pouco à vontade de terno e gravata.

- Você já quer ir? - perguntou ele.

- Quero me despedir da Alice, Esme e de Carlisle.

- Você pode esperar um pouco mais? Queria ver se podia falar com Carmen por um minuto.

- Claro.

Fiquei olhando Edward enquanto ele caminhava pela areia. Estava pensando que era muita gentileza de sua parte ir consolar a Carmen quando me lembrei que ela trabalhava numa casa de repouso. Perguntei-me se, por acaso, ele e sua mãe haviam tomado alguma decisão em relação a Morgan. Nós nos falamos muito pouco depois daquela noite no hospital.

Esme, Carlisle e meus pais conversaram por um longo tempo e em seguida Esme se aproximou de mim e tirou um envelope de papel manilha da bolsa.

- Alice queria que lhe desse isto.

Abracei-a e fui me sentar num lugar tranqüilo, perto das ondas. Dentro do envelope estava o mapa de ruas de Paris que eu lhe tinha dado. Havia um bilhete preso com um clipe na borda de cima.

_Bella, você e o Edward vão precisar dele. Obrigada por partilhar. Amo você._

_Alice_

Fiquei olhando o bilhete por muito tempo. Ela já sabia. É possível que soubesse o tempo todo. Enquanto eu estava toda preocupada em como lhe contar, ela já sabia. Dei uma gargalhada. Fazia sentido. Ela era muito mais esperta do que todos nós, meros mortais. Procurei Edward pela praia. Carmen estava escrevendo alguma coisa num cartão de visita e em seguida ofereceu-lhe. Ela deu umas palmadinhas em suas costas, acenando com a cabeça, firmemente.

- Bella -chamou minha mãe, vindo em minha direção, com as sandálias na mão e os pés descalços fazendo buracos na areia.

- Você está bem?

- Sim - disse eu, colocando o mapa no envelope.

- Estamos indo para casa. Onde está Nessie?

- Ela e Morgan estão andando pela praia. Ela pode ir conosco.

Minha mãe chutou uma concha.

- O velho é um amor de pessoa, não é?

- Adorável - concordei eu, segurando o envelope. - Mãe, o que diria de um outro animal em casa? Ou dois?

Ela cutucou-me com o pé e disse:

- Por favor! Como se já não tivéssemos o bastante!

- Acho que você está certa. É claro que se Nessie pudesse ajudar...

- Acho que está na hora de eu ir embora - insinuou minha mãe evasivamente.

Ela inclinou-se e beijou minha cabeça.

- Diga-me só uma coisa - insisti. - Que você acha de papagaios?

Ela saiu rapidamente, tapando os ouvidos com as mãos e gritando:

- Não consigo ouvir você.

Fiquei em pé protegendo os olhos com as mãos. Edward estava indo em direção a Morgan e Nessie. Ele levava o cartãozinho da Carmen em sua mão.

- Nessie! - chamei. - Venha cá um segundo. Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer.

Ela veio correndo e conversamos por um instante. Em seguida, nos juntamos a Morgan e Edward e saímos andando pela areia quente. A maioria dos parentes e amigos já tinha ido embora. Uns poucos estavam no estacionamento conversando em voz baixa e respeitosa ou rindo baixinho.

Ouvi alguém chamar meu nome e me voltei. Carmen estava acenando para mim do seu carro. Ela pegou alguma coisa do banco da frente e foi encontrar-me na areia.

- Para você - disse ela, empurrando um suéter branco nos meus braços. - Eu fiz para Alice. Sei que está muito quente, mas, quem sabe, no próximo inverno? Sua voz sumiu.

- É lindo, Carmen. Realmente. Obrigada.

Ficou olhando fixamente para a praia. Seus olhos estavam inchados e sua boca caída.

- Espero que não tenha ficado chateada com o fato de vir aqui, com as cinzas e tudo o mais. Era o que Alice queria.

- Se Alice queria estar aqui... - disse ela, manuseando seu rosário, inquieta. - Se Alice queria isso, então, está bem.

Fui para o estacionamento depois que ela foi embora. Na extremidade da praia, parei e me voltei. Olhei para o lugar onde estivéramos, onde Carlisle abrira a urna ao vento e as cinzas de Alice voaram.

Pensara que este final seria importante para Alice. Mas naquele momento compreendi que era apenas um símbolo e um ritual para nós e não para ela. Não era Alice sendo carregada pelo vento, alojada numa moita de grama da praia, se desmanchando nas ondas. Nós não a estávamos deixando para trás, aqui na areia.

Ela estava indo para casa conosco, estava indo para seu lugar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Esse final é simplesmente lindo, sempre me emociono, e dá pra acreditar que a Alice já sabia? É a pequena vidente..._

_Não esqueçam de deixar reviews com o que vcs acharam ok?_

_bjcas,_

**_Days3._**


	15. Pensei que fosse desmanchar na areia

****_Disclaimer:_****_ Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga "Twilight" , todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. "O Amor pode esperar" pertence apenas à Katherine Applegate. A mim pertence apenas a parte de adaptar a obra desta incrível escritora._

* * *

><p><strong>15. Pensei que fosse desmanchar na areia<strong>

Três meses depois, numa noite em pleno verão, uma daquelas em que a lua está tão clara que é impossível dormir, Edward e eu voltamos à Praia das tartarugas. Na maioria dos ninhos, as tartarugas já tinham saído dos ovos, mas no que ficava perto do lugar de Alice ainda não havia movimento algum. Estendemos um cobertor velho que eu levara. Sentei-me entre as pernas de Edward me encostando em seu peito largo como se fosse uma cadeira. ele colocou os braços à minha volta e ficamos esperando.

Acariciei seu braço e entrelacei meus dedos nos seus.

- Pode ser que aconteça esta noite - disse eu. - na maioria dos outros já nasceu.

- Talvez seja aleijado - disse ele, apenas para me provocar.

- Não aqui. Não na praia de Alice.

Ele afastou meus cabelos e começou a beijar ao longo do meu pescoço tão leve quanto uma aragem de chuva, e eu estremeci. Sentia como se tivesse estado sentada ali a vida toda. Como se nada no mundo tivesse a mínima importância, exceto o fato de poder sentir a batida regular de seu coração nas minhas costas.

- O que sua mãe disse esta manhã quando partiu? - perguntei.

- Ainda quer que eu volte para Detroit, mas se eu quiser ficar com Sue, ela não se importa. Podemos resolver o problema da transferência da escola e as outras coisas pendentes. Ela entende que eu queira ficar por aqui para que possa visitar Morgan.

- O que você respondeu?

- Que este não era o único motivo para ficar aqui - Disse ele, enquanto seus lábios roçaram meus cabelos.

- Praias lindas, você quer dizer.

- Na verdade, quis dizer que tinha de terminar o curso de verão se realmente pretendesse passar para o quarto ano.

Empurrei-o e tentei me afastar, mas foi impossível, ele me beijava tão carinhosamente que eu pensei que fosse desmanchar na areia e desaparecer para sempre. Depois de algum tempo, rolamos no chão abraçados, sentindo o calor de nossos corpos. De repente, Edward se ergueu.

- O que foi? - perguntei.

- O ninho.

Sentei-me sobre os calcanhares. O lugar, que fora marcado com estacas para que ninguém pisasse, estava plano e tranqüilo. - Você está tendo alucinações - disse eu.

- Não. Tenho certeza de ter visto alguma coisa.

- Você acha que isso é loucura, não é mesmo? - disse-lhe, com um olhar dúbio.

- Que é isso! Gostei dos peixes-bois, não se lembra?

- Você nunca viu um peixe-boi na sua vida.

- Vi uma garrafa que tinha uma semelhança extraordinária com o peixe-boi.

Deitamos novamente e ficamos observando o ninho, esperando.

- Foi fantástico quando a Alice e eu as vimos nascer nesta mesma época no último verão - disse eu. - Elas simplesmente pipocavam da areia, dezenas delas, e saíam em disparada em direção à água.

- Sinto saudades dela - disse ele, enquanto acariciava com os dedos meu braço nu.

- Eu também - sussurrei. - Você veio aqui com a Alice? Era noite, como hoje?

- Não - disse ele, acariciando meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos ásperas. - Apenas você.

- Gostaria que você tivesse vindo. Ela teria gostado.

- Nós formamos um casal estranho, não é mesmo? - perguntou ele, sorrindo.

Virei-me e o beijei lenta e demoradamente, enquanto acariciava cada curva e ângulo de seu corpo rijo. Não foi como aquele primeiro beijo de há muitos meses. Este foi longo, confuso e cheio de cores e nuances. Também foi muito melhor porque trazia consigo uma estória e muitas lembranças.

Subitamente Edward agarrou meu braço e disse: - Olhe! A areia. Está se movendo.

- Meu Deus, é mesmo!

- Eu disse a você. E agora?

- Agora devemos esperar um pouco mais.

Edward pegou minha mão e beijou meus dedos lenta e carinhosamente.

- Amo você - disse eu.

- Amo você também - disse ele. - Amo você desde a primeira vez que a vi, quando me socorreu.

Sorri e perguntei:

- Você já esteve em Paris, Edward?

Mas ele não teve tempo de responder porque, de repente, houve uma erupção de filhotes de tartaruga que saíam da areia como se estivessem sendo cuspidos de um pequeno vulcão.

Eles saíam em disparada em direção à àgua cheios de vida. Seus cascos macios e molhados pareciam estrelas pulando sob o reflexo da luz do luar. Ficamos observando rindo, enquanto atravessavam a praia - a praia de Alice - e desapareciam na imensidão escura e misteriosa.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **E gente, esse é o fim. Adaptei essa história por que a tinha achado emocionante, e mostrava como o amor pode vir de todas as maneiras, não é mesmo?_

_Bjcas pra quem acompanhou, se preocupou em mandar reviews, enfim, um grande beijo pra vocês**.**_

_**Days3.**_


End file.
